


Over Thinking and Under Feeling

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: "Humans are…complex creatures. They are both logical and emotional." Elsa just wants to understand the human body and mind, is that so wrong? Dark!Elsa
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

_Humans are…complex creatures. They are both logical and emotional. In various degrees mind you. Either too emotional, or too logical. Both can be very unstable, yet most make it work. There are few who are less fortunate. They start to go crazy in laments terms. The emotional crazy is like water left to boil for too long and it over flows. The logical crazy are more like glass, they fracture._

_It's when they fracture that it can get dangerous. If a logical person undergoes this fracture they have the potential to not know it. They can go on without realizing what they are causing. The split personalities, the schizophrenia. Those ones are the ones that are dangerous. Mostly to themselves._

_Blue eyes watch's the cruiser blink on the laptop. Rain was pelting the window to their side and the smell of freshly brewed coffee made their nose twitch._

**_This won't do._ **

She thinks as she holds the back space button, clearing her work. With a heavy sigh she decides to just close the thing and sit back to drink her cooling hot chocolate.

She enrolled into psychology with the hopes that it would help her understand others better. All it ended making her do is worry and over think. She couldn't look to a person and not analyze them. She always ended up finding something wrong and if she didn't she figured there was a deeper underlined problem. She herself suffered from…something.

One would think that after 25 years of it, one would learn to deal with it, but it wasn't that easy. It never was that easy.

The chime above the door announces another person's presence. She turns to look out of curiosity. A young redhead with a bright smile. She watches her as she skips to the counter, dripping wet. Her voice is loud and cheery.

**_Naïve and ignorant._ **

She thinks and keeps watching. The girl orders and pays before sitting at an open table.

**_Maybe just stupid._ **

She concludes as she notices that the girl is wearing shorts and a strappy top. The rain water was still dripping onto the floor, making a sizable puddle under her chair. She doesn't look cold, nor like she cares. The girl pulls out a journal of some kind and starts writing in it. Her tongue sticks out at the side of her mouth and her brows furrow in concentration.

She manages to look away just as the girl looks up to her. Years of practice allowed her to never get caught staring. She sips her drink and places the now empty mug back on its coaster. Staring at it for a few seconds she moves it slightly till the ear of the mug is perfectly located to the right and it was standing in the middle of the table.

Thunder claps above and lightning rolls across the dark clouds. She closes her eyes and savors the sound of rain pelting the window, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me, your Elsa Arendelle correct?"

Her eyes open slowly as they meet the speakers teal eyes. The stupid girl was sitting in front of her now. Her eyes roamed over her face. Freckles. Lot's of freckles. She nods and the girl smiles.

"I'm Anna Summers, the girl you hired," she smiles brightly and sticks out her hand. She just stares at it. The girls smile falters, but never fades as she drops her hand.

"Right, no touching," Anna chuckles and waits patiently. Elsa packs her laptop away and stands as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"We're leaving? Oh, okay," Anna says and stands herself. Elsa walks to her car and Anna follows, getting into the passenger side as Elsa gets into the driver's side. The car ride was silent and long.

Once they arrived at the manor like house at the end of a long dirt path did Anna speak again.

"Cool place, must be a fortune to pay," she smiled. Elsa still said nothing. She lead them inside and showed the girl to a room.

"I was kind of wondering what kind of person you were. The silence makes things a little more fun I'd say. I mean, your…request was odd and I was the only one willing to accept it, but what can I say? I need the money and it's somewhat exciting," she smiles and Elsa stares at her. Anna stares right back as she waits for instructions.

Elsa waves to the bed and the girl nods. She undresses and lies down on the light blue comforter. Elsa's eyes look over her body as she stands to her side. Freckles. Freckles everywhere.

"I am curious Miss Arendelle, why the weird request? You specified that it wasn't for sex yet the girl should be open to being moved about," Anna says and frowns as Elsa steps away to a table. She picks up paper and a pencil before returning.

"Oooh, I get it, you're like studying the human body right? Need someone alive? Makes sense," Anna smiles as she relaxes. The sound of lead on paper fills the room, drowning out what little sounds of the rain filtered through. At some point Anna manages to fall asleep. Elsa doesn't mind, it makes her relax a bit more.

She's free to study the girl's body closer to the point of almost touching her. Her eyes travel over the swell and dip of every noticeable muscle. Even the lack of muscle was studied.

By the time Anna awakes the room is dark and she's covered in a blanket. She yawns and stretches before getting dressed again. She would just collect her money and go. Easiest job yet!

The house however was silent and it was still raining outside. Her nose caught the scent of something wonderful and she followed it to the kitchen. There Elsa stood cooking.

"Hey Miss Arendelle," Anna greets and the woman startles, dropping the spoon she was holding. Anna curses and goes to pick it up.

"Sorry, I should have knocked or something, anyway, if we're done I'll just take the money and go," Anna smiles and Elsa once again just stares at her. She then looks down briefly before looking to the table. Anna follows her line of sight and notices two places decked to sit.

"Aww shucks Miss Arendelle if you wanted me to have dinner with you, you should have just said so! But this will cost you extra," Anna smiles as she sits down. It wasn't long before Elsa placed plates down for them to enjoy.

She watched the redhead eat, fast and seemingly without the need to breath. She eats slower in comparison. Her eyes studied the girl. She was…interesting.

"Wow, this was really good Miss Arendelle," Anna smiles as she sits back, slouching as she rubs her tummy. Elsa just can't stop looking at the girl. She slid her hand over the table and teal eyes looked towards it. Money and a sheet of paper.

"You want me to stay here till you're done needing me?" Anna asks as she reads the contract. Elsa nods.

"Wow, that's a lot of money…hmm well you seem nice enough, okay I'll stay!" She smiles and Elsa feels the corners of her mouth twitch.

**_Definitely stupid._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_People spend years trying to understand the mind, while they spent years trying to perfect the body. The world seemingly agreed on how the human body should ideally look like. Most people were understanding if the body had a problem and couldn't conform, but when it came to mental health they force down medication._

_So it was okay to have a physical disability, but not a mental one. The body was easy enough to fix, prosthetics coming to mind. The mind however wasn't that easy. Before takings medication, you had to be tested to see if it would work. Test results would show it does, but the person taking them would tell you different._

_When asking them if it worked, they would smile and say yes, but deep down, where light cannot reach, they were screaming no._

"Um, Miss Arendelle? Are we the only ones living here?"

Elsa looks up from her laptop and scowls at the redhead. She had instructed her not to disturb her while she was in her study, specifically if the door were closed. Her scowl dwindles however when she notices that she never closed the door. An error on her part.

She gives a curt nod and Anna nods before disappearing. The past three days the girl had been exploring the mansion.

Elsa stares at her writing and sighs heavily. Her concentration now broken and her will to continue gone. At the click of her laptop closing her mind shifts and she goes in search of the redhead.

Anna hums as she enters into the library. She can't remember the last time she picked up a book and by the looks of the collection here, she might get some reading done. Elsa hadn't informed her of how long she would be needing her, but she had the suspicion it might be a while.

She smiles. She didn't mind, it was easy money. A lot of easy money. She didn't have to sleep with her for it and she got a comfortable bed and food too!

Her mind drifts to the woman. She's never heard her speak. If she did tell her something it was in writing. Anna wondered if the woman was mute, but she never felt the need to ask. She was used to doing a lot of talking.

Anna reaches out to an interesting looking book. It's old and leather bound, but she smiles anyway.

"That's a good one."

Anna turns on her heals and pulls her arm back, ready to use the book as a weapon from the sudden voice behind her. She's stunned at seeing a flinching Elsa. There was something different. She didn't look stoic as usual, rather she looked lively and full of expression.

"You scared me," Anna sighs and lowers the book. A light giggling from the woman makes her blink.

"Sorry, guess I couldn't resist, but yea Hamlet is a good read," Elsa says as she takes the book from the redhead and flips through it. The chime of the doorbell rang through the house and Elsa seemingly perks up.

"That must be Hans!" She grins and practically runs out to go greet the person at the door. Anna is uncertain of what is happening, but she follows anyway. When she reaches the front door she sees a tall handsome man talking with her employer.

"Hi Elsa, how are you feeling today?" He asks with a kind smile.

"Happy!" Elsa says as she throws her arms in the air.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw you happy," the man looks honestly pleased to hear this. Anna just then stands beside the blonde.

"Oh? Elsa, I didn't know you had a guest," he smiles to her and Elsa nods.

"This is Anna, Anna this is Hans. She's my model," Elsa grins and Hans's smile falters before he clears his throat.

"Anna could you go get Hans a class of water please?" Elsa asks and Anna nods walking away.

"Well then, here is the weekly report," he says and hands her a folder. Elsa accepts it gratefully.

"Thank you, I will look at it tonight," Elsa says.

"Elsa, is this wise letting her stay here?" Hans asks in a serious tone. Elsa's eyes cast up to him and her smile starts to fade.

"Why do you care who I ask to stay?" She asks her mind starting to cloud over.

"I have to look after you," he reminds her. Elsa starts to scowl.

"What are you implying?" She asks slowly and his eyes widen in fear. Anna is busy returning and only hears the tail end of their conversation.

"Just that you remember what happened last time," he says and Elsa's eyes harden. She slams the door shut in his face and Anna jumps, spilling some of the water.

Elsa stomps past her and up the stairs. Anna doesn't see the woman until the next day. It wasn't because of a lack of trying. She searched every room in the house, but couldn't find her. Sure there were a few locked rooms, but those looked like they haven't been opened in years.

Elsa had gone back to being her stoic, mute self and Anna felt a little disappointed. She had seen a glimpse of the woman, she felt was rare. Their sessions were of Anna posing in different ways and it felt like the woman stares became more intense and longer. It would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't staring at Anna as a whole, but in parts.

After the first week had gone, Anna started feeling a bit caged in. She hadn't been outside since arriving, other than for her to retrieve some cloths and necessities that first day.

Elsa had been cooped up in her study since the morning and Anna just wanted some fresh air. She stared at the front door. It was big and looked like solid oak with a brass knob. Anna reached out to touch it; she just wanted to step outside for a few seconds.

A cold ghostly white hand gripped her wrist painfully tight. She gasped and looked to Elsa. Her eyes were wild and dark. Her mouth pulled into a snarling scowl. She looked terrifying.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Her voice held an almost unnatural growl. Anna whimpered as she forced her to turn to her.

"I just want some fresh air," Anna whispers. She hasn't been this scared in ages.

"Then you ask! You do not get to do as you please," Elsa growls and drags her out the back door through the kitchen. She rips open the door and thrusts the girl outside.

"Fucking stay there till I come get you!" Elsa scowls and slams the door shut. Anna has no idea what just happened. By the time Elsa let's her back in it was dark outside and it had started snowing this time. Anna didn't mind the cold and wetness, but it seemed kind of cruel. Rain was one thing, but snow?

Elsa dragged her to her room and practically threw her onto the bed.

"You do as I say, I fucking own you," Elsa growls and starts undressing. Anna frowns and shivers slightly. Her lips are blue and her skin whiter than usual.

"Take off your fucking cloths," Elsa hisses and Anna jumps. Her hands move shakily. She's had rough clients before, but she's never been this scared. Was Elsa really going to make her have sex with her? That was one of the things the woman had requested not to happen. She felt the older woman get onto the bed and craw over her. Anna closed her eyes for what was to come, but blinked her eyes open as nothing happened. Instead the taller woman was spooning her and pulling the covers over them.

"If you get hypothermia I'm going to be fucking furious," Elsa growls into her damp hair.

"But you're the one that threw me outside," Anna manages to get out, her chattering teeth starting to stop.

"I didn't know it was going to fucking snow you brat," Elsa hisses as she holds the girl closer to stop her from shivering.

This was all so weird to Anna, she was confused and...actually...very sleepy.

Elsa's mind however felt like a hot mess. Like a child had taken a red marker and just scribbled angrily on paper. It was making her angry and her head hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many believe that the eyes are windows to the soul. People perceive emotions in eyes and sometimes even intentions. It's a fascinating thought and there have been studies._

_Scientists have found that certain iris patterns can reveal a person's true nature; this is the logical side to the statement. The emotional side believes you can simply see it when looking into a person's eyes._

_The eyes dilate and constrict depending on the flow of chemicals in the brain like dopamine. It's easy to see emotion if you know what to look for, but usually the rest of the body langue is used to determine feelings._

_What-_

Elsa was cut off from her typing by the sound of the front door opening and a rather loud voice ringing through the house. She knew it wasn't Anna; the girl was curled up in her study by the window with a book. She had made the girl read there so she could keep an eye on her. Ever since that snow incident a few days prior she'd been trying to be somewhat kinder to the girl.

Both women stared at the other before Anna blinked as she saw Elsa dive in under her desk, knocking the chair she was sitting on back. It bumped into the bookcase behind it making a few books topple out.

"Elsa? Woman where are you? Hans said you had a girl over! You better come explain yourself!" The voice was getting closer to the study and Anna wasn't sure what to do. The door opened and a girl with extremely long hair poked her head in. At seeing Anna she grinned and opened the door wider.

"You must be Anna! I'm Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin," she introduces herself and holds out her hand. Anna shakes it while frowning.

"Where is Elsa? She wouldn't let you into her study unless she's here with you," the blonde says and walks to the desk. Elsa was hugging her knees close to her chest as she shivered. Once the girls face popped over the desk and into the foot space Elsa let out a silent shriek as her arms immediately went to either sides of the desk. Rapunzel moved around the desk and pulled her out by her legs.

"Elsa let go!" She growled and there was a thump against the wooden desk.

"Don't say no to me, come on we have to talk!" Rapunzel growled and managed to pull the other blonde from her hiding spot. Anna was just staring at this in slight amusement.

Once Elsa was on her feet she pushed at the taller blondes face with both her hands as said blonde wanted to hug her. Rapunzel managed to pin the girl's arms and pull her into a tight hug. Elsa made a dramatic show of looking like she was dying. Rapunzel let her go eventually.

"Now, care to explain why you took in another model?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa flailed her arms around. Her face scrunched into a pleading sadness.

"I know you need someone to model for you, but you have to remember what happened to the last one," Rapunzel scolded and Elsa looked down. Her shoulders scrunched up slightly and she looked to Anna. Rapunzel followed her eyesight.

"I get it she's pretty and has freckles," Rapunzel sighs.

"Anna could you give us some privacy please?" The taller blonde asked.

"Sure, I'll go read in the library," she says and heads out, closing the door behind her. Anna wondered what this was all about. This was the second person that mentioned another model and that Elsa should keep in mind what had happened.

After that angry outburst where Elsa had thrown her out into the snow, she'd been more attentive to her. Anna wondered if she felt bad about it. It had scared her to the point that she had thought of running away, but she was so damn loyal to a contract and the money the woman had offered that she stayed. It was not only enough to pay off her student loans, but to live comfortably for a year and find a better job than being an escort.

She hated her job, but it was the easiest way to make money and get mostly free food out of it with the occasional fancy party. Only of the parts she liked about being here with Elsa was that the woman didn't force her to be intimate and when doing poses she let Anna chose them mostly and the sketches she's managed to see was really beautiful. She had blushed the first time she saw one. Elsa had looked at it fondly and Anna felt beautiful for the first time. Elsa always made highly detailed observations on her freckles, something Anna used to hate. People usually teased her about her freckles or called them ugly, but this woman seemed to really enjoy them.

Anna sighs as she sits on the sofa in the library. She didn't know what to do. She was both scared and happy. She wondered what they were talking about.

"Elsa, I know you just want to understand things, I really do, but it's getting dangerous," Rapunzel said and Elsa looked down to her fidgeting hands.

"You broke Han's nose you know that?" She asked and Elsa flinched as she looked up to the taller woman.

"He said you were happy, but you changed and got really angry with him," Rapunzel looked to her cousin with worry in her eyes.

"Do we need to take you to a doctor?" She asked and Elsa's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" She asked and Elsa's eyes flicked between the green ones. Her brows were knitting together.

"Jesus Elsa what did you do?" Rapunzel asked as she rubbed her forehead. Elsa waved her hands in front of herself and shook her head.

"Well I didn't see anything wrong with her and she seems friendly, just…please Elsa, if things get hard again let her go," Rapunzel said as she held the white blondes' hands. Elsa looked to their hands and sighed. She gave a reluctant nod.

"Good, now I brought some groceries," Rapunzel smiles and Elsa relaxes. They exited the study and Elsa walked to the library. She knocked on the door and waited for the redhead to look up to her. Once she did Elsa waved her to follow. They walked with Rapunzel out to her minivan and started carrying tons of bags into the kitchen.

"If Elsa would permit it, I would love to take you shopping Anna, get to know you better," Rapunzel said smiling as they unpacked everything.

"Oh, that sounds nice, but I don't have that much money on me," Anna says with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry we'll use Elsa's tabs," Rapunzel smirks and Elsa's head snaps up from the freezer drawer of the fridge. She scowls at her cousin. Rapunzel laughs.

"Come on Elsa, you don't use it as much, hell I can't remember the last time you bought new cloths," she laughs and Elsa pouts. They manage to put everything into their place and Elsa was making the three of them some tea with cookies.

"So Anna, tell me a bit about yourself," Rapunzel asked and the redhead smiled.

"Well, I'm 22, collage drop out, work for an escort service and I love to sing," Anna says and Rapunzel nods.

"You know Elsa has a degree in psychology and is working on one for biology, self-study of course, she's always been intrigued by humans and their natures," Elsa shoots her cousin a slightly worried look.

"That does explain all the science-y books in her study," Anna nods.

"What were you studying?" Rapunzel asks and Anna sighs.

"Music, but my parents passed away and that made my grades slip and I was forced to drop out," Anna says as she looks down. Both blondes felt themselves sadden at this. Elsa placed the cups of tea down before sitting next to the redhead. She just watched and listened to the two women talking. It was interesting to see two people who love talking talk to one another. It was exhausting actually, but she found it soothing to her mind, made it relax.

For the first time in forever, her inner demons were silent.


	4. Chapter 4

_The fascinating part of the human body is in how much pain it can endure before giving in. The more fascinating part is that each person was different. Not everyone had the same pain tolerance. The nervous system was very fascinating in on its self._

_The mind can help with tolerating pain as well. A study taken by one person had them place their hand into a bowl of ice water. They were not allowed to say anything and to keep their minds blank. They had to keep their hands in the freezing water for as long as they could. After they did it again, but this time they were allowed to curse and speak while thy held their hand in the freezing bowl._

_The results showed that by cursing and keeping your mind occupied the person can with stand the pain longer. They did this a few times obviously. After the study they tested it again, but this time with people of religious believes. Same concept but instead of cursing they opted for praying._

_Same results. The occupied mind tolerates pain longer._

The sound of pen on paper stopped, followed by the plastic click of it being placed down onto the hardwood table.

Blue eyes studied the dimly lit room. Everything was in its place, nothing was moved. It was cold and harsh, not warm and soft like when Anna was around her. The girl had gone out to the shopping district with Rapunzel, much to Elsa's annoyance.

It was for the best. It would keep the younger girl happy and Elsa got her cousin off her back. She could let her mind fall back to her studies. She's been neglecting them. She was just glad Hans took care of the family business for her. She only needed to review a weekly report and deliver instructions to him.

She took a deep breath as her finger glided over the instruments at her fingertips. Cold stainless steel made her smile. She bites her lip and pulls her fingers away before letting them rest on smooth leather. It too is cold, but it's not as hard as steel. Her fingers glide upwards, over the leather and up smooth skin. It vibrates and twitches under her fingertips.

A muffled whimper fills the room and Elsa just stares. Why? Why does it whimper in fear and flinch in pain when she was giving it soft and soothing touches? She did the same to Anna when the girl was asleep the other day and she had a smile grace her features. Why was this different? Because this one only knew harm from her touch?

Elsa takes a deep breath in from her nose and lets it out slowly through her mouth. Her blue eyes move to look at brown. They weren't as beautiful as Anna's teal eyes. However the terror she saw in those were the same as those Anna had given her. She didn't mean to scare her.

Elsa's hand strokes the black hair soothingly. She didn't mean to make her afraid. She was panicking and her mind was a mess. A soft shushing sound left Elsa as she kept stroking and petting the hair under her fingertips. The brown eyes close as another whimper fills the room. Elsa keeps shushing as her eyebrows furrow together. She wraps her other arm around the soft skin and tries to comfort the creature. It struggles and muffled screaming started.

Elsa pulled away and growled. The back of her hand connected hard, a slap ringing through the concrete room. The back of her hand stung and turned red, but she watched the woman's head snap to the side as a red mark formed on her cheek. Another whimper leaving her. Why must they always struggle? Elsa didn't understand.

She sighed heavily and undid the woman's left wrist. She held it tightly as the woman tried moving it. Her eyes roamed over her instruments. She picked up the scalpel and the woman's eyes widened. The tingling sensation from Elsa's own fingertips subsided from the slap. She wanted to see how those nerve endings looked like. The blade of the scalpel pressed against the woman's finger tips and she started screaming, her voice muffled by the gag in her mouth.

**~OTaUF~**

"So Anna, we should get you some proper winter cloths, it's been snowing the last few days," Rapunzel said as they walked the busy streets lined with shops.

"Oh the cold has never been that much of a bother for me, as long as I have on a jacket I'm practically toasty," Anna smiled.

"You're weird you know that?" Rapunzel asked, but smiled none the less. Anna shrugged and smiled wider as the entered one of the stores.

"Why is it that Elsa rarely speaks?" She asks as they brows the nearby clothing rack.

"She has this irrational fear of saying the wrong thing or her emotions not being that of what the person suspects. When she does talk it's usually her that's in control of the situation, usually when angry or extremely happy," Rapunzel explained as she pulled out a few different shirts. Anna pulled out some too and they headed to the changing rooms.

"Why does she live alone in such a big house?" Anna asks and Rapunzel leans over her changing room door, humming.

"I think she's scared of letting people in," the blonde contemplates.

"But why is she letting me stay with her then? I could easily just come over when she needs me," Anna says and leans over her door too.

"Maybe she likes you," Rapunzel shrugs and goes back to trying the shirts on. Anna hums and does the same.

"But she let the other model stay with her," Anna comments once both girls are out the changing rooms. Rapunzel's eyes flashes with worry and anger.

"That was a long time ago and it hurt her deeply," the blonde said and they paid for a few shirts before moving to the next store. They picked out some jeans and warmer pants.

"How did she hurt her?" Anna asked once they were in the changing rooms. Rapunzel moved the curtain out the way enough to poke her head out to meet Anna's.

"Elsa started having feelings for her and one day she found her in bed with the gardener and…Elsa just wasn't so eager to leave the house anymore," Rapunzel sighed and looked down. Both girls went back to trying the clothes on. They met up again once they were done.

"So I'm the first one after how long?" Anna asked as they walked to the cash register.

"It's been three years since," Rapunzel said and Anna nodded. They did some more shopping before heading back to Elsa's place. Once they got there they saw Elsa in the kitchen preparing dinner. Anna liked her cooking, it was filling and tasteful.

"Hey Elsa missed us?" Rapunzel asks and Elsa looks to her rolling her eyes.

"Don't be snarky," Rapunzel scolded playfully.

"Look Elsa I picked something out for you too!" Anna cheers and walks closer with a bag. Rapunzel just smiles as she sits at the table and watches. Elsa stills her chopping to stare at the redhead. When Anna just smiles to her she looks down and takes the bag after placing the knife down.

Her eyes widen as she pulls out a comfortable looking blue sweater with a snowman on the front.

"It's a bit childish I know, but I thought it look really cute on you," Anna chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. Elsa hugs it close before pulling it on over her shirt. She looks to the sleeves and sees that they are a bit long. Both girls start laughing and Elsa pouts.

"I didn't think it be that big, you're so skinny Elsa," Anna chuckles and Rapunzel is slapping the table in her laughter.

"She looks like she's drowning!" The blonde wheezes and Elsa just rolls her eyes as she roles the sleeves up to her elbows and continues making food. After they eat Rapunzel greets them and the two are finally left alone.

Elsa stands before Anna with her sketch pad and pencil looking slightly fidgety. Anna tilts her head as she finished drying her hair. She had a lovely hot shower and was getting ready for bed.

"Well we didn't get to do artsy stuff today, I don't mind we doing it now. What you need Elsa?" Anna asks and Elsa points to her hands.

"Very specific, but okay let me just get comfortable," Anna smiles and gets onto her bed. She uses a few pillows to rest her hands on and Elsa hesitates before joining the girl on the bed. She was still wearing the sweater, but changed into shorts for bed. She gets comfortable before starting her sketching.

Anna watches her. A smile worked its way onto her face. Elsa always managed to make her feel special and she was glad she could be her muse. Anna starts humming and Elsa briefly flicks her eyes up to the teal ones. The redhead keeps humming, not wanting to distract the woman with singing.

Elsa licked her lip and continued her study. She duplicated Anna's fingerprints as best she could and tried getting all the crease and line as perfect as possible. She hesitated after a while and gently stroked her own fingertip over one of Anna's. Her heart was beating rapidly in her ears. Anna just blinked and watched her intently.

Anna's hands were soft yet she could feel the distinct roughness of creases. Elsa wondered what those hands had done. Had they played in the dirt as a kid? Had she gotten countless paper cuts during school? Had she burned them while trying to cook? All rather pleasant thoughts but then she remembered the girls' profession and she felt sick to her stomach. How many men had she jerked off? How many woman had she entered? How many disgusting places had her hands been?

Elsa growled and jumped up off the bed. Anna blinked as she watched the woman leave her room. She jumped as the door slammed shut. Anna's heart was beating rapidly in slight fear. Had she done something wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

_The brain is fascinating. How outside noise can influence the listeners mood. If white noise is present the person's mood is moot. If birds are present and other pleasant sounds play the person is happy. If the sound of road works and the honking of cars and such are present the persons' mood turns sour._

_Rain is an enigma. The listener either turns sad or gets a sense of calm._

_Music is a great way of determining how effective sounds are. If listening to upbeat, "party' songs one's emotions turn to excitement and adrenaline enters the body. If listening to sad music with a low base tone and slower rhythm, the listener tends to turn sad. If listening to music with harsh notes and words like rap, the listener generally turns aggressive. If listening to, essentially love songs, the listener tends to be happy._

_Music is fascinating on its own. How it can make people understand others through the rhythm and words. How you can force yourself into another mood._

Elsa stopped her typing and looked to where Anna was reading her book. She looked so peaceful with rain pelting the window to her side. She was twirling one of her braids as her mouth slowly moved along to the words on the pages silently.

Elsa nuzzled herself deeper into the sweater the redhead had given her the day before. It was warm and comfortable. Her eyes travel over the words she had typed then down to the notes that lay to her side. She had worked through her notes from the day before and was now working on her next observation.

Her eyes traveled back to her model. The girl had mentioned being interested in music and had gone to school for it.

_Maybe…_

Elsa stood form her chair, the sound of wheels moving made Anna look to her, closing her book. She walked over to the redhead and fidgeted slightly.

"Something wrong Elsa?" Anna asked with a kind smile. Elsa started walking to the study door waving the girl to follow. Anna followed her frowning, but curious. They walked to one of the locked doors and Anna's interest was piqued even more.

Elsa hesitated before unlocking the door. The key groaned at not being used in years. She gripped the dusty handle and slowly opened the door. Anna peaked over the taller woman's shoulder and her eyes widened. Elsa stepped to the side so the girl could enter.

In the middle of the room was a grand piano. It was covered to keep dust off it. The walls were lined with books and papers. The huge window at the back of the room was enough to let light in even when raining. Elsa walked around the stunned girl and pulled the piano cover off. It was still glossy in traditional piano black. It looked like it hadn't been used ever.

Elsa watched Anna move to sit on the bench and lift the fall board. Her fingers glossed over the still shiny keys. Teal eyes looked up and searched for blue. Elsa saw tears in the corners of the girl's eyes and her heart jolted.

Why was she crying? Did this sadden her? This was not the reaction she expected! She expected happiness!

Elsa's mind silenced once she saw a smile break over the freckled face that stared at her. She blinked.

A person can both be happy while crying?

How?

"Elsa this is so beautiful, I…I can't possibly accept this," Anna said and Elsa moved to sit next to her. She stared at the white and black keys before reaching out a shaking hand. Her finger stroked over one of the keys before pressing down on it. The note that rang into the silence was strong and vibrated through Elsa's chest.

She looked to the redhead and then to her hands that lay folded on her lap. Anna seemed to understand as she lifted her hands. Elsa flinched slightly as the girl cracked her knuckles before placing her fingers over the right keys delicately.

"It's been a while since I played the piano, but I think I still remember a few things," Anna smiled and Elsa watched in awe as her long and thin fingers glided over the keys.

The sounds that accompanied every press of the keys were beautiful. Her eyes traveled up the freckled arms of the redhead before just watching Anna as a whole. The girl swayed with the song she was playing. It was a happy tune and it was confirmed by the smile on the girls face. Elsa briefly wonders if this is the face of serenity, till she sees the tears in the corners of the teal eyes.

Her eyes widen and her mind races. Why was the girl sad? The music didn't sound sad. What was happening? Why was it happening?

She didn't understand.

She wanted to understand.

She _needed_ to understand.

The music stopped as Anna blinked. She felt cold hands hold her face. They made her look to her employer. She saw confusion in those eyes, mixed with the lost. Cold thumbs stroked at the corners of her eyes and she feels them spreading wetness over her cheeks. She understands. Her eyes had become watery the more she played.

Anna giggled and took the hands from her face gently. Hers warm against the cold.

"Sorry Elsa, I was just getting a little sad at some memories," Anna explains softly and she sees the blondes brows furrow some more, questioning.

"I'm both happy and sad, I think the word is _bittersweet?"_ She whispers. Her hands still hold the cold ones. Her thumbs stroking over white knuckles, although she notices one hands knuckles are slightly red. When she and Rapunzel came back from shopping she had seen how red the hand was. She wondered if Elsa had hurt it on accident. Her mind had flashed to how angry the woman was last week and she had shuddered.

She wondered if she could see how the blonde had hurt it. When she brings the hand up to inspect Elsa pulls both hands away. She hides them in the long sleeves of the sweater and looks to the side.

She doesn't want Anna to know how much these hands have hurt others; she doesn't want her hands to hurt this girl. She doesn't want to give her a reason to leave.

Anna takes a deep breath and turns back to the piano. Her fingers move over the keys and a new song starts. It's sadder, but still happy.

_Bittersweet._

The word rings through Elsa's hazy mind. She doesn't know where to put this information. She doesn't know what to classify it as.

She doesn't know.

And that _angers_ her.


	6. Chapter 6

_The fight or flight instinct has been discussed many times. It can even be linked to a person's personality. How one reacts to a dangerous situation can inform you of what type of person they are._

_The fight response correlates to ones bravery, most assume. The person perceives that they can take on the threat. They react by lashing out to either scare off the threat or harm it._

_The flight response is seen as a coward's way out. Their first instinct is to flee the threat with the hopes of out running it or losing it._

_Yet no one talks about the two additional ways of handling fear. The other two f's if you will._

_Freeze and Fetal._

_The freeze one being obvious in freezing, like a deer caught in headlights._

_The fetal one is when a person drops to the ground and curls up to protect themselves. Or rather protect their chest and stomach._

_Fetal is a very rare way of dealing with fear._

A shaking hand places the pen down on the desk as a trembling breath escapes parted lips.

Elsa's body felt like it was on fire. Her mind felt hot and it throbbed dully. Her limbs were shaking as sweat dripped down her body. The cold dampness of the room did nothing to cool her bare arms and legs. What little clothing she had on clung to her. Her hair was plastered to her face from where it had escaped her sloppy bun.

Her breathing was still raged and labored. She swallowed and felt her throat was dry and itchy.

A whimper draws her eyes to the woman lying on the floor. She was curled up, holding her head as she tucked herself as small as possible. Elsa's bare feet are soundless as she walks back to the woman. She shivers more and twitches.

Fear was a marvelous thing. One could do so much with fear.

Elsa crouches down to the woman and strokes her hair. A strangled cry comes from her and Elsa grips her hair. She growls and tugs on the black tresses in her hand. She forces the woman to stand as she gripped her hair. The woman's face is dirty from dust and tear tracks stained her cheeks. Her brown eyes are pleading, but the glimmer of hope they once had were gone. Now they were dull and begging to be put out of their misery.

Scared teal eyes flash in front of Elsa's eyes and she almost hisses. She didn't want to hurt those eyes. She didn't want their light to fade.

She pulls the woman into a hug. She startles at first, but then shakily wraps her arms around her waist. She cries into the blondes shoulder. Elsa shushes her as she rubs her back and sways side to side. The crying eventually stops and the woman sniffles as she hiccups. Elsa moves to look the woman in her eyes.

"I forgive you, I forgive you please no more, no more pain," the woman rasps out as she chokes on more tears.

"I won't tell anyone, I will be good, please, no more," she chokes again and buries herself back into Elsa's shoulder. She can feel the bloody fingers of the woman grip the back of her shirt.

"I'll do anything," the woman repeats over and over. Elsa strokes her hair and stares at the wall behind the woman. She just keeps on shushing her. The room goes silent and Elsa thinks she fell asleep. Pain shoots through her shoulder and she rips the woman away from her as she screams.

Elsa stared as the woman had blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were wild and scared. There's a dull throb in her shoulder and it clicks. The woman had bitten her. Rage flares inside her. The woman raises her arms in defense, but it's not effective for the fury that had just been unleashed.

Elsa pants as more sweat rolls over her body. Her knuckles were throbbing as blood dripped form them. Her arms had a dull pain to them from where the woman's nails had scratched her. The angry heat in her mind was cooling down as her body hummed from adrenaline.

She swallows thickly before picking the woman up and placing her back onto the chair. She straps her in before rubbing the back of her hand over her dripping wet forehead. The woman's hair covers her hair and Elsa grunts. She retrieves a bucket with a cloth and starts washing the unconscious woman.

Her lip is busted and one cheek was swollen. Her abdomen and neck were forming bruises. The slight rise and fall of her chest still showed she was alive. Elsa was impressed with how long the woman was lasting. She should write this down, but she's still shaking. She doesn't think she will be able to hold a pen for a while.

She checks the cuts on the woman's fingers before treating them along with the rest of her bruises. The longer she can keep one the better her results and the more data she can collect. She smiles, her mind no longer angry and muddled.

**~OTaUF~**

As Elsa exits the bathroom, drying her hair, she sees Anna's light is still on. She frowns and pulls on her sweater to cover the gauze on her shoulder before walking to the door. She knocks and after hearing a soft invitation she pushes the door open fully.

Anna is sitting cross legged on her bed with sheet paper littering the bed with music notes on them. At the tilt of her head Anna smiles.

"I'm going through the music sheets I found in the music room," Anna explains and her eyes flick to the blondes hands. Elsa quickly hides them in the sleeves as she sits on the corner of the redhead's bed that wasn't littered with paper.

"Where were you today?" Anna asks and Elsa flicks her eyes up to teal eyes. Anna sees something flash in those eyes. They turned darker for a second and fear shot through her body. She gulped.

"I was just wondering, cause you didn't complain about me playing the piano all day," Anna smiles, her giggle a little nervous. Elsa relaxes and shrugs. Anna watches her stand and walk over to the paper and pencil that always lay there.

"You want to draw at this time of the night?" Anna asks amused. Elsa gives a curt nod, but stops the girl as she starts undressing. Anna frowns up to her.

"You want me to keep my clothes on?" She asks and Elsa gives a nod then waves to the paper.

"Oh you want one of me…basically being myself?" Anna asked blushing slightly and Elsa gave another nod. This was something new and somehow more intimate than when the redhead was naked.

Elsa sits on her chair and Anna goes back to studying the notes. She starts humming along with the rhythm of the notes on the one in front of her. It's a pleasant tune and Elsa relaxes. She curls her feet under her, pushing her knees up as she rests her sketch pad on them as she draws.

Her eyes catch the red bruising and scabbing of her knuckles. She bites her lip and grips her pencil tighter as she tries to get the slope of Anna's neck just right. The woman was wearing flimsy sleeping shorts with a t-shirt. Her hair pulled into a simple high ponytail.

Elsa takes a trembling breath before quickly finishing her sketch as she sees the girl yawn. Anna looks over as she sees the blonde stand. Her eyes were growing heavy. Elsa bows her head to her and Anna smiles lazily.

"Goodnight Elsa," she yawns again and gathers the paper so she could get into bed. Elsa closes the woman's door before hurrying to her own room. She closes and locks it before sliding down it. Her knuckles were throbbing.


	7. Chapter 7

_The body…_

Elsa stared at her screen. Her eyes fixated on the blinking cruiser. She had nothing. Her mind was drawing a blank. Her fingers were cramping form being in one place so long.

She had nothing!

She's been staring for the past four hours at the two measly words she had typed. She didn't even know where she wanted to go with that pitiful start.

Elsa sighed and covered her face with her hands and groaned. The only sound in her study was the surprised silence of the absence of heavy snow barreling down outside with a howling wind. She could hear the faint sounds of the piano, but it didn't sound like a song. There would be a few notes and it would stop then those same notes again but slightly different coupled with long periods of silence.

Elsa felt her face burn at thinking of the redhead. It was all her fault!

Elsa had woken up at her normal time and had gone down to make breakfast and as she passed Anna's room…normally the girl would be asleep till the smell of breakfast woke her, but this time was different.

Her door was slightly a jar and there was humming. Elsa tilted her head to see if everything was alright and she saw the redhead drying herself off after a shower. The blonde had seen the girl naked multiple times by now, but something about seeing her like that without being prepared. It stirred something inside Elsa she hadn't felt in a long time and it scared her.

Elsa closes her laptop and sighs. She didn't want to have these sort of feelings again. Last time…Elsa bites her lip. No she wouldn't think of it. It won't do, to bring up old scars. Elsa shivered and stood. She made her way to the music room and saw Anna scribbling down on music paper. She tested a few notes before shaking her head and going back to writing.

Elsa decided to leave her be and headed down to the kitchen. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs she saw Hans walking up to the door. He was surprised to have her open it just as he was about to ring the bell.

"Oh, hello Elsa, how are you feeling today?" He asked holding the files in his hand up as a slight shield. She winced slightly.

"I'm fine Hans," she whispered, her voice husky from being used so little. He seemed to relax and give a faint smile.

"The mind silent today?" He asked as he handed her the files and she took it gently.

"Drawing a complete blank today, must be getting sick, blasted weather, can't make up its mind," she whispers. He eyes her sweater and she can feel a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"It suits you," he smiles and she hugs the files close.

"Anna bought it for me," she whispers looking to the side. His eyes widen slightly.

"That's nice of her," he smiled even more. Elsa walked to the side to pick up the files she needed to hand to him. Music started playing again and both adults looked to the stairs.

"Wow, I haven't heard the piano in years," he grins and his eyes sparkle as he looks back to Elsa. She holds the new files out to him.

"Yes well, Anna was studying music and the girl looked bored, so I decided that at least it would be used by someone who knows what they're doing," she explained shrugging it off.

"You never we're good on it, played it what? Once and then never again?" He smirks and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Turns out music was not my forte," she mused before taking a deep breath. He looked to her wearily as he held the new folders close under his arm.

"Forgive me Hans, I didn't mean to hurt you last time, my mind was…muddled," she apologized and Hans's eye widened in surprise.

"Who would have thought that the ice queen would ever apologies?" He said and Elsa narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Oh hush, I am not all that bad," she smiles and he chuckles.

"I haven't had this pleasant a conversation with you since we were kids Elsa, I miss it, Anna is good for you," he sighs and Elsa blushes.

"Please don't do anything rash this time," he whispered and she looked down.

"I think we've talked enough for today, don't you Hans?" Elsa asks as she looks to the side her arms curling around herself. She didn't want to go back to thinking just yet. He nodded in understanding before walking off after closing the door.

Elsa headed to the kitchen and started the kettle. She felt a little shaky and her head was starting to fog over.

_No please…please just this one day…I just want to be normal for one day._

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes snapped open at the sound of the kettle boiling and she turned to look at Anna. The girl looked worried. Elsa frowned and saw the girl was looking to her hands. Elsa followed her line of sight and gasped as she pulled her hand away. The boiling steam had turned her hand into an angry red. She hissed and moved it under the cold water in the sink. Tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Anna hurried over and got out some ice from the freezer. She took the woman's hand and placed the cool ice to it. The pain started to relieve in favor of the numbness from the cold. It also seemed to dissipate the fog that was creeping over her mind.

"Elsa you should be more careful," Anna scolded, but it wasn't harsh, it was…Elsa could think of the word. She stared at Anna as the girl moved the ice all over her hand, concentrating really hard. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and her cheeks redden.

Anna was warm.

Anna was soft.

Anna was…

"Beautiful," the words escaped her lips and she wasn't sure if they were audible.

Anna however snapped her head to Elsa. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were reddening, it starting to hide her freckles.

"E-excuse me?" Anna stammered and Elsa forgot her burning hand. She heard the clung of the ice cube dropping to the metal sink, but paid it no mind. She held Anna's face and stared into her eyes.

Anna never saw the woman's eyes this clear before, even if they did look misty. They weren't lost or confused. Elsa's voice was so soft, Anna had almost not heard her, but the huskiness was enough to make her legs weak. It made her forget about the bruised knuckles she was seeing momentarily.

"You're so beautiful," her voice was still husky. If her mind was blank mere minutes ago, it was none existent now as her cold lips pressed against warm ones.


	8. Chapter 8

_Emotions are complicated. They change and co-exist and it's like they clamber over the other to be the one you pay attention to. What is very fascinating is how most emotions tend to result in tears when reaching that emotions limit._

_So it seems._

_How does one exactly pay attention to an emotion when there are multiple? How does one determine which one is most important at that given time? Do you listen to your brain or to your heart?_

_Can logic be used?_

_If one is logical it can be easy or frustrating, which just adds another emotion._

_If one is already an emotional sort, is it easier?_

_Emotions are more complex than one would think and placing them into words is near impossible._

The pen was placed down roughly into the desk, resulting in a rather loud clatter. The writing was sloppy and written with haste. Some of the words were almost unreadable. Every time she had written the word 'emotions' down it was practically scratched into the paper. It was darker and not at all elegant as some words.

A growl was filling the room as feet shuffled on concrete. They moved from one end to the other, turning sharply. Hands were threading through hair as a head was shaking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," was being repeated over and over between short periods of growling.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Elsa growled and slammed her hands onto the wooden desk. The sound resulted in the woman strapped to the chair to jump and make a muffled intake of breath around her gag.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Elsa growled and swiped everything on the desk onto the floor. The palms of her hands pressed to her eyes as she turned away from the mess she made. Her breathing was labored as she tried to calm herself.

The feel of the redheads lips on hers were still tingling her lips. The woman was too stunned to react when Elsa snapped to her senses and practically ran away, trying to find solace in the only place Anna couldn't reach her.

After that didn't work she ripped off the sweater, throwing it onto the table like it was burning her. She was too hot. Everything was too warm. Her body was on fire with an emotion she had no idea what to make off.

Her eyes traveled to the woman strapped to the chair. Elsa's eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing a hospital gown. She growled and stood in front the woman as she gripped the woman's hands where they were gripping the arm rests.

"What is this feeling?" She growled to the woman and the brown eyes conveyed only confusion and fear.

"Why do I crave to touch her body?" Elsa growled again her voice was harsh. Her mind was hot and cloudy.

"Why do I want to hear her call my name?" Elsa ripped the gag out of the woman's mouth.

"Tell me what is wrong with me!" She demanded. She woman whimpered.

"S…sounds like…a…arousal," she said and flinched. Elsa studied her facial features as the word mulled around her hazy mind.

"What does one do with it?" Elsa asked, this time not as harsh, but still with a demanding growl. The woman blinked and looked to her. Confusion now dominated her fear.

"You don't know?" She asked and a resounding slap rang through the room.

"I ask a question and you answer," she barked and the woman whimpered as tears stung her eyes.

"Y-you normally either h-have sex o-or masturbate," she stuttered out and Elsa stepped away, turning her back on the woman as she stroked her chin.

_Of course, how could you be so dense? Really Elsa your parents were right about you. How could you not put two and two together? You know of Anna's profession and what it is people do. Granted you didn't know what arousal felt like._

She turned back to the woman as her eyes flashed a darker blue than normal. She needed to test things first.

She needed data.

Elsa walked back to the woman on the chair as she removed the rest of her clothing. The woman's eyes widened as she watched.

"No, no please anything but that. You can cut me open even, but please not this," the woman whimpered as she shivered. Elsa gripped her knees tightly, digging her nails into the flesh.

"Teach me how to get rid of it and I might let you go," Elsa growled. The woman searched her eyes. After what felt like an eternity to Elsa the woman nodded. Elsa started freeing her arms. Once they were free she gripped them tightly between their bodies.

"Do something stupid and I will kill you," Elsa whispered dangerously. The woman gulped and nodded. For the first time, Elsa was taking orders from someone else. She didn't like it, but it was for science.

The silent room slowly started filling with soft pants and groans. A whimper here and there with strangled moans sprinkled in between. The usually cold room felt warm. A gasp sounded as hands tightened on leather. Elsa's face was scrunched up in concentration, sweat dripping from her body.

She tried not to think of who was touching her. She tried keeping her mind on Anna. Tried her best to recall every curve. Every dip and rise of her muscles. Every location of her freckles. It seemed to help as her body rocked into the one under her.

A skilled hand worked between her legs as the other held her hip. She could feel hot breath on her chest. At a particular stroke Elsa jerked her hips and Anna's name rolled off her tongue. Her grip on the back rest of the chair tightened as something was building inside her.

"What's happening?" She demanded as her hip movements disobeyed her instructions.

"You're probably nearing an orgasm, don't worry you'll be fine," the woman under her murmured. Elsa hissed and pushed herself off the woman. She frowned and Elsa panted.

"No, no, not you, you don't get to claim that right," Elsa huffed as she started getting dressed. The woman dipped her hands into the bucket of water besides the chair.

"Will you let me go now?" She asked and Elsa stared at her. The fog on her mind wasn't lifting, but she could still think clearly.

"No," she simply said and tied the woman's wrists back down. She struggled.

"You said you would!" She almost screamed and Elsa placed the gag back into her mouth.

"No, I said I might," Elsa reminded her. She retrieved her sweater and exited to the sound of the woman screaming and struggling in the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

_As evolved as humans are, they still crave basic things. Things like companionship, acceptance, understanding, trust and of course love._

_Companionship can be achieved through either other humans or pets._

_Acceptance and understanding go hand in hand and can only be achieved through other humans._

_Trust is a more lose term that can be put to anything like humans, animals and even trusting that things would work like they should._

_Love is hard, but easy enough, also achieved through other humans and even pets._

_Both logic and emotion crave these basic things._

_Love is one of the few things humans crave that can be confused for something different. Love can easily be confused for lust and vice versa._

Elsa stared at that at her screen. Her body has been humming angrily for the past few hours. Her eyes travel to the digital clock on the laptop screen. It was well past midnight. Ever since her return from the basement she's been hiding in her study.

Anna had tried to talk to her but she just covered her ears till she closed her study door. The redhead had knocked a couple of times but gave up after some time. Elsa thought some time to think would calm her down. She chastised herself for everything that happened today.

She was better than this. Her parents raised her better than this.

Logic.

Logic and intellect was all that was needed in the world.

Human emotions were fleeting.

Don't pay attention to emotion.

Cold hard science and empirical evidence.

Yet her body was craving. It craved the redheads touch. It craved her attention. It craved release.

Elsa growls as she realizes that her hand was gripping the hem of her sweater as she squeezed it between her thighs. She was rocking slightly and grinding against her fist. Her mind was clouded by lust. She knew that now. In all her 25 years, she's never felt like this before. She's felt love, but lust was a whole new level.

She takes a deep breath and stands up on shaking legs. She was going to throw herself into the fray and hope to come out on the other side unscathed. That's to say if she could walk all the way to Anna's room.

She realizes it's late and that the redhead would be asleep. Any normal person would be asleep. Elsa knew she wasn't normal. She hasn't been for a very long time. She can hardly remember what normal is.

To her surprise Anna was still awake. Her light was still on and she was staring at a book in her hands. She wasn't reading it, her eyes were unmoving. At the slight creak of the door opening her gaze snapped up and she sat up straight at seeing Elsa stand there.

"Elsa about what happened in the kitchen," the girl started as Elsa made her way over slowly.

"I was taken off guard and admittedly a little confused, but-" Elsa cut her off and the girl let out a tiny squeak as cold lips pressed to warm again. This time she kissed back. Elsa watched the girl's eyes close as her arms wrapped around her shoulders. She wondered if closing one's eyes made the experience better. So she did just that. It resulted in her demise.

It was like a damn of sexual tension broke, frustration spilling out as their kiss intensified. There was a sloppy battle of dominance as Elsa tried to learn and execute at the same time. Her body moved on its own and she moved over the redhead. Anna didn't seem to mind and was all too eager to comply.

They broke for air and Elsa felt her lip tingle more intensely this time. Her eyes almost navy from lust as she reached over to the lamp beside the bed and turned it off. The room was now drenched in darkness. Hands moved quickly to rid the other of cloths so there were only skin.

Elsa gripped the woman's wrists above her head with one hand as the other stroked over the freckled skin. She let her hand map Anna's body, committing it to memory along with the visual. Anna was panting under her as she arched and shivered into Elsa's cold touch.

The cold fingers were replaced with cold lips. They trailed over as much skin as they could reach while cold hands still kept her in place. A warm and moist tongue darted out to lick over as many freckles as it can.

Elsa was letting instinct take over. Her logical mind wasn't sure what it was doing or what it should be doing. The best she could come up with was that she was doing to the redhead what she wanted done to herself. Even that raised a question of why she wanted that done to herself.

Anna's hands were eventually released and the moved to stroke over the older woman's skin. Elsa moaned softly as they traveled over her breasts and down her tummy, over her hips and up her sides. She shivered and her hand dove between the redheads legs.

Anna gasped and arched into the cold fingers, one of her hands mirroring them. Elsa grit her teeth and bucked her hips at the feel of warm fingers between her legs. They felt so much better than that other woman's fingers.

Anna marveled at how wet the woman already was. She concluded that the woman had been feeling like this for a really long time to get this turned on. Her fingers worked with slight skill as she tried to find what worked best for the blonde. Elsa's own fingers were sloppy as they tried to figure out what they were doing.

Anna used her free hand to grip the blondes head and bring her back down for a kiss. She swallowed the older woman's cries of pleasure as her body shook and jerked from its orgasm. Elsa felt like she had lost all control of her body as something inside her snapped from its coiling. She almost felt like crying, no, weeping from the intense pleasure that was ripping through her and making her eyes see white.

Anna slowly stilled her movements till Elsa was only twitching slightly. Her own fingers stilled. The blonde took lungful's of breath as her heart beats rapidly. She felt Anna slowly remove her hand, trailing wetness with it to rest on her hip along with the one that was in her hair.

Elsa blinked her eyes open and panted softly. She could feel the redhead smiling under her. Before Anna could say anything Elsa silence her with another kiss. Her fingers went back to working, a bit more confident and skilled now that they roughly knew what to do.

Anna tightened her grip on the older woman's hips as she moaned into the kiss. Her hips moved to grind against the fingers between her legs trying to get them to do more. Elsa moved her fingers lower slightly and Anna ripped away from the kiss to throw her head back into the pillows. Elsa's fingers were deliciously long and cold, that made up for the slight clumsiness in her actions.

Elsa watched the redheads face as best she could in the darkness as she continued to work her fingers inside the redhead. Anna's panting and moaning were getting more labored and high pitched. Elsa wondered if she were close. She felt the girls hands move to stroke over her back. She bit her lip as the fingers of the redhead startled at what they felt before they started clawing.

Elsa groaned at the redhead's fingers clawing at her back. She rocked her hips almost aggressively. She felt her fingers being clenched before being drenched in sticky wetness. She mimicked the slowing movements of what Anna had done for her and the girl slumped down after a few seconds.

Anna gasped as she felt Elsa practically drop on top of her. She felt the slight breathing of the woman on top of her.

"Elsa you still awake?" She panted and the blonde nodded.

"Want to stay like this for a bit?" She asked smiling slightly and again Elsa nodded as she curled up slightly, moving her lower half to Anna's side to be more comfortable. Anna hummed and noticed the blonde's breathing was evening out. Sleep was clouding her own mind and the last thing she thought about before falling asleep wasn't about what had just transpired. It was trying to figure out what it was she felt on the older woman's back.


	10. Chapter 10

_How is it that some people are colder than others? Or that some are warmer than others? Aren't bodies supposed to be the same temperature? Or does the skin itself play a role?_

_Not everyone has the same thickness of skin. Thickness is probably the wrong word. It's interesting that everyone is the same yet different._

Anna's eyes fluttered open. It was really early and she was surprised that the smell of breakfast wasn't what woke her. No, it was the coldness of a body pressed firmly to her front that woke her and the numbness of her arm, also some strands of hair that were tickling her face.

The redhead yawned and rolled onto her back, her arm still pinned in place. It actually fit snuggly between Elsa's head and shoulders, in the slope of her neck. Anna's hand stilled form where it was rubbing her eyes.

_Elsa?_

Her head snapped to the woman, still fast asleep.

_Last night we…_

A blush worked its way onto her face followed by a small giddy smile. She curled back towards the woman's sleeping form. Her arm curled around her waist and pulled her snuggly against herself. Elsa let out a little murmur and curled up some more. Anna smiled and curled with the older woman. Their bodies fitting like a puzzle.

The redhead was all too elated to have the woman this close to her. To have shared something so intimate. Anna knew her line of work would raise questions to how she perceived such carnal activities. She knew it prevented her from having any sort of real relationship and her clients were just that, _clients_. She was providing a service.

Elsa was different. She didn't hire Anna for sex. This was something all on its own. She _wanted_ to do this with the older woman. Others were just jobs.

Anna nuzzles her hair and inhales Elsa's natural aroma. She smelled like winter and mint with a hint of what they did the night before. Anna let the events of a few hours ago play through her mind as she smiled, but it slowly faded away. She remembered her fingers trailing over rough edges.

She slowly moved as far away from the older woman's back to have a look see as her pinned arm would allow. She wanted to gasp. She wanted to cry. She wanted to shiver.

Elsa's snow white back was covered in various shades of red and pink. There were big and small scars littering her back. Like badly placed stripes on a tiger made by a three year old. The roughness Anna had felt were from ones that hadn't healed properly, like they were left to heal without medical attention. She let her fingertips stroke over Elsa's back, tears in the corners of her eyes.

_How could someone do this?_

_Who did this?_

Elsa stirred and stretched out as a yawn escaped her. Anna watched as the blonde moved to sit up, her back to her and her legs over the sides of the bed. She rested her hands at her sides as she tried to wake up some more. Anna's eyes traveled to her hands and saw the fading scabs. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and didn't notice the woman straighten her back. She blinked as the blonde turned to her sharply, fear coursing through her eyes.

Anna sat up slowly and reached a hand out to the blonde, but Elsa cowered away from it. She bit her lip and practically whimpered as she shivered.

"I won't hurt you," Anna whispered as her fingertips touched the woman's cheek.

_Cold._

Anna moved to sit on her knees as she pulled Elsa close to her body. She could feel her halfheartedly push at her shoulders, but she didn't put up much of a fight. Elsa didn't know what to do. She wanted to be close to the redhead, but she hadn't intended for her to see her naked.

She had hoped to have woken up before Anna, but luck was no on her side this morning. Anna no doubt saw the scars. The thought of the girl seeing her that broken made tears form in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want Anna to leave her for being that ugly. Who would want to be with someone that was flawed?

"Elsa, you're still beautiful," Anna whispered as one arm held the blonde close to her around her waist, forcing their bodies together and making Elsa place her legs either side of the younger girl. Anna's other hand stroked over Elsa's back, causing her to shiver and let out a small strangled whimper.

Elsa's mind was like a hurricane. It was trying to replay the events of last night and have her feel those emotions, while it was thinking of the past and her scars and feel _those_ emotions, while also trying to comprehend what's happening here and now.

Anna had taken to kissing over the blondes shoulder and neck. The small distracted moan from Elsa spurred her on. She managed to move the taller woman around and sit in her lap, her legs going parallel to Anna's. The redhead started placing kisses over the scars and Elsa shivered as her hands shot back and grip her freckled thighs to keep herself in place.

As the kissing progressed and Elsa's small whimpering moans filled the room Anna's hand moved in between their thighs. Elsa gasped as Anna's fingers started repeating what they did last night.

"You're still beautiful," Anna panted in her ear. It was hot and laced with lust, with a hint of something Elsa couldn't place her finger on. Her mind was too hazy. Anna went back to kissing over the upper scars of Elsa's back while her fingers worked their magic. It wasn't long till Elsa went over the edge as she moaned loudly and Anna's name slipped form her lips.

Anna smiled and let the blonde slump forward so she could kiss over the lower half of the scars. Elsa twitched and shivered letting out soft hums of Anna's name. The redhead felt somewhat proud. She would try and ask her later about what had happened and if Elsa refused to ask her, she would ask Rapunzel. Either way she will have answers, if she'd like them or not and maybe she could figure out where Elsa disappears to some days. She had questions about her bruised knuckles and that fading bite mark on her shoulder, that Anna knew didn't come from her.

She would have answers.


	11. Chapter 11

_What makes a person chose to attach themselves to certain people?_ _How does a person go about deciding that certain people are worth more to them than mere acquaintances?_

_People form friendships almost subconsciously. When forming relationships however it's different. You chose to make that person your everything. They become your first priority._

_You chose to show them all sides of yourself, good and bad. You trust them to still be with you tjrough thick and thin._

_The emotional person will fall into relationships head first. They would enter into this delicate and intimate bond without really thinking. Most commonly they believe in love at first sight._

_The logical person takes time in thinking about heading into a relationship. They will get to know the person first and maybe set up some rules and conditions. Only once both agree to the terms will they enter into a relationship._

Elsa couldn't pull her eyes away from the sleeping redhead. Her mind was contemplating different approaches to relationships. She wasn't sure if this meant they were together now. She's never been in a relationship and frankly the thought scares her.

A smile twitches at her lips. But looking at Anna now, sleeping soundly with a smile gracing her lips, her fears melt away. Elsa bites her lip. Her body was still humming from what they were doing all morning. She stopped counting after the first three orgasms, her brain turning to mush at the time. Poor Anna had to endure more as Elsa was determined to try and perfect the intimate act, only stopping after the redhead had literally passed out.

Elsa lets out a soft chuckle as she stands and pulls on her shorts, strappy top and sweater. She then walked down to the kitchen on shaky legs. It was well into the afternoon and they both needed food to replace the energy they just used. Her mind was running through dishes to prepare, but it screeched to a halt as the doorbell rang.

The sound sent a cold shiver down her spine. She wasn't expecting anyone. Hans had already delivered the reports this week and Rapunzel wasn't due with groceries for another two weeks. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it slowly.

Elsa blinked as she saw an unfamiliar woman stand before her. She wasn't bad looking, but was painfully plain. Her hair a very dark brown with hazel eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" The woman asked and held up a photo. Fear shot through Elsa's body as she looked into the familiar face on the photo. The woman looked rather pretty with a smile.

"She's been missing for a few months now, but the police seem to have given up looking, saying that she was a grown woman who probably just ran away," the brunette looked near tears. Elsa took the photo and studied it.

She wasn't sure what to do. She could lie, which was an obvious choice. Just say no and close the door, send the woman on her marry way, but now there was someone looking for her. Someone that knew she was missing and was most likely not going to give up. Her mind was running with scenarios and most of them ended with her in jail or running away. Her mind settled eventually as something clicked into place.

"Yes actually I have," Elsa said as she handed the picture back. The pure happiness in the woman's hazel eyes were so different from the fear Elsa knew they could hold.

"Really? How long ago was that exactly?" She asked and Elsa made a show of looking around, like she was making sure the coast was clear before waving the girl closer. She leaned forward and Elsa cupped her hands around her ears to whisper.

"The master of the house is very dangerous and has been keeping the two of us here against our wills. He's a sleep, but I can help you get her out of here," Elsa whispered letting fear creep into her voice, making it whimper. The woman's eyes widened and nodded. Elsa led her to the basement. Her mind briefly feeling relieved that the signal was too weak for any smart phone to get service this far out.

"Why don't you come with us?" The woman whispered.

"It's too late for me," Elsa simply said as she then told her to keep silent. Once the basement door opened she pointed down the stairs for her to go. The woman didn't ask questions as she descended the stairs. Elsa clenched her jaw and locked the door before slowly making her way down to the two women.

She heard the woman whimper and let out a sound of horror as she saw her sister strapped to the leather chair.

"Oh god, what have they done to you?" She whimpered and Elsa slowly removed her sweater. She didn't want it getting messy from what was about to happen. She could already feel her mind clouding over as anger now settled in. The woman fiddled with the straps and once Elsa entered into their view she started shaking her head franticly and struggling.

"Relax, relax, we're here to get you out, she's helping," the brunette said. The strapped down woman started shaking her head more as she tried to scream. Elsa shook her head and sighed.

"I didn't want this to happen," she whispered and the brunette turned to her frowning. She looked confused at seeing Elsa standing there in just shorts and a strappy top.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confusion laced with growing fear. Elsa's eyes flashed with untold darkness as she cracked her knuckles. The brunette stumbled back and Elsa practically pounced.

The strapped woman watched in horror as tears streamed down her face at the brutal assault happening. The sound of her sister screaming and the sickening sounds of fists against flesh filled the room.

"See what you're making me do?" Elsa growled to the bound woman as she continued her assault.

"See what your idiocy brought?" She started kicking at the brunette as she curled up onto the floor.

"This could all have been avoided if you had just told me you had someone that would come looking for you!" She turned to the bound one and slapped her to drive her point across.

"Stop crying! You did this to her! It's your fault she's getting hurt!" She yelled at the woman before turning back to the one curled up on the ground. She gripped her hair and forced her to stand before thrusting her to her sister.

"Look at her! All this blood is on your hands!" Elsa growled before throwing the woman back to the ground. A sickening crack filled the room and Elsa huffed. Her body was humming for a different reason now. She hated that she loved the feeling that coursed through her body. This was far from the first time she's felt this type of rush.

Running a bloody hand through her hair she knelt by the woman and felt for a pulse.

"I'll be fucking damned, she's still alive," she huffed before pulling a gurney closer. She lifted the woman and placed her on top of it. Grumbling to herself she fetched a few restraints from a cupboard that was standing against one of the walls. The already bound woman whimpered as she watched her sister being subjected to the same fate as herself. Elsa swirled around and slapped her again.

"Stop that! This is your fault," she growled and secured the brunettes straps. Elsa shook her head after looking between the sisters. This was a very irritating change of things. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed her sweater and went back to go take a shower. She needed to treat her fists and get rid of the blood that had spilled onto her shirt. She'd had to burn it now.

**~OTaUF~**

As Elsa was taking her shower she felt the hatred in her mind starting to lift. Those women ruined her day. It had started so nicely, but now she had new bruises that she'd have to hide form Anna. It was bad enough that the redhead had seen the scars on her back and would no doubt have questions about them.

She wasn't ready to tell her. She would never be ready to tell her. She didn't want to relive those memories.

After her shower she went to check up on the sleeping redhead and smiled. Anna had managed to contort herself into a seemingly uncomfortable position and drool was dripping from her open mouth as a soft snore came from her. Elsa chuckled softly before heading to go make dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

_How muscles react to certain things is interesting. They contract or relax depending on what they need to achieve. They work differently than one first thinks they do. One would think that if a person was standing and their arms lay besides the bodies normally, muscles would be relaxed. In truth the muscles are being pulled._

_Imagine you have a rubber band and you place something in the middle that makes it pull tight. That thing is your bones. Now imagine this thing in the middle, let's say pencil, it snaps in the middle. The rubber band goes back to its original form. This is how the muscles in your arm work. Your arm is the pencil and the snap in the middle is your elbow. The elastic is your muscles._

Elsa stares at her writing and wonders if she even worded it correctly. She had made sketches to illustrate her point, but still, if one worded things right there were no need for illustrations. She hums and taps the pen on the paper a few times, before just shrugging. She could work on it later when she typed them up.

The room was filled with two different whimpers and the locked wheels of the gurney squeaked under the slight thrashing of the newcomer. Elsa just hummed as she moved a bright over hanging light closer to the gurney. Anna had played a song for her earlier and it was stuck in her mind.

Anna had asked her if she had a favorite song she wanted Anna to play for her. Elsa had then looked through a few books before coming across a rather difficult song. Anna whistled at seeing it but took up the challenge.

So with the redhead distracted for a good few hours or maybe a few days, Elsa could freely do some more research. So here she was, about to delve deeper into biology.

Still humming, Elsa pulled an assortment of medical supplies closer to herself. A muffled scolding came from the woman in the chair and Elsa rolled her eyes as she took off her gag.

"What are you going to do to her you sick fuck?" The woman growled and Elsa raised an eyebrow to her.

"I've decided that, instead of her just taking up space or being a nuisance, she will help further my studies," Elsa hummed matter of fact-ly. Fear flashed behind those brown eyes.

"What are you saying?" She whimpered and Elsa smiled slightly before giving the woman a slight pat on her cheek. She flinched at the action.

"You will see, it might get a slight bit gory, you are warned," Elsa said before placing the gag back into her mouth. The woman struggled as Elsa started humming again and picked up a syringe. She tapped the side of it and let some of the liquid eject out before injecting it into the crying brunette. The crying and whimpering eventually stopped as her head fell to the side.

Now whistling the tune, Elsa stood so the dark haired woman could see her work. She picked up her trusty scalpel and a muffled scream filled the room as the blonde started gently dissecting the unconscious brunette.

Skin was carefully folded back to expose the glistening muscles underneath. Elsa gently dabbed the blood away and moved to be almost eye level with the red tendrils that made up muscles. Hundreds and thousands of long thin strands of almost elastic all lay perfect and coming together at tendons that were generally whiter than bone and stronger too.

Using tweezers Elsa tried to lift one of the strings; it was tricky and basically impossible. They were connected to one another even if it didn't look that way. She nodded and went to write down a few notes.

As Elsa returned to the brunette she saw the darker haired one looking down as her eyes were closed. She sniffled and whimpered softly. The blonde tilted her head and moved the gurney slightly before gripping the woman's chin and making her look.

"Fascinating isn't it? And those are just the muscles. Wait till I get to the organs, but I doubt your sister will survive that," Elsa shrugs before looking back to the bound woman. Her hazel eyes were pleading, but still there was no glimmer of hope, just utter sadness.

"Now, now, you're still my favorite," Elsa smiled and kissed her forehead before going back to the brunette.

Once she was done and satisfied with her notes for the day Elsa took care in carefully stitching the woman back up. After that was done she cleaned her up so she wouldn't get any infections. She hummed and cleaned her hands and medical supplies.

Giving one last look around the place Elsa nodded before heading back out the basement. She was still humming that tune as she looked through her notes and headed to her study. She had just placed them down and wanted to start typing when Anna knocked on the study door, which she had left open.

"Where were you just now?" Anna asked and Elsa just stared at her. She hadn't expected the question and she didn't know how to respond.

"Cause I was looking for you," the redhead said and Elsa tilted her head as her brain tried making up an excuse. Her psychology classes came to her rescue and information clicked together.

_The best lie is the truth._

"I was down in the basement, needed to check up on something," Elsa shrugged and Anna just hummed. She wasn't satisfied with that vague detail, but it would have to do for now.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out and get some pizza," Anna smiled and Elsa thought about that.

"You know what? That sounds amazing," Elsa smiled and walked over to Anna.

"Great! I'll go take a shower and we can leave once were both ready to go," Anna smiled brightly and Elsa smiled back as she closed her study door, locking it just in case. The two got ready to go out and it struck Elsa about half way through getting dressed that maybe this was a date? She'd have to ask the freckled princess.

_Princess? Term of endearment? Do I see her as someone that important?_

The blonde looked to the side as Anna stood in her doorway with a broad grin on her face, asking if she were done yet. Elsa smiled and finished getting dressed before following the girl out to the car.

_Yes. Yes I do._

"Anna, is this a, um, date?" Elsa asked as they were halfway to the nearest restaurant. Anna hummed and tilted her head as she looked to the blonde.

"I would hope so," she said and Elsa bit her lip. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"O-okay," Elsa breathed, it was so soft that Anna almost missed it, but she did hear it and it made her smile. They eventually made it to the restaurant and easily got a seat. With how cold it was and winter looking ever closer, snow starting to last longer with the lack of sun, not many people were out.

Anna noticed that as soon as they were out in public Elsa stopped talking and resumed her mute self. The redhead didn't mind, she had missed talking to more people and was all too happy to talk for the blonde as well. It did however mean that Anna couldn't ask questions for the blonde to answer, unless she stuck to just yes and no questions.

"I know Rapunzel is your cousin, do you have any siblings?" Anna asked as they waited for their order. Elsa shook her head as she fiddles with the napkin.

"Is Hans family as well?" She asked and Elsa shook her head.

"Family friend?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded smiling slightly. Anna bit her lip.

"You had a model before me?" Anna asked and Elsa stiffened slightly before giving a hesitant nod.

"Did something happen to her?" The redhead asked leaning in and Elsa's eyes darted to the side as she nodded again.

"Something bad?" At that Elsa jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Anna slumped in her chair and sighed. The older woman's actions were enough to confirm that while also letting Anna know that it was a sore subject. Rapunzel's words rang through her ears.

_"Elsa started having feelings for her and one day she found her in bed with the gardener and…Elsa just wasn't so eager to leave the house anymore."_

Anna cursed herself. She should have realized it would upset the blonde. Elsa only returned a few minutes later after their food arrived and she seemed to have calmed down. All though Anna didn't see any signs that the woman had cried, but did see darkness in her eyes fade back to her normal lost icy blues.

She didn't ask more questions, not wanting to ruin their first date, but she would find everything out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_Growling is such an animalistic thing to do. Mostly from canines and felines, but some others do it too. Humans are one of them, though theirs don't sound as rumbly as other animals, or hiss-like like reptiles._

_It's usually used to intimidate a rival, or install fear into pray. Humans do it out of anger, usually at the end of a snapping remark, like a bark._

_Vocal cords are a marvel. They can be trained to sing, to make sounds. If one doesn't use them they weaken to the point of not working. Essentially muscles you need to keep using. It's amazing what vibrations can accomplish._

_Growling is vibrating the vocals in a harsh way and amplifying it through your chest and throat. It can be harmful._

Elsa let out her own growl as she practically threw down her pen. The whimpering and sobbing was starting to work on her last nerves.

"Shut up!" She snapped at them, turning her head to them as her hands gripped the table. Her eyes were wilder than they had ever been in years even her hair seemed to look wild. She had been running her hands through her hair while it was tide back so a few strands were pulled out.

Her body felt like it was on fire even with a snow blizzard raging outside. The room was colder than normal from it, but she was still overheating. The pitiful sounds of the sisters stopped for a moment before slowly picking up again.

"What the fuck did I just tell you?" She snarled and stomped over to them. She picked up the scalpel and they gasped.

"I've had enough of your fucking crying!" She growled and gripped the brunette's jaw, her hand covering her chin and most of her mouth as she forced her head back.

"Time to silence you," she scowled and muffled screaming filled the room as the blade dragged across the slightly tanned skin. Blood oozed from the cut and it wasn't long before the woman passed out as her body's violent spasms came to a stop.

Elsa wasted no time in severing the vocals, using a thin pair of scissors to cut them, before stitching her back up. She stared at her bloody hands and panted softly. It glistened in the dim white light in the room. It was a very dark and deep red, or so it looked in the light. Her breathing deepens and her eyes dilate slowly.

"She made me think of her," Elsa said softly before looking to the silently crying woman.

"She was my first you know?" Elsa whispered as she removed the gag from the woman, her bloody fingers leaving slight marks.

"F-first what?" She asked as she gulped her eyes darting to her sister on occasion.

"My first model, my first love, my first," Elsa swallowed thickly, "my first murder," her voice almost disappears. It's filled with sadness at first, but it turns into anger as she growls.

"She deserved it," Elsa growls and lets her eyes travel over the bound woman. She gulps and shivers under that stare.

"You look a lot like her, that's how I chose you girls, I can make her suffer through you," she growls more and touches the woman's cheek with her still dripping fingers. The woman whimpers and turns her head away as best she can.

Elsa lets her finger tips travel down the woman's body. As it reached the end of her gown she forcefully gripped both her thighs and tugged her. The woman let out a yelp as she was now made to slouch in the chair with her knees slightly bend. Elsa could see the frantic rise and fall of the woman's chest as her breathing quickened along with her heart beat.

"I never did get to enjoy her body," Elsa almost purrs, but it still held a growl. Bloody smudges now spread over the woman s thighs and gown as Elsa moves the material out her way.

"Please no, please, I'm not her, please don't do this, spare me this," the woman started crying as her voice started to disappear. Elsa's eyes shot up to her bloody face and grunted.

"You're right, I'm better than this. I am many things, but a rapist is not one," she sighs and washes her hands. The woman almost laughs in relieve as she relaxes. Elsa gags her again before taking her notes and heading back up to the house. She deposits the paper onto her desk in the study before heading to the sound of the piano.

Anna is deep in thought as she stares at the complicated sheet music while trying to move her fingers in the right order. Elsa grabs her waist and the girl startles.

"Gosh Elsa don't do tha-!" Anna is silenced by a forceful kiss from the blonde. It's hungry and needy and it makes Anna melt into the blondes hold. Elsa growls and picks the girl up with almost inhumane strength. The redhead shivers as her back makes contact with the top of the piano. The off tune dings and clangs from their feet and knees on the keys will the room briefly. She looks up to the blonde with slight confusion, but the almost navy blue of her eyes makes her gulp.

Elsa rids them of their cloths and gets on top of the younger woman. As she kisses and occasionally bites Anna's freckled skin the girl gasps and moans.

"What's gotten into you Elsa?" She pants and wraps a leg over the blonde's hips. Their bodies were grinding into the other. This would probably ruin the pianos surface, but they didn't care for that right now.

"Don't talk," Elsa hisses and hooks two fingers into the girl's mouth. Anna's eyes widen, but starts sucking and licking at the intrusions. Elsa groans and lets her free hand slip in between the girls legs. Anna moans as two fingers slide into her.

Elsa's enjoying having both hands' fingers in a hot and wet place. It arouses her more and she almost starts drooling. Anna's hands grip her snow white sides and her finger tips graze the nearest scars on Elsa's back making the woman shiver.

She curls her fingers inside the redhead and Anna arches her back as she moans around Elsa's fingers. The blonde trails her kissing down to Anna's pert breasts. She leaves bite marks all over the freckled skin.

"Ow!" Anna gasps around the delicate fingers as Elsa bites a little too hard at one spot and when she looks down she sees Elsa looking up to her. The bite mark was bleeding slightly and she could see blood smeared over the woman's lips. Teal eyes widened as they watched the tip of a pink tongue run over the blood stained lips before licking over the bite mark. Anna groaned and felt Elsa's fingers in her mouth move to grip her tongue, like chopsticks with sushi.

"I'm sorry Anna, I don't mean to hurt you," Elsa whispered and Anna could see sadness swirl around with a dark anger. The anger won and she felt the grip on her tongue move. Elsa now let her fingers actively play with the pink muscle. Drool started to drip from the redhead's mouth as the movements kept her from swallowing.

Elsa was focusing more on Anna's tongue as she massaged and folded it. Marveled at what the muscle could do. Her other fingers were gently rubbing against that sweet spot inside the redhead that made her moan really loud. Elsa could see Anna's eyes starting to clench shut as she started shivering. She let out little whines and Elsa knew she was close. The girls' grip on her sides tightened and Elsa hissed as one of her fingers pressed harshly into one of her scars.

Elsa pulled her fingers out the girl's mouth just as her climax hits to avoid her biting her fingers. Anna's body locks up as she nearly howls from the intense orgasm. Elsa watched fascinated as drool dripped from her fingers, her thumb running across her finger pads before she looked to them. She then removed her other fingers and held the two hands side by side. One was distinctly more lubricated than the other and not as translucent.

"This was fun, but the piano is not as comfortable as one would think," Anna giggled breathlessly as she relaxed. Her body was still humming and it was actually getting a little cold.

"Let's get you a warm shower," Elsa said slowly as she noticed the goose-bumps rise on the girl's body. Anna nodded and Elsa helped her off the piano gently.

"Wait, what about you?" Anna asked once she was on her feet. Elsa tilted her head and led her to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about me," she simply said and kissed the girls cheek, "the only thing I care about is you," she smiled and kissed the girls temple before ushering her into the bathroom. Anna blushed and started her shower.

Elsa gulped as her eyes trailed to the bite mark that had gone a little far. She never meant to hurt Anna like that. She never wants to hurt Anna like that. Her fingers were tingling and a growling started in her head once more. She squeezes her eyes shut and walks away briskly to her study.

She didn't want to hurt Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

_Each and every human has a killer instinct. They are hunters after all. They not only kill for food, but they kill to protect themselves as well. Then again humans are such selfish creatures, greedy even. They will kill for money, partners, any sort of self-gain, things that they want._

_Then you get those that are most dangerous, those that kill for no particular reason, mostly just simply because they could. Serial killers, people both fear them and are intrigued by them._

_What does it take to be such a killer? What part of the human mind needs to be damaged? What makes a human crack?_

_Roughly five percent of the human populations are either sociopaths or psychopaths. Out of those only a small portion gives into their killer instincts. Most come from either fatherless homes or abusive homes._

_The difference between a sociopath and a psychopath is that psychopaths are more likely to seem normal to everyone. They are master manipulators and can be very charming._

_A sociopath is less organized and can be very nervous or agitated and is quick to display anger. They are more spontaneous and reckless._

Ice blue eyes stared back at themselves. They were searching for some kind of recognition or understanding, but all they saw were the black pools of nothing of the pupils. She felt nothing other than anger and this desire to hurt others.

Elsa's been staring at her reflection in her laptop screen for a while now. The screen had gone to sleep mode as she just stared. She hasn't slept yet and by the look of the light in the room it was morning already. Her eyes flutter and she blinks a couple times before standing to go do her morning routine.

She makes breakfast and as soon as the plates are put out Anna comes sniffing into the kitchen. Routine, it calmed her to some degree. She didn't have to think if she were in a routine.

Anna was talking and eating. Talking and eating at the same time and Elsa found it just a tad funny. This woman never needed to breathe it seemed.

_Wonder what her lungs look like, must be amazing if she doesn't need to breath often. I could just cu- **no!**_

_This is Anna! You don't hurt Anna!_

_Anna is yours and you can't hurt her, she will never leave you._

_But she could, she still has a job and they must be starting to worry about her._

"I want you to quit," Elsa said flatly and Anna nearly choked on her bacon. She coughed and hit her fist against her chest.

"What?" Her voice went up a few octaves making Elsa cringe.

"Your job," Elsa said this time and Anna looked to her with so much, _hurt was it?_

"You're f-firing me?" She asked as tears sprang to her eyes and Elsa frowned.

_Fire her? I'm not her work provider, why would I fire-Elsa! You fucking **moron**!_

"No, no I mean, I want you to quit your job as an escort," she said this time rubbing her eyes.

"I can't just do that, what will I do for money?" Anna asked as she poked at her scrambled eggs.

"You don't need money if you live here," Elsa simply said as if it was obvious.

"Elsa, I can't just do that, I have things to pay," Anna grumbled and Elsa frowned tilting her head.

"I'll pay them off. Anna I just want you to…to stay with me. I know it's sudden and it doesn't make real sense, but I just," Elsa let out a sigh and placed her head in her hands, "I need you," she whispered. There was silence and when Elsa lifted her head up to look to the redhead she saw a sparkle in those eyes.

"Oh Elsa, I'd be happy to stay here, but I can't let you pay off my things," she said and took one of the blondes hands into hers.

"I can give you an allowance, I'll…I'll pay everything and then you can just do odd chores here and there till you paid them off?" Elsa tired her voice sounding a little desperate.

"This is very generous Elsa, but I really can't ask this of you," Anna said with a kind smile. Elsa felt her heart drop and she gripped the girl's hands tightly, maybe a little too tightly.

"Please Anna, I love you," Elsa whimpered, she was really desperate and the words slipped easily from her lips even if they did feel foreign on her tongue. Anna blinked in shock and gasped softly.

Elsa was scared. She didn't know if she had said it too quickly or if the girl even really felt that way about her. The later really made her heart hurt and in turn made her angry. Her grip on Anna's hands tightened. She didn't want to go through another heartache. She feared that this time she would lose herself completely. This time Hans and Rapunzel won't show, because neither was due for days.

She watched the redhead stand up and fire flooded her system. She stood too and noted the sharp knife closest to her, but before she could act she felt arms wrap around her. She blinked and soon as she noticed that Anna was hugging her did ice flood back into her burning body.

She wrapped her arms around the girl and nearly cried as she heard the girl say she loved her back. Never had she thought that anyone would say those words to her. Then again, Anna didn't know the real her and she never would.

After a really long hug Anna pulled away with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll need to head to my place and get my stuff as well as give in my resignation letter. Oh gosh I'd need to-" Anna rambled on and on as she scurried around to eat her breakfast and take a shower then started making a list of things she needed to do and get done. Elsa just stood there, occasionally following the girl, to listen to her ramble. Anna seemed to light up the big empty home with her babbling and smiling. Elsa felt happy for the first time in forever and not the child like glee she would randomly get, which were rare as is, but really happy. She briefly wonders if it's more contempt than happy. Either way she didn't feel as angry anymore. The tingling in her finger tips disappeared and she felt calm.

She would giggle every so often when the girl tripped over her two feet. Anna would stumble and just carry on like nothing happened. Maybe just maybe Anna could make Elsa human again. So far she's been talking a lot more. She knew Rapunzel and Hans would be thrilled.

As Elsa waited for the red whirlwind to die down she let her mind wonder. It went back to what she had been writing. She felt empty inside once more now that she wasn't paying attention to Anna. The words that had slipped form her mouth were her being greedy. She wanted Anna all to herself. And those words slipped out so easily. Wasn't it supposed to be hard or emotional to say you loved someone?

Elsa rests her fingertips over her lips. The words had been so easy to say and she had said it because she was desperate. Did she really love Anna to say it to her? She felt the need to have her that was for sure, but was it out of selfishness or was it out of love?

Elsa pulls her face. The word still felt foreign on her tongue and it was leaving an acidic taste in her mouth. Like her body hated her for saying it. Had she lied? Was she just manipulating the redhead?

Her brain wrecked itself to try and remember a time where she had heard those words or a time where she had actually said them. All she could come up with were her parents and that made pain shoot through her head and body. She moves to her study and shakily sits down in her chair. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes and she was clasping her hands over her mouth. A whimper left her as she curled forward. Silent sobs wrecked her body. Her memories took their hold on her and she was forced to relieve a painful past.


	15. Chapter 15

_Knowledge is power. If you have knowledge you have power over those that don't. The more you know the better your chances in this world. Forget emotions, they slow you down and make you illogical._

_You can only solve problems best when relying only on logic. You should always choose the option that works best in the long run. If possible try to duplicate the results, if there is a difference, find the average._

_Don't be scared to sacrifice things while on the pursuit of results._

**~8 years old~**

"This is a test Elsa, do not disappoint me and your mother."

She was shoved into the room. In one corner was a desk with books and in the other was a play pen with puppies. She wanted to go to the cute little doggies, but the pain in her hands flared up as she took a step towards them.

She whimpered and turned away to the desk and sat down. She opened the first book and started reading, taking notes as she did. Whimpering started from the puppies and she hunched her shoulders up to her ears.

The whimpering became louder and sounded desperate and she spared a glance. One of the puppies got its head stuck in the play pen fence and was trying it's best to get out. She turned to the puppies, but shook her head and went back to her task.

The puppy started howling in pain and she could feel tears start in her eyes. Giving a quick glance at the door she rushes over to the puppy and tries to get its head out. Just as the pup was freed the door slammed open and she was picked up off the floor.

"You had to do one thing Elsa!" The man growled and she whimpered.

"But daddy, the puppy was stuck, I was going to go back to my studies as soon as I had helped it, it was getting hurt!" She pleaded and started fidgeting as he carried her out of the room.

"The pup would have been fine, it was just complaining," he hisses. Her eyes start to water as they near the other door.

"Daddy please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She sobbed, but he was bigger and stronger. He made her sit on a chair and strapped her head and limbs down.

"Maybe this will be faster to teach you to ignore them," he grumbled.

Headphones were placed over her ears and the sounds of animals in distress filled her ears. Her heart broke for them and she cried till tears no longer streamed down her face. She stayed like that for days. The noises later started to just become irritating noise until she was so numb she didn't hear them any longer.

**~10 years old~**

"Elsa, are you listening to me?" Came a deep voice.

Misted over and blurry ice blue eyes look up from there gaze on the floor. The room was cold and the only light came from the projector. Her muscles were aching and she felt like throwing up. A hard slap to her cheek made her muscles lock up and she bit her lip making it bleed.

"Tears are for the weak! The occupied mind does not feel pain, you are not paying attention!" The man growled out. She took a deep breath in and grits her teeth as she willed herself to focus on the text of the slide show. The throbbing pain in her cheek turned dull as the man continued talking.

**~13 years old~**

"Have you learned nothing?"

She let out a sharp cry as the whip made contact with her back once more. Sweat was starting to drip down her body and it stung as it rolled over her freshly made scars. Her breathing was labored and her wrists hurt from where they were tied. Her legs were cramping from being in a kneeling position on the cold hard concrete floor. Her hair clung to her face from where it had escaped her bun.

"I tried my best," she gasped and hissed as another lash was given.

"You're best? Anything less than 100 percent is a fail Elsa!" He hissed and nodded his head. Another lash hit her back and she clenched her jaw.

"You think we pay for the best tutors out there for you to fail?" He barked and she looked up to him. He didn't want an answer, it was rhetorical. Another lash hit her and she was left to think about her mistakes.

**~16 years old~**

"We're only doing this to help you Elsa."

Another wave of nausea overcame her and she vaulted forward to throw up in the bucket her mother held out to her. She coughed and nearly choked as her breathing became labored. Her muscles were numb and her diaphragm was screaming.

Her eyes traveled back up to the image in front of her. A photo of a naked man. She pulled her face and threw up again. Her mother stroked her back which made her flinch away. Her father cleared his throat and went onto the next photo. After a few more and with her stomach decidedly empty by now she just looked away.

She felt her mother remove the IV drip from her arm and she could feel herself relax. After regaining herself they showed her another photo. The result was instant. Dry heaves left her and she pushed the pictures away.

**~18 years old~**

"Stop being so squeamish Elsa!"

Her hands shook as they held the scalpel. Her body wanted to make her throw up at the sight and stench in the room. In front of them lay a dead body, prepped and ready for dissection.

She's only seen this in the books, it had looked rather disgusting when they went into detail and she never thought she'd have to actually do this. She never thought she'd get to see a real dead body. She had hoped she would had to see one, but no such luck.

Her father gave a slight tap to her back and she nearly hissed. It wasn't a hard tap, but when it landed perfectly on a still healing wound. She felt her legs go weak, but she gulped and let the knife slice into the body, following the lines drawn on it.

To her relief the person had been dead and in cold storage for long enough so blood wasn't oozing from it. She didn't think she could handle that, but who knows what they were still going to make her do.

**~21 years old~**

"You know your mother and I love you very much right Elsa?"

She almost sneered at that blatant lie. They would say it every time before her punishments were given to her. As if it would make up for what was to come.

"You know we only do what we do to make sure you can be the best," he said and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She kept her face as neutral as possible, her eyes not looking at him or her mother.

Only this time, she wasn't about to get whipped. She wasn't naked and in the basement. They were standing in the doorway, in a tux and dress. They were on their way to some fancy party.

She never got to go. She wasn't allowed to have fun. The only time she wasn't at home was when she was at her father's work. She clutched her course books to her chest and he smiled to her. Even that was fake she knew.

They taught her that emotions were useless yet they would display anger and this so called love.

_Hypocrites._

She briefly wondered how they thought those punishments would help her in the long run. She didn't dwell on it too long. It could have ranged from some twisted thought that pain was the best personality modifier. Like positive reinforcement or reverse psychology. Maybe this was one big experiment of their own? Who knows? They succeeded anyway.

She now only valued knowledge and perfection. She had to, or pain would follow. Nothing distracts her anymore. She hardly felt pain to be honest and her mind was dwelling on things that would even scare her parents.

They might have succeeded to make the perfect student, but in reality, Elsa thought, they only succeeded in creating a _monster._


	16. Chapter 16

_Evolution is a controversial thing to talk about. Always a debate among the scientific mind and the creationist mind. It comes down to believe and in all fairness, science has proven itself time and time again._

_Take the human body for example. There are two distinctive organs humans no longer need. Some are even born without them as of recent studies. As humans have improved their living conditions and with the help of modern medicine, these two organs became obsolete._

_These two organs are the appendix and the tonsils._

_The appendix used to hold bacteria that helped break down uncooked food like meat, but humans have since learned to cook their food, therefor leaving the appendix virtually useless. Hence why removing it changes nothing._

_The tonsils were the body's first line of defense against pathogens. Now with modern medicine it does not need to work as hard to keep one healthy. Also removing those, changes just about nothing from a human's everyday life._

_So with evolution some are born without these useless organs._

_If they need better proof, look at skin color. The warmer a place is the darker the skins of the natives are. The colder a place is the lighter the skins of the natives are._

A sigh breaks the silence in the room and blue eyes close momentarily. It was silent today. There were no cries and no whimpers. It was still cold, but not enough to feel uncomfortable. The concrete basement was still humid. Sweat still clung to skin.

Elsa felt tired, mentally so. The memories were painful and grueling. Anna had found her passed out on her desk after they were done. She made her go to bed and when she finally woke up it was in the middle of the night. Anna was fast asleep at her side.

She decided to do some work while she was up, no doubt Anna would want to go into town when she woke up. Leaving her with no working time.

Elsa sighed again and walked over to the bound sisters. The one on the chair just looked defeated and the one on the gurney looked so sad. The brunette flinched as Elsa pats her hair.

"You must be in so much pain," she said softly and watery eyes looked to her.

"Don't worry, you won't have pain for long," she whispered and at the look both women gave her Elsa sighed once more as she pulled a small stool closer to sit on.

"For you two, death is inevitable. Letting you go is not an option, but I thank you both for your sacrifice in helping me," she said calmly as she took a hand from each woman and stroked her thumbs over their knuckles. They were both shaking. She tightened her hold on the one on the gurney and looked to her. A muscle twitched in her jaw.

"You will not survive this dissection, but I want to thank you for your contributions to my research," Elsa said and she felt the one in the chair tighten her hold on her fingers. She turned to look to her.

"This would be a good observation to see how you would respond to what you witness," the blonde whispered before standing. She stepped on a lever on the chair, forcing the woman to sit instead of leaning slightly back. To make sure she would watch Elsa strapped her head to the head rest and inserted eye speculums to keep her eyes open.

"I know this is going to be painful to watch and I don't blame you for how disgusting this is," Elsa explained as she stroked the woman's hair out her face. She closed her eyes and kissed the woman's forehead.

"You will have a less painful death, I promise," she whispers and moves the gurney to stand in front of the chair. With a tap of the foot it sank to the ground and Elsa pulled her instruments closer as she sat down next to it comfortably. One quick glance up to the woman showed her that she was flicking her eyes up and down. She wanted to look away but couldn't.

With a soft hum Elsa used scissors to cut off the brunettes cloths. The stitches on her arm and throat were still angry and days away from healing. She never intended to keep her too long anyway.

She stroked the brunette's hair gently and gave, what she hoped was, a sad smile. Her thumb stroked at her forehead.

"You will feel some pain, but after that, you will never feel pain again, I promise," Elsa whispers and turns her attention to the woman's body. She gently used a marker to make surgery lines on the tanned body. The woman's skin slowly started glistening from sweat as her heart no doubted-ly picked up speed, adrenaline rushing her body.

"The reason I am not giving you a sedative nor killing you before this is simple really," Elsa said as she picked up her scalpel.

"I want to see how long you will last, before your body gives in," she finished and gave a last look between the sisters. Taking in a big breath through her nose and exhaling it through her mouth, the scalpel slowly cuts into the flesh. What escaped the brunette was not a scream. It was a gasping and gurgling sound, like she was choking on water.

Elsa watched the blood spill and trail over the skin. She managed to reach the woman's navel before the tense body suddenly relaxed. Her head had rolled to the side. Tears were trailing down her face and blood out her mouth. The one in the chair was sobbing and screaming into her gag.

Elsa closed her eyes briefly, fighting off different memories. These ones not as bad as those of her parents, but not pleasant either. She's never done this on a fresh body before and it was making her a little uneasy, but it was quickly done away with a shake of her head.

After Elsa was done dissecting the body and taking notes she stood and went to go wash her hands. As she had worked on the body she had explained things to the watcher. Sometimes one had to hear things out loud to understand them better.

"That was rather educational wouldn't you agree?" She asked the strangely silent woman. Her eyes closed instantly when the speculums were removed. Elsa hummed and pulled the gurney back up then dragged it to the corner of the room. There she opened one of the blue containers and gently placed the body into it.

Her bare feet silently moved over the concrete floor to a cabinet and she pulled out a few jugs of acid. She then carefully poured the dangerous chemical over the body till most of it was covered. It would take a couple of days, but it was one of the best ways to get rid of the body.

She gave a satisfied sigh before closing the container and placing the empty bottles near the stairs. Elsa gave the gagged woman one last look before heading back up to the house, taking her notes with her.

As she ascended the stairs a smile started forming on her lips as she wondered if Anna was awake yet. If not the smell of breakfast was always a sure way to get her up from bed.

Anna always seemed to make her feel calm and happy. She would do anything for the redhead. Giving one last look down the stairs before closing and locking the door, Elsa can't help but think.

_I would do **anything** to keep Anna with me._

**_Forever._ **


	17. Chapter 17

_It's fascinating how people are either introverts or extroverts. The most ideal is to be an ambivert._

_Introverts are people that like to be alone. They enjoy being alone. Being in crowds makes them nervous and uncomfortable._

_Extroverts love being surrounded by people. They like going out to parties and talking to others._

_An ambivert is the perfect balance between the two._

_Introverts don't make friends easily; most times an extrovert would befriend them out of their need to be around people. The introvert, being the way they are would allow this without any real option._

_It has been referred to as adopting._

_Possible due to the extroverts need to take care of something/someone. The introvert actually benefits from this. As long as the extrovert understands the introverts need to be alone. The extrovert can be helpful in situations where others are talking to the introvert; they will take over the conversation for them._

_The introvert in turn helps the extrovert learn to enjoy peace and quiet. To help them slow down and stay grounded in a way._

Elsa just enjoys the bubbling redhead as she runs around her very small apartment to gather her things. Blue eyes looks around. It's not a very nice place, it's in a shitty neighborhood. The wall paper is peeling at some spots and one could see where Anna tried to make it look better. It was fully furnished, but even those things were unacceptable.

Elsa felt like throwing up and just wanted to scrub herself clean from being in this neighborhood. She guesses she's a bit spoiled.

"Well I think that's that!" Anna chirps and Elsa looks to the three bags and four boxes the girl had packed. This was it? Yea, alright she was a bit spoiled.

Elsa nods and helps her carry everything to the car. The sky was turning dark and Elsa guesses they have been busy for almost twelve hours. They had given in her resignation and a notice to the building manager that Anna was moving out. They even stopped by Hans's house, to his surprise, to get him to take care of Anna's financial debt.

He had invited them in and went over the quick draft Elsa had made to authorize the funds being used. Hans had wanted to ask some questions, but the far off look in Elsa's eyes made him bite his tongue. He however couldn't help but smile at seeing the loving gaze Elsa would give to Anna as the girl looked around in awe.

"Would you like to eat something before we go back home?" Elsa asked softly as they got into the car. It sent a pleasant shiver down her back thinking that _her_ home was now _their_ home. Anna had her own pleasurable shiver run down her back at the thought.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go watch a movie and then have dinner? Kinda like a second date?" Anna asked biting her lip. Elsa blushes slightly. She can't remember ever seeing a movie, nor watching TV for that matter. Her parents said they were only distractions and the information they portray are incorrect. She suddenly realizes that Anna must have been extremely bored with there being no electronic devices in the house.

Elsa swallows thickly and nods as she drives them to the theater. The girl practically ejects herself out of the car once they stop and runs up to the posters outside to see what is playing. Elsa follows slowly and wonders what the girl would pick.

"This one!" Anna exclaims excitedly as she points to a rather red poster. It had an actress's face in the middle with white letters over her face saying 'Red Sparrow'. Elsa briefly wonders if this was something like 'To kill a mockingbird', where it had nothing to do with a bird as she had learned when her parents made her read it at aged 10.

"Jennifer Lawrence plays the lead, she's really good, I liked her in The Hunger Games, I think Mockingjay was my favorite," Anna says as she sways on her feet and Elsa blinks.

_There is a movie called Mockingjay? Is it a mockingbird crossed with a blue jay?_

Elsa shakes her head, too much information at once.

She nods to Anna and they get two tickets. Anna demands they get popcorn and drinks. She insisted that you could not enjoy a movie without them and who was Elsa to question that? She's never been to a movie before. They find their seats and the blonde watches as the redhead places her sneakered feet on the back rest of the empty seat in front of her.

"What? It's comfortable, I'll sit right once the movie starts," Anna snickers at the look Elsa gives her before stuffing her face with the popcorn. Elsa curls into the big chairs as the cinema starts to fill up, but relaxes once she feels Anna take her hand into hers. The place darkens and Elsa jerks slightly, but Anna just tightens her hold on the woman. Elsa watches the girl fold her legs under her and lean to her slightly to hook their arms together.

She smiles and relaxes, mimicking the redhead, but jumps at the sudden noise that blared form the wide screen. Anna giggles beside her before kissing her cheek and turning her attention back to the trailers.

Elsa can't take her eyes off the screen, the bright colors and noise and just everything is a little over whelming. The place seemed to have a strange energy to it and she felt excited for the movie as it started.

She and the whole cinemas excitement grew into slight horror as a torture scene appears in front of their eyes. She can feel Anna cling to her and whimper. Elsa felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She wasn't scared exactly, more curious than anything and deep down she was glad her parents didn't do those things to her.

She wonders about the methods and the reactions. She wonders if that was all accurate, but there was no way she was going to get her hands on a skin graft machine without raising red flags. Elsa bites her lip as her free hand, that's clutching the arm rest of the seat, scratches at the upholstery. She screams are really well done and she genuinely believes this actress in her acting. She had momentarily forgotten this was fiction and that this wasn't actually happening.

After the movie had ended and they cinema was emptying out did Elsa realize that Anna was still clinging to her. She tapped the girls cheek softly and tilted her head.

"Sorry Elsa, that was just really scary, I'm going to have nightmares tonight for sure," she giggles nervously and Elsa bites her lip. She wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders and walks her out to the nearest restaurant.

"I'm a little full from the popcorn and drink so I think I'm going to have something light," Anna says as she looks over the menu. Elsa on the other hand feels ravenous; the redhead had eaten her popcorn as well when things started getting tense.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Kristoff and I will be your waiter."

Elsa looks up from her menu to the tall blonde brute of a man. He's not looking at her, but rather at Anna. She frowned and caste her eyes to the redhead as she still had her nose stuck in the menu. With a slight growl Elsa snaps her fingers in front of his face and points to her order. He nods and writes it down before his attention is back to the redhead.

Anna's eyes lit up as she finds something and when she looks up to their waiter, her cheeks flush slightly. Elsa watches with slight confusion as the redhead stumbles over her words and eventually manages to place her order after knocking over the condiments rack on the table.

Elsa doesn't like this. Not at all.

"He's kinda cute," Anna says as she strokes a strand of hair in behind her ear that had come loose from her twin braids. Elsa just pulls her face and looks around. Anna clears her throat and looks down at her fiddling fingers.

"Sorry, we're on a date I shouldn't think others are cute," she whispers and Elsa just hums.

"The movie was really great though, even if some parts were scary. Also thank you so much for everything you've done today," Anna smiles shyly to the blonde and Elsa can't help the slight blush that forms over her cheeks.

"Did you like the movie?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded with a slight smile of her own. It wasn't long before their orders arrived and Elsa could feel her blood boiling at the extra attention the man was giving the redhead. She wanted to throw her hot chocolate into his face, but bit down the urge. She didn't want to show Anna how cruel she could be, not on purpose that is.

So when he went to give her mug of coco she _accidentally_ knocked it out of his hand in an attempt to take it from him. Some of the contents spilled onto her hand, but the burning sensation was very dull.

Anna gasped and started apologizing for Elsa as she grabbed some napkins to dab at his arm that got the brunt of the spill. Elsa grits her teeth and feigned her own pain at the red marks on her hands started to show. Anna focused her attention onto the blondes hand and Kristoff could have sworn the older woman stuck out her tongue at him when he turned away to go clean up and fetch a new mug.

"Oh, Elsa you should be more careful. You have a knack for burning yourself it seems," Anna sighed and kissed the fading marks. Elsa knew she was talking about the steam incident right before they had kissed for the first time.

Kristoff brought her a new mug and she gave a forced smile in thanks. The dinner itself was pleasant and Elsa enjoyed hearing the girl talk as always. Every time Kristoff came around to ask how things were Elsa would glare at him till he went away.

"Elsa, are you jealous?" Anna asked after the third time it happened. Elsa blinked before pouting and looking to her food. The redhead gave a soft chuckle before stroking one of Elsa's hands.

"Snowflake, I'm only interested in you," she smiled and Elsa blushed hard at the nickname. It seemed to calm her down a little. After they were done eating, with Anna stealing some of Elsa's food from her plate much to the blonde's annoyance, they asked for the check.

Kristoff handed it to Anna, but the blonde took it from him to pay. Her eyes widened and her heart throbbed thickly in her chest as she saw the man had written down his number with a message to Anna to call him. The man had the audacity to put a winking face next to it.

Anna frowned and took the check from the blonde at seeing her freeze. When she saw the message her eyes widened and a soft 'oh' left her mouth. The slight blush on the redhead cheeks sent her over the edge and she stood abruptly and gripped the man's shirt.

"Who the fuck do you think you are trying to get with my fucking girlfriend?" she snarled through her teeth. Her voice reminded Anna of that day she had scolded her for wanting to go outside. The redheads palms grew clammy and her legs turned to jelly.

"Elsa, he didn't know, just let him go," Anna tried, but the blonde had gone deaf with rage. The man was pushing at her surprisingly strong hands.

"Cool it! I didn't know okay? You two just look like sisters so I just assumed," Kristoff said a little panicked. Elsa's eyes reminded him of a rabid wolf.

"Count yourself fucking lucky for being in a crowded place. I swear if we were someplace secluded I would have made your life a fucking nightmare," she growls through her teeth so only Anna and Kristoff could hear. The threat sounded genuine and Anna gasped at its ferocity.

Elsa let go of the man's shirt and thrust the check back into his hands with the money inside.

"Come near her again and I will slit your fucking throat," she hisses just so he could hear as Anna was busy gathering their coats. With a huff she wrapped her arm around Anna's waist and took her outside. It was starting to snow again and the redhead managed to pull her jacket on. Elsa didn't seem bothered by the cold. The drive home was silent and Anna felt slightly scared.

She knew Elsa had a bad temper, but she didn't know it was so bad that she would do and say something so harsh. It was an honest mistake what Kristoff did. Teal eyes shift to the blonde next to her. She can see how tense Elsa is. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her grip of the steering wheel was even tighter.

Anna looks down. Maybe she could have let the poor guy know she wasn't available. She shouldn't have been all flustered around him and mentioned he was cute. Her arms circle around herself. Maybe it was her fault too.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anger always seems to be the one thing that both emotional and logical people understand. It's a great equalizer. All though emotional people get angry because their emotions are attacked. A logical person gets angry due to a lack of understanding or frustration._

_The emotional person usually reduces to hurting the other with words and a raised voice._

_A logical person might just act out physically, because words had already failed them._

_But both are capable of hurting other when angry or even upset. If pushed harder they are even capable of murder._

Anna remembers reading that somewhere. She remembers being in Elsa's study when she read it. It was on her desk on what looked like a manuscript. She didn't ask questions and just grabbed the book the woman had held out to her.

Elsa had helped her carry what little belongings she had to her bedroom. Despite them being a couple they still had separate rooms, even if they shared the same bed. Anna realizes she's never been in the older woman's room.

After placing her stuff on the bed Elsa went to her study and Anna could just sigh as she unpacked. She felt awful for making the woman mad. She should have realized that Kristoff was flirting with her. She's just no used to that kind of attention, Elsa didn't talk much and everything just feels weird. Sure Elsa was sweet and attentive, but the woman would disappear for hours on end.

Anna would sometimes go to bed alone. She guesses that having a roof over her head and food in her belly is enough, but she wanted silly movie nights and mindless chatter while staring at the ceiling in each other's arms.

Anna sighs as she finishes unpacking. She was being selfish. Elsa was clearly already acting out of her comfort zone and she should be happy with what they have. She got the girl out of the house and even to go watch a movie!

Anna should be happy. She gives a nod and smiles. She would be happy with whatever Elsa does for her. The least she could do for everything the woman has done for her is give her, her undivided attention.

Anna decided to go an apology to Elsa, to set her mind at ease that she would not leave her for anyone. As she turned to her open door she saw Elsa walk by. Her face pulled into a scowl. Her heart thumped hard in her chest. She knew the woman was about to go down stairs and disappear again for god knows how long this time.

"Elsa wait!" She called and rushed out the room. Elsa stopped at the foot of the stairs a hand on the banister. Her back to the redhead.

"Elsa can we talk please? Or rather can I talk to you? You don't have to say anything," Anna swallows thickly and Elsa turned to her slowly. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together. She could see her jaw move side to side slightly. She was grinding her teeth. Anna watched her slowly walk into the bedroom, her arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the restaurant. I should have noticed and told him I wasn't single, but I didn't notice Elsa, honest. I was just thinking about our date and how happy I was. I will admit that I did like the attention, but I love your attention," Anna quickly says as she sees those icy blue eyes widen and hear her taking in a sharp breath through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly as her jaw clenched more.

"It won't happen again, Elsa I promise, please forgive me?" Anna asks. Her hands were combing through her hair in fear and uncertainty. Elsa looks to the side, her hands gripping at her snowman sweater tightly. Anna swallows thickly as she grips her hair.

Elsa's eyes snap to her suddenly and the anger in those eyes makes Anna startle. The older woman moves faster than should be humanly possible, but maybe that was just because Anna was too focused on the swirling storm she saw in those eyes. She pins Anna to the bed, her arms above her head with Elsa's face so close their noses brush against the other.

"You belong to me," Elsa growls and a shiver runs down Anna's spine. She gulps and icy eyes follow the bob of her throat. Anna gasps as cold lips and a warm tongue press to her throat. Moments later sharp teeth sink into her throat and a scream gets blocked form the action.

Elsa could taste blood, it was metallic and addictive. She didn't bite hard enough to make it bleed badly, just small puncture wounds where her canines had pierced her. She knew she bit too hard, but she was just so angry that she wanted to leave a mark on the redhead while hurting her. She wanted to show her who was dominant like an animal. She hates herself for that.

Anna whimpers softly as that warm and wet tongue licks over the bite mark. Tears pricked her eyes, but she succumbed to the blonde. Elsa was far stronger than she looked and Anna has never been much of a fighter.

Somehow Anna knew she deserved this. The older woman had done so much for her and all she asked for in return was loyalty. Anna could do that. She could be loyal and devoted to her. Elsa obviously has issues and if they can be managed by a few compromises than Anna would do that.

Anna is brought out of her thoughts by a needy kiss from the blonde. It wasn't angry or hungry. It was full of need, need to be reassured. The redhead kisses back and the need turns into hunger. She can feel her lips start to bruise and swell as Elsa nips at her lips.

The older woman's body lowers onto hers and she's lighter than she looks and she looks light as is. But Anna can feel those muscles as their cloths get taken off and arms encircle around her waist. Elsa's kissing moves to her neck then shoulder and settles at her breasts. She hisses and arches her back at the nips at her soft flesh and she hard sucks on her nipples. She tried letting Elsa know it was a little painful, but the woman just growled at her. She did lighten up a little though. She wasn't all that bad.

Anna shivers and twitches as those lips move to the rest of her body all the way to her toes. Then all the way back up to her fingertips. Elsa was leaving marks all over her body, there was no way she would be able to hide them all.

Strangely this all just turns Anna on to the point of almost reaching a climax without friction. She whimpers as Elsa stops her marking crusade, but her disappointment turns into full on surprise as her body arches just about off the bed. Elsa's tongue was deep inside her, her teeth pressing against her hard.

Anna looks down and see's the storms in the woman's eyes turn into blizzards. There was so much underlined darkness in those eyes, they looked dangerous. As Anna's body reacts to her orgasm, her mind is reacting to those eyes.

In the seconds before her mind was over ruled by immense pleasure, she knew. She knew that Elsa was very dangerous and capable of things she did not want to think about. She had never seen this level of broken darkness inside someone.

Elsa looked _malevolent_.


	19. Chapter 19

_Possessiveness. It's such a hated word. It makes the person seem selfish. Then again that is what it means, isn't it? To be selfish with a possession._

_If one is possessive of an object others can understand to a degree, it also depends what the object is. Regardless if it's something imaginary or tangible._

_But when one is possessive of another human being? That is when things go downhill. They get angry and upset. Saying that humans are not to be viewed as objects meant for just one person and should be free to be given a choice._

_What they don't understand is that certain aspects of that person are what the possessive one wishes to keep to themselves. It's due to trust being broken in past, when loyalty had been forgotten._

_They don't understand why the person is possessive. Nor do they realize what a possessive person would do for the object of their obsession._

Those words ran through her brain like poison spreading up the roots of the sanity tree. Her feet shuffle over the concrete floor. Her arms curled around her waist as her hands gripped her sides, fingernails scratching between scars. Her lip had started bleeding some time ago from gnawing on it.

Brown eyes followed her lazily as she paced up and down. She didn't notice, she wasn't here for the bound woman. She just needed the cold clamminess of the basement to focus her mind. Strange she knew. The place she feared her whole life was now her sanctuary.

It was well past midnight and she had waited till Anna was in deep slumber before coming down here. Her eyes had traveled over the fading and healing bite marks she had left. She felt a little bad about some, where she had broken through skin. It was the only way she knew how to claim and not hurt the woman. She had wanted to hurt her so bad, wanted to show her who was in charge, but she just couldn't. She didn't _want_ to hurt her.

Elsa feels at war with herself. Long forgotten emotions were creeping into her brain and it was malfunctioning like some dying clock. She felt like constantly hitting her head in hopes of snapping it back into place.

"Why am I like this? Is it the lack of affection? The lack of positive reinforcement as a child?" She muttered to herself, still pacing. One of the things she learned from her psychology and human behavior classes were that she shared so many characterizations with psychopaths and sociopaths. She had tried not to fall into the lines of a stalker. Yet here she was, developing obsessive and possessive traits.

Elsa stopped her pacing and her icy eyes turned to brown. She walks closer to her and the woman startles slightly. The blonde's hands cup the woman's face and she strokes her cheekbones with her thumbs.

"I'm going to try positive reinforcement, more than I already tried doing. She will not see this side of me, she will not see this monster," Elsa whispers, more to herself than to the bound woman. She gives the woman's forehead a kiss before walking up the stairs.

As she locked the door she couldn't wait to crawl back into bed next to the redhead. The warmth of her body was so pleasant it made sleeping so much easier. It helped fight the nightmare away. Elsa almost wanted to hum as a smile worked onto her face at the thought, but it crashed and burned quickly.

Something was wrong. The air felt off. It was colder than it should be and there was a draft. Elsa couldn't go look for the open window because the muffled scream coming from upstairs made her gasp.

_Anna!_

Adrenaline rushed her body and she sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her breathing became labored as panic clouded over her brain. Once up top she saw Anna on the floor, between the nearest bathroom and their bedroom, but what made her panic turn into rage was the man standing above her wearing all black. He turned to look to her and she saw his cold unfeeling eyes.

"Just be a good girl and I won't kill you both," he growled. He expected to see fear and horror in the blue eyes of the scrawny looking blonde, but what he saw was a darkness greater than anyone he's ever seen.

"E-Elsa," Anna whimpered from the floor as she tried to prop herself up, blood was trailing down her face and that just angered Elsa more.

"You chose the wrong house to rob," Elsa growled. It was very animalistic and her eyes almost seemed to glow in the faint light that streamed form the bedroom.

"I'm not scared to hurt you girl," the man growled back, his was less angry and more fearful. Elsa stepped closer and Anna could see that same look she had seen mere hours ago.

_Malevolent_.

The man raised the crowbar he had in his hand and swung it at the blonde, but Elsa easily gripped it with her hand. Anna winced at the sound of metal making contact with flesh and bone. Her own hand stung for the older woman, but Elsa looked unfazed.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said softly. What happened next was astonishing and horrifying to the redhead as she managed to move away from the two people. Elsa had yanked the bar out of the man's hand and had twirled it in her hand a few times as he took a step back.

Elsa's eyes flashed for a split second before all hell broke loose. Anna watched as her breathing became more frantic and her heart speed up out of fear. Elsa moved with a certain grace and power.

The crowbar glinted in the dimply lit hallway as it was raised over and over again. The sounds of screaming and grunting mixed with metal against skin and bone filled the air. The sound of bones cracking and breaking along with blood joined in not long after.

"Come into my house!" Blood splatter covered the right wall.

"Try and steal form me!" Blood splatter covered the left wall.

"Hurt my loved one!" Blood even splattered the ceiling.

"And threaten to kill us!" Blood seeped into the carpeted hallway as the man lay crumbled and broken on the floor. His breathing was labored and gurgled. Elsa was panting and sweating, blood dripped from the blunt weapon as she stood over him.

"You thought this was going to be an easy target huh? A big house in the middle of nowhere with just two woman living there. You thought you were so smart and lucky," Elsa gave a dark chuckle before the smile dropped and she raised the crowbar above her head.

"Death is not what you deserve, but death is what you will get," she snarled. Anna nearly threw up as the metal weapon came down and practically caved the man's scull in. He twitched slightly before going limp. Elsa let her grip on the weapon go as she stumbled back. She was panting as her arms hung at her sides. Blood was dripping from her body and face.

She missed this rush. The relieve of anger and the satisfaction of being in the highest control over someone. A slight god complex, she muses, just another thing to add to her growing list of unstable disabilities.

Anna watched the woman in slight fear, but it slowly faded as what happened settled in. Elsa had just saved her life. She had _murdered_ someone for her to protect her. Elsa could have gotten seriously hurt, but she chose to traumatize herself with taking a life… _for her._

"Elsa," she whispered and tried to stand. She needed to thank her. Elsa's vacant eyes moved to the redhead and worry set in. She rushed to the woman and helped her up.

"Anna! Are you okay? Let's get into the bathroom so I can see the damage," Elsa said franticly as she moved the girl into the bathroom. She made her sit on the closed toilet seat. The light helped her see where the blood on the girl was coming from.

"He didn't hit me that hard, but it still hurts," Anna whimpered and Elsa quickly pulled out a medical kit from under the sink. She cleaned the small cut as the redhead hissed. Elsa was silent as she worked. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the woman pull out a needle.

"Whoa, whoa, if I need stitches shouldn't I go to the hospital?" Anna asked as she stopped the blonde. Elsa stared at her for a moment.

"Anna we live almost 4 hours away from the nearest hospital. I can do this, I've done stitches before," Elsa said as she moved closer.

"On who?" Anna asked and Elsa sighed.

"Can we not talk about that now? I just want to heal you," Elsa whined and the redhead let her work. She whimpered and hissed at the pain the needle caused. It wasn't long before Elsa was done. Anna sat and watched her clean herself up in silence.

"You killed someone," Anna finally said and Elsa looked away.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper…he hurt you and I got so angry," Elsa whispered as she tried her best to explain herself. She never had to explain why she killed.

"Hey, I am grateful," Anna said softly as she took the woman's hand in hers. Elsa looked to her in slight confusion.

"He would have killed us most likely, because we saw his face. I know taking a life is wrong and I feel like throwing up, but right now, I'm just grateful to be alive," Anna said as she pulled Elsa closer and hugged her. Elsa stroked her hair as she felt the girl cry into her tummy.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she guessed this is what heartbreak felt like. She felt hurt at seeing the girl this scared and relieved at the same time. She would try harder not to turn the monster inside her at the redhead. She cared too much, she…

"I love you," Elsa whispers as she kneels down and hugs the girl close. Anna clings to her and tears fall harder. She sobbed out an 'I love you too'. Elsa kissed her head and stroked her back till she calmed down.

"Come on let me make you some hot coco then get you back to bed," Elsa smiled to her gently as she helped her stand.

"Shouldn't I stay awake or something? After a concussion or something?" Anna asked as they exited the bathroom. Elsa made sure the girl didn't look to the body behind them as she walked with her down to the kitchen.

"There is no real reason to keep a person awake after a blow to the head, as long as the person is responsive and can hold conversation things should be fine," Elsa said gently and let the girl sit at the table before setting forth on making hot coco.

"Oh, well I guess you can't trust TV and books then huh?" Anna smiled and Elsa chuckled.

"That's why I've never watched TV nor read fiction. Parents always said it's just a distraction and the information is more wrong than right," Elsa hummed.

"Your parents were very strict?" Anna asked and Elsa tensed. She hadn't meant to mention her family to the girl.

"Anna, I don't want to talk about them, I shouldn't have mentioned them," Elsa said flatly and Anna looked down. She just wanted more insight to the woman's past and life.

"Maybe one day, but not tonight," Elsa said and mentally slapped herself. She would regret that she knew. Anna perked up slightly and smiled, but she was growing tired. Elsa gave her a mug of coco. They both enjoyed their chocolaty goodness before Elsa took her to the room again. Once more Elsa stopped her from looking to the body.

Anna wanted to ask what was going to happen now, but the moment her head rested on the heavenly pillows she was out like a light. Elsa sighed and tucked her in before cracking her knuckles and setting forth on getting rid of the body.

First she covered him in plastic to keep blood from trailing as she carried him to the basement. The bound woman's eyes widened at seeing Elsa enter with the plastic covered body. Elsa could see the question in the woman's eyes.

"Someone broke in and hurt Anna," Elsa said and unwrapped the body. The bound woman almost gagged at the sight in front of her. Elsa huffed and got the last of her acid out of the cupboard.

"Was saving this for you, but looks like I need to get some more," Elsa sighed and dragged him to the blue bins. She opened one and heaved him into it. The plastic he was covered in wouldn't melt away with the acid; she'd have to burn that. After covering him in acid she closed the bin and Elsa went back up the stairs. She found the window he came through and closed it.

Now she had to take care of the blood covered hallway.


	20. Chapter 20

_Morals, every person has them right? Good ones, bad ones and questionable ones. They can even change as a person learns and gets wiser. But are bad morals really bad when you think the ends justify the means?_

_Like they say killing is wrong and makes you a bad person, yet people get shipped out to war where they are made to kill others. Then they are seen as heroes by their country._

_Everything isn't black and white, but rather gray. Morals are a gray area. A matter of perspective._

Anna groans and blinks her eyes open. Her head hurts and she feels like she just woke up from a nightmare. Her hand strokes through her hair and freezes at feeling the stitches on her head. Realization of what had happened hit her like a freight train.

"Elsa!" She screams and within seconds the blonde is in the room looking around wildly. At noticing that there were no threats she sighs and walks over to the redhead.

"Don't scare me like that," Elsa scowls and Anna just stares at her. She's covered in blood. Well not covered, but there is blood smears on her shirt like she rubbed her hands clean on it and her knees were bloody too like she had knelt in blood.

Elsa notices Anna's wide and hesitant eyes as she nears before realizing how she looks.

"Sorry Anna, I was cleaning and was about to take a shower before you called," Elsa says as she rubs the back of her neck. Anna blinks at her as the words settle in. She searches the older woman's eyes. There was no storm, no darkness and no malevolence. All Anna could see were a lost innocence, a broken sadness and perpetual confusion.

This Elsa was not the same one that had murdered that intruder. This Elsa was more reminiscent of when Rapunzel was around yet still different. Anna briefly thinks that she should start writing things down. She still needs to ask Rapunzel some more things.

"Please just…go shower and get rid of those cloths," Anna says, her voice shaking. Elsa swallows thickly and nods as she heads back out. The redhead drops back into the pillows and cover her face with her hands. She can feel tears start to wet her palms and a breath catches in her throat.

The older woman didn't look like she regretted killing someone, nor like it bothered her in the least. Her mind goes back to last night and through a thick fog she can see Elsa clear as day. She could see the look in her eyes, hear her voice and it all seems to fall into place in her head.

Elsa has no remorse.

That thought scares Anna to no end.

The only thing that counters that however is that day she had thrown the redhead out into the cold. Elsa had made sure she was warmed up and was extra nice to her, like she felt bad about it. Anna's brain wrecks itself and one thing stands out.

Elsa was a very cold and logical person. When she does speak to others besides Anna her words are exact and to the point. Everything she does has a reason and she's not afraid to let her distaste be known.

But when it came to Anna?

Elsa was willing to go out her comfort zone. She was willing to do things for her that does not benefit her in the slightest. She was willing to _lie_ to her, to spare her feelings.

Anna was her kryptonite.

Anna made her human.

The redhead lets her hands fall to her sides as she stares up at the ceiling. The sound of the shower was still going. The woman gulped. She knew she should end things here before anything worse could happen. She should get as far away from Elsa as possible now that she knows how dangerous the woman was. Anyone that could kill that easily was not human, but something in Anna's mind was nagging her.

She couldn't leave Elsa. The blonde needed her. She was damaged and the redhead was the only one that could mend her. She knew that. There was something in the older woman's past that made her this way. What if Elsa's coping mechanisms were the reasons she would disappear for hours on end and result in her knuckles being damaged most of the time?

Anna sits up and takes a deep breath, her mind made up. She stands and makes her way to the bathroom, her cloths dropping to the floor as she went. She doesn't even realize that she was walking where the man was killed. Elsa had done a very good cleaning job, _too_ good of a cleaning job.

Anna can see Elsa through the slightly misted bathroom. Her back still littered with angry scars. The redhead enters into the spacious shower and the blonde startles.

"Anna, you scared me, why are you-" Elsa gets cut off by warm lips on her cold ones. Anna holds her wrists between them. Water cascades down over their heads. Elsa is hesitant. She's not sure what's happening right now, but the soft feel of the redhead's lips always seemed to calm her down, make her brain turn into mush.

The instant those soft warm lips leave her, her brain restarts. She was confused mostly. Anna was supposed to be at least disgusted with her for a while now that she had time to process that the person she loves is a murderer. She had expected Anna to want nothing with her anymore. To demand she be taken somewhere far from her and this place. She expected Anna to now hate her.

Could anyone blame her for thinking like that? She had seen the look in Anna's eyes. She was scared of Elsa when she saw the blood on her cloths. It made what happened last night all the more real. Yet…here Anna was, in the shower with Elsa. The blood on her body had long washed away, but it was still stuck to her soul, like all the other blood she had spilled over the course of three years.

Anna on the other hand had already made up her mind. She was still scared of the blonde that was for sure, but deep down, she knew Elsa could never hurt her, _would_ never hurt her. She hoped she was right; she really did, because Anna had already made up her mind.

She would save Elsa…from herself.


	21. Chapter 21

_The mind is fascinating. It can be programmed much like a computer. There are so many ways to re-program a person's mind. Most commonly these days positive reinforcement is used, mainly on children._

_Yet, some people go about it like they would treat misbehaving animals. Scolding, time outs and mostly small quantities of pain like a slap on the wrist or a smack on the behind. Anything more than that and it's seen as abuse._

_There have been studies of these, some more innocent than others, but there are ones that are just plain wrong. Take the monster experiment for instance._

_A group of 22 orphaned children where split in four groups. One group of five consisted of stutterers and was told their speech was fine. A second group of five that were to be the control group was told that their stutters were as bad as they were told._

_The remaining 12 were chosen at random from fluent speakers. The first group of six was told that they were starting to stutter and this would need to be corrected. The last six in the last group were told they were fine and even complimented on their speech._

_The results were not only astonishing, but in a way terrifying._

_The first group of fluent speakers that were criticized had started not only developing a stutter, but some were left unable to speak out of fear and some spoke less than normal. Even their school work started to slip._

A hum fills the room as the desk chair creeks under the movement of her leaning back. Elsa's eyes flick between the yellowing pages of the book next to the laptop and to the screen of said device. She's read about this experiment several times over. She remembered her mother usually being the one to scold her when she was about to either stutter or just make sounds from trying to find a word.

She briefly wonders if that is why she turns mute around people, unless she is in full control of her vocabulary. It's strange she knows. Around Rapunzel she can't bring herself to speak, probably due to the woman being a little spastic and never having just one train of thought. Hans was different, it depended on how she felt that day, but then again she needed to talk to him to discuss business so that kept her at ease.

The woman she had bound in the basement was easy enough. She was gagged and left unable to speak which makes Elsa in control, so she wouldn't be scared to mess up, not that she ever does.

Then there was Anna. That red haired and freckled… _princess_ , for lack of a better description, was the only anomaly in Elsa's life. At first Elsa did not speak to her, because, frankly she did not want to, but then she got to know the woman more. Elsa became used to her. She didn't have fear in how her speech was. True she was still careful on what she said and how she said it, but it wasn't because she wanted her speech to be perfect. She just didn't want to say or do anything that would scare the woman away.

Elsa's head snaps up at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Both she and Anna's muscles tensed as they stared at one another with wide eyes. Their only saving grace was the familiar loud voice of Rapunzel calling up to them as she most likely climbed the stairs. Both let out a relieved sigh and turned smiles to the open study door in waiting for the blonde.

Except it wasn't a blonde that entered the door frame. This woman had short brown hair. Elsa's mouth dropped open and Anna swore she could hear the silent screaming from the now only blonde.

"Relax Elsa, just take a deep breath. I know this is a sudden change, but I just couldn't go on with that hair anymore, shit's heavy," Rapunzel said as she held her hands up in defense.

"You look actually really good Punzy," Anna smiled and the brunette smiled brightly. Elsa took a deep breath and swallows hard as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't do well with sudden changes.

"It-it does s-suit you R-Rapun-nzel," Elsa managed to force out her mouth. Her body contracted in pain as she heard herself stutter. She hadn't stuttered since she was 14. The brunette stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Green turned to teal before going back to ice blue.

"Elsa…did…did you just speak to me?" She asked, disbelieve thick in her voice. Elsa could feel her cheeks redden. She hadn't spoken actual words to her cousin since she was probably 11 years old. All Elsa could do for an answer was to nod.

Rapunzel rushed around the desk and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Elsa could feel her body shiver against her and something wet was sliding down her neck. She was crying.

"I can't believe you're actually talking to me, I missed your voice so much. I was so jealous of Hans and Anna for being able to hear you speak," she sobbed as her grip tightened. Elsa lifted a hesitant hand to rub the woman's shaking form. She felt her take in a deep breath before pulling away. Her hands rubbed at her eyes as she smiled.

"I um, came around early to drop off a few extra things before the blizzard arrives. I know you don't get weather reports, but there is this huge snow storm on its way," Rapunzel said as she calmed herself down. Elsa wanted to open her mouth to try and say something along the lines of thank you but she was cut off by the sound of a man's voice traveling up from the front door.

Anna saw Elsa tense up, making her think of a cat whose hairs are standing on end and arched its back. Rapunzel noticed too and she rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Elsa relax, it's a friend. He's helping me with the heavier stuff," she said slowly and Elsa could see Anna tilt her head. Her eyes were darting back and forth as she slowly frowned. Elsa knew this behavior. Anna was trying to recognize the voice like she's heard it before.

"No way!" The redhead eventually said and ran out of the room. Rapunzel and Elsa frowned at one another before following the girl to the front door. Elsa's blood started to boil the instant they saw her hugging the mystery man. The hug was intimate of sorts. Anna's arms were around his neck as he hugged her waist and picked her up to twirl her around. It was brief to say the least but Elsa saw enough, but the feel of Rapunzel's arm in front of her made her stop and words to die before they were spoken.

"Eugene! Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" Anna squealed and hugged him again as he laughed.

"That's a bit of an over exaggeration, it's only been what? Six years give or take?" He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You two know one another?" Rapunzel asked in slight amusement. Elsa was still fuming beside her and she knew she had to get answers quick. She didn't like the look of murder in her cousin's eyes.

"Yea Anna and I go way back, we were best buds all the way from pre-school till high school," Eugene said as he ran a hand through his lush black hair, sleeking it back into place.

"Were? Past tense? Are we not buds anymore?" Anna pouted and he chuckled.

"Sorry, we're still best buds, you're like my sister red, you know that," he smiles and she beams up to him.

"Elsa I think some tea would be great," Rapunzel offers the silent blonde and Elsa lets out a small growl. She turns briskly on her heels and walks to the kitchen.

She didn't like this man. He was too close to Anna. _Her Anna_. They've know each other for so long and that made her angry.

The sound of chatter entered the kitchen. Elsa huffed as she was busy making them some hot coco, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt Anna's warm arms circle around her and her face nuzzle into her shoulder.

"I love you Elsa," she whispered before kissing the older woman's cheek. Elsa turned her head to the redhead slightly and nudged her nose to her forehead. They smiled to one another briefly before Anna returned to the table and Elsa finished up their drinks.

"So Anna finally found herself a girlfriend," Eugene smirked and Rapunzel tilted her head.

"Wait you two are dating now? When did this happen? Who asked who? I need details!" She squealed and Anna laughed.

"Well neither of us actually asked, but we have gone on two dates so far and besides…we kind of did things backwards," Anna said with a smile and Elsa's cheeks tinted slightly as she placed the drinks down.

"I don't think I follow," Rapunzel said and Eugene whispered something into her ear. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, the ice queen had sex!" Rapunzel shouted and Elsa cringed. Eugene burst out laughing and Anna giggled as she blushed.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Eugene asked as they calmed down and sipped their cooling hot coco.

"Oh well ah, she hired me to be a model," Anna said as she fidgeted with the mug in her hand.

"Oh wow, you a model Red? I thought you wanted to be a musician," Eugene smirks and Anna's cheeks redden.

"No, I um, I was studying music but then things happened and I had to work as an escort," she whispers softly and Eugene's eyes widen.

"What happened?" He asked and Anna sighed.

"Mom and dad was in a car accident, so I had to drop out of collage because my grades were slipping and then I needed a way to pay off the student loans," Anna explained, she looked up when she felt a hand on hers. Eugene was smiling to her kindly, the look of understanding in his eyes.

"It's okay Anna, it wasn't your fault," he whispers and tears from in Anna's eyes. Elsa notices and her mind immediately goes into panic. She wraps her arms around the redhead and hugs her close. She doesn't like seeing her upset, but she also doesn't really understand why her parent's death makes her so. The blonde just let's it slide and chalks it up to Anna being the emotional sort of person. The emotional side to her logical.

Blue eyes flick to brown. She can see that this man, Eugene, was a logical sort himself, but some part of her recognized a small speck of darkness inside him. He wasn't as innocent as he seemed and he appeared to look right through her soul, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, Anna I wanted to show you something I brought with, that I thought you'd like. There's not much to do here and if you are anything like me you'll lose your shit from boredom," Rapunzel smiles and pulls the redhead out of the kitchen.

Elsa and Eugene were left alone together. Their eyes locked and challenged the other. His eyes narrowed at her and hers darkened. Silence was so thick one could cut it with a knife until Elsa's growl broke the air. It was low and threatening.

"I don't like you."


	22. Chapter 22

_The food chain is something they teach humans from a young age. Everything has something that eats them. The most common one they teach is as follows: the start is grass then a deer that eats that grass, but a wolf then eats the deer and later the wolf would die and thus feed the grass._

_That is the simplistic way of describing it to children, but as humans get older, they learn there is a more complex way of seeing it and not all end back with the first one. Later it resembles more a web of sorts._

_Humans are always seen as being at the top of the food chain, not due to nothing being able to kill them, but rather there is nothing that hunts them for food. The only thing that hunts humans actually is other humans, but mostly not for consumption. Otherwise that would be cannibalism, not unheard of, but rare enough to raise eyebrows._

_Humans might be at the top of the food chain, but they are not apex predators. If one would pit a human against say a tiger, the tiger would win, make it the apex predator. Mind you this is if you do not give the human things to protect itself such as say a gun. No, apex predators solely rely on their own abilities: claws, teeth, etc._

_Humans in that regard are no less dangerous as, say, a deer. Their teeth aren't all that sharp and they do not have claws. They are very limited to what they could do against another apex predator. But give them a weapon with which to fight and they become apex predators._

_Everything comes down to circumstances._

For once there is silence in the room, no whimpers, no cries, no growling. Just the breathing of two people. It's cold and for the first time their skins aren't glistening with sweat. Slightly shaking pale hands comb through platinum blonde tresses, smoothing them back. A sigh escapes her and she turns to the other occupant.

Ice blue meets brown, unspoken words move between them and as the hunter nears her pray, the fragile thing sits up more, eyes widening. They did not hold fear, not hatred, but a slither of excitement.

_No, not excitement._

They had a certain sparkle to them, but it wasn't tears. They almost looked… _happy_.

Callused fingertips stroke the slightly tanned skin of the woman's cheeks softly before the gag is removed. Brown eyes flicker shut as she leans into the touch. No longer cowering at it, but rather enjoying the almost caring touch.

Elsa's lips twitch in slight amusement. This was new, different and she knew why this sudden change took place. She just doesn't want to voice it just yet.

"Who is a good girl?" Elsa purrs softly and the woman smiles.

"Is it me?" She asks softly and Elsa smiles as she gives a slight nod. She holds the woman's face still and softly strokes her thumbs over her cheekbones.

"Would you ever leave me?" Elsa asks with a slight pout and the woman's eyes widen in slight horror.

"No Miss Elsa, why would I do that?" She asks with a slight whimper. The blonde hums and her grip tightens on the brown eyed girls face.

"You better not, you know what would happen if you tried right?" Elsa asks with a soft growl, her eyes boring into hers. The woman gulps and her eyes start to water.

"You would punish me," she whispers and Elsa nods.

"That's right and you don't want me to do that do you?" Elsa's voice was smoother than her usual huskiness. The woman shakes her head and shivers as she whimpers. Elsa smiles and leans forward. Her lips press against her forehead.

"Am I still your favorite?" She asks and Elsa smiles as she keeps stroking her cheeks.

"Yes you are, you've been such a good girl, lasting longer than the others," Elsa admits.

"Am-am I a better girl than Anna?" She asks, slight worry in her voice and eyes. Elsa stares at her and her jaw clenches. Her mind briefly flickers to the redhead and Eugene laughing in the living room from earlier that day.

With a harsh growl, the back side of her hand connects with the brown eyed girls' cheek. She gasps and her head snaps to the side. Tears welled up as she looked to the blonde in fear.

"You do not say her name! You do not ever mention Anna again!" She spits as she backs away to stand between the chair and desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Elsa, I won't do it again I promise," she whimpers and sniffs as tears stream down her cheeks. Elsa glared at her as her hands curled into fists. Her body was heating up now and she felt angry. Her mind was clouding over.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise, I'll be a good girl," she kept sobbing over and over again. Elsa huffed and started undoing the woman's bindings. She sniffed and watched her.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked sounding so fragile and scared. Elsa said nothing as she let the woman out the chair then walked her to the corner near the stairs. There was a mattress with blankets and pillows, chains hung from the wall. Elsa grits her teeth and suppressed her own shivers of the sight before placing the woman down and chaining her legs.

"Keep being a good girl and you won't have to go back to the chair," Elsa whispers and the woman looks around before lying down and smiling.

"Thank you Miss Elsa this is really kind of you," she smiles up to the blonde and Elsa nods. She turns and heads back to the foot of the stairs. There stood two jugs of acid, not enough to cover a body, but more than that she couldn't ask Rapunzel to bring without the woman asking her why.

She would keep the woman till she had enough and in that time she would treat her a little better. See how far this new development can go till the time comes to get rid of her. Others didn't last till this point, their bodies either not as durable or they anger her so much she ends up just killing them out of rages.

She places the jugs away before collecting her notes and walking up the stairs. Rapunzel and Eugene had left only a few hours ago. She didn't mind her cousin staying this long, but that man over stayed his welcome after the first five minutes of being there.

She didn't like that he and Anna was such close friends, too close she thought. They both made it clear to the other they didn't like one another when they were left alone for a few minutes. He was not at all surprised by her admitting that she didn't like him.

Elsa deposits her notes on her desk before heading to their bedroom. Anna was already asleep and the storm Rapunzel was talking about had almost reached them. The blonde sits down on the bed and strokes her fingers over a freckled cheek. Anna hums and smiles as she turns and snuggles into Elsa's lap.

Elsa briefly wonders why the redhead was still with her. After seeing how dangerous she was. Her mind jumps to the woman in the basement. Both would cower at her growl, yet they enjoyed her gentle touches.

_Could it be?_

She'd need to do some more research, she's only heard of one way this sort of thing happens, but maybe there are other ways. It was a term she had learned in her phycology classes. She was intrigued and shocked at how the mind would protect itself. How it would turn like this in a way to help the person cope. Then again it could just be how fractured and damaged the persons psych could get and react.

She'd have to do more research, but she was certain both women had a unique case of _Stockholm syndrome._


	23. Chapter 23

_Stockholm syndrome:_

_"A strong emotional tie that develops between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other."_

_There are four key components that generally lead to the development of Stockholm syndrome:_

_A hostage's development of positive feelings towards their captor_

_No previous hostage-captor relationship_

_A refusal by hostages to co-operate with police forces and other government authorities_

_A hostage's belief in the humanity of their captor, for the reason that when a victim holds the same values as the aggressor, they cease to be perceived as a threat._

_Stockholm syndrome has also come to describe the reactions of some abuse victims beyond the context of kidnappings or hostage-taking. Actions and attitudes similar to those suffering from Stockholm Syndrome have also been found in victims of sexual abuse, human trafficking, discrimination, terror, and political oppression._

_From a psychoanalytic lens, it can be argued that Stockholm syndrome arises strictly as a result of survival instincts._

_Typically, Stockholm syndrome develops in captives when they engage in "face-to-face contact" with their captors, and when captors make captives doubt the likelihood of their survival by terrorizing them into "helpless, powerless, and submissive" states. This enables captors to appear merciful when they perform acts of kindness or fail to "beat, abuse, or rape" the victims._

_Author Dee Graham uses the Stockholm syndrome label to describe group or collective responses to trauma, rather than individual reactions. Graham focuses specifically on the impact of Stockholm syndrome on battered and abused women as a community. She claimed that in both the psychological and societal senses, these women are defined by their sense of fear surrounding the threat of male violence. This constant fear is what drives these women to perform actions that they know will be pleasing to men in order to avoid emotional, physical, or sexual assault as a result of male anger. Graham draws parallels between women and kidnapping victims in the sense that these women bond to men to survive, as captives bond to their captors to survive._

Elsa's head was hurting. Her desk was littered with books. Different colored marker's lying here and there and covering select few passages. She's been reading up on this syndrome for the past – she gives a quick glance at the digital clock on her laptop – 12 or so hours. Those paragraphs were running through her mind. There had been cases strewn in between that showed examples.

She knew the woman bound in her basement was a definitive case, the reason she was the first to reach that stage was due to only a mere 8% of people developed the syndrome from which are mostly women.

Anna was different. Elsa would argue that, no, the redhead wasn't a victim of Stockholm syndrome, but there were parts that seemed to fit. The fact that she knows how dangerous Elsa can be yet chooses to stay.

Elsa briefly imagines the redhead leaving. Her lips pulled into a snarl as her nails gripped the chair. Her heart started to race and her body started to heat up.

No, whether Anna knew it or not, Elsa would never let her leave, she _was_ a prisoner.

A rush of coldness, like liquid ice, flooded her body. The dull throbbing in her brain froze and the world seemed to disappear around her as her hearing faded. The sounds of the piano playing lost to her. Her eyes stared, but saw nothing.

_Guilt._

She frowns slowly, was it that, that she was feeling? This urge to slap herself for being this monster, for thinking so…wrong was it? If it were, then she didn't like this feeling, not at all.

As fast as that feeling overcame her it disappeared just as fast. Her mind settled on a low hum as her muscles relaxed and her world returned to her.

A tiger cannot change its stripes and a leopard cannot change its spots. So why should a monster change its instincts?

Elsa slowly closed all the books and took her time in placing them back in their places, stroking each spine with care and a soft hum. After placing the last one away she made her way to the sound of the piano. She thought the girl would have for sure been engrossed in the tablet her cousin had bought her. With Elsa's money, she might add.

Her eyes catch the dark grey clouds outside in the window at the end of the hallways. The curtains framing it with a deep purple. She could practically see the storm approach. The snow pelting the window was still soft, but the winds would pick up soon. They would be stuck in here for a good week or so and even when the storm passes the town would still have an extra few days of it passing through, one of the perks of living so far.

Elsa watches Anna as the redhead glides her fingers over the keys. She had just about mastered the symphony Elsa had given her. A smile worked onto her mouth at hearing that beautiful sound, before she cringed. The loud clang and thunk of the redhead's finger landing on the wrong keys were followed by a curse.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked as she stepped to sit next to the redhead. The girl was rubbing her hands with a frown creasing her brows.

"Yea, it's just a really long song and my fingers cramped up from the cold," she sighs before deciding to forgo rubbing her hands warm and instead placed them between her thighs. She smiled to Elsa, turning to her slightly.

"How are things on your end? I saw you were going through some books. You were studying for a test?" Anna asked. Elsa blinked and tilted her head. It took her a few seconds to catch on to what the girl meant.

"Ah yes, biology right, no it was more like research for a paper," Elsa smiled kindly. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh I see, yea I don't miss those," she giggled. Her shoulder bouncing slightly and her eyes closing as her lips curled into a smile. She truly was beautiful. Elsa could feel herself relax and smile more. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss the redhead. So that is exactly what she did.

It was always the same, cold against warm, but it never got old. It was just a simple kiss, just the press of lips against lips. A small promise of affection. That's how it always seemed to start. When they pulled apart a mere second later, they went back for another. The process repeated again and again and again. With each meet Elsa felt herself grow needier and needier.

Soon the two of them found themselves in their bedroom, laying on the bed, not letting go of the others lips. Cloths lay abandoned on the floor, the bed covers pushed down to the foot of the bed and pillows strewn haphazardly about.

As the storm descended on them, they were blissfully unaware, too wrapped up in their own brewing storm. One that would end in them both feeling not only immensely satisfied, but just a little sore too.

Elsa would not be a monster, not tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

_Stress has so many ways of manifesting and making itself known. Not everyone reacts the same way not perceive the same thing stressful. It's best to make note to how each person reacts to stress and what kind of stress symptoms corresponds with what stress factor._

_Most commonly ones palms will grow clammy from stress when meeting new people._

_When writing tests or doing interviews the mind will go blank._

_Other symptoms include weak limbs, upset stomach, nausea, hearing loss, the loss of sight, light-headedness, etc._

_The most extreme reaction to stress would be the panic attack. This occurs when anxiety and stress levels of the individual are too much for the brain and nervous system to handle. It can be managed, but in some cases the person would pass out._

_The mind and body resets itself, reboot if you will._

It was close to 3am and the storm outside had stopped for a moment. The howling winds were silent and snow stopped falling. Blue eyes watched from their position on the bed. She sat crossed legged, her back to the sleeping redhead, who was wrapped up in all the covers.

Elsa didn't mind. It might be cold, but her body was humming with heat. Her breathing was deep and heavy as her heart hammered in her chest. A slight sheen of sweat covered her bare body. She could feel her diaphragm move up and down to aid her in breathing. A shaking hand reaches up and runs through her hair and she lets out a long silent sigh.

It had been years since she last had a panic attack so severe she woke up from it. She knows what brought it on. Her dreams, or rather her subconscious, informed her of a detail she had over looked from before the storm had stared a week ago.

She was so wrapped up in keeping Anna from finding out and from leaving that she had forgotten all about one key aspect. The two people she had most recently murdered, the sister of her bound victim and the intruder that hurt Anna, the only way they would have been able to actively reach their home was by car.

If someone by some chance came looking for them they would notice their cars parked somewhere either on or around her property, placing them there. She couldn't have that. She couldn't afford that.

Her eyes caste to the silent storm outside once more. She'd have limited time to think of what to do, but she had to see where they were parked right this instant. She jumped up and pulled on her warmest cloths before grabbing a flash light. She just hoped Anna would stay her heavy sleeper self and not wake until breakfast in a few hours.

Once outside she could feel the chill in the air, but it was stagnant. There was no wind to force it onto her. Her breath puffed out before her as she looked up to the almost black clouds. She'd have to hurry. The sound of her boots crunching snow as she walked to the driveway was all that filled the air. She knew that if the cars weren't in the long stretch of drive way, then it must be somewhere close to the entrance. Her property was immensely large, it was hard to really tell where it ended and just disappeared into the wilderness.

She knew she could easily stash the cars away somewhere on her property, but their batteries would be long dead by now and she wasn't about to have someone come remove them. No, no one can be involved.

The first car, or rather car shaped snow mound, she comes across was about halfway up the drive. Elsa looks between the snow mound and the direction of the house. How had Rapunzel not seen it and questioned it? She found her answer when she tried uncovering the car. There were more snow than car and must have been covered in the white powder by the time Rapunzel made her visit. That or she just thought it was Anna's.

_Right, one down, one more to go._

Elsa took a mental note of where the car was located before making her way to find the other. She knew this one might be a little harder to find seeing as the man was a burglar and most likely didn't want to be caught at some point when he was staking out the place.

She's not sure how long she's been looking, but it had started to snow again. She cursed and hurriedly made her way back to the house. The wind picked up fast and soon she was being pelted by snow. She tried following her foot steps back, but as the snow picked up more they eventually got covered. Lucky for her she knew her way home. When she finally reached safety the storm was back on in full force.

Elsa was shivering heavily as her teeth chattered. With panting breath she made it up the stairs and to their bedroom. Her limbs were stiff as she tried to undress as fast as she could. The warm call of Anna's perpetually heating body was calling to her like a siren. She quickly pulled one end of the covers away from the cocooned redhead and slipped in under the covers.

Once her ice cold body made contact with Anna's the girl jerked away.

"What the fuck?" She yelled and blinked her eyes open. Elsa curled in on herself and shook with shivers as her teeth kept chattering. A soft whimper left her.

"Elsa, why are you freezing?" She asked panicked as she pulled the blonde into her embrace. Her hand stroked the woman's hair and found it damp.

"Were you outside? Why the hell were you outside for?" Anna scolded and Elsa just buried herself deeper into the redhead.

"Th-the st-st-stor-r-rm stopped f-for a bit and I w-want-ted to che-check someth-thing," Elsa stuttered out. Anna hummed and laid on top the older woman to cover her body with her heat. Elsa clung to her for dear life, but slowly stopped shivering.

"There, all better now?" Anna asked as a yawn ripped through her. Elsa nodded and continued to hold onto her.

"Now go to sleep you silly girl," Anna purred and nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck as she moved her body to cuddle her more comfortably. The blonde stroked the freckled ones back as she felt her muscles relax. Her mind too occupied to really fall back asleep.

What was she going to do with the cars? Her first thought was to burn them, but that would only do so much. She can't hide them on her property or around it; they will still trace it back to her somehow. The silence of the room and the raging snow storm outside did nothing to drown her thoughts.

The silent snoring of Anna seemed to jump start a thought in her mind. She could always sell them to a junk yard. There must be a shifty car dealer somewhere that wouldn't question it nor keep records. It's amazing what money could do for you.

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek against the copper hair of her freckled princess. That plan was satisfying enough to calm the storm in her mind.


	25. Chapter 25

_Why do we instantly trust people? Sure there are certain factors that can keep you from trusting certain people, mostly based on looks. You wouldn't trust a homeless and seemingly senile person with, say, a kid. You do trust upstanding and decent looking adults to look after a kid._

_Often it's the decent looking ones that are abusive in secret._

_Trust is fragile, but it can also be unwavering. It can be blind._

"Didn't you hear me Anna? That woman is not good," Eugene said once more. His words rang in Anna's ears, but she just frowned at him. The moment the storm had passed the man had come to visit and catch up with his best friend. Elsa as usual was nowhere to be found.

"You met her for like three hours, how do you know she's bad? I've been living here for almost three months. I have a roof over my head, food in my stomach and a beautiful girlfriend that paid off my debts just because she wanted too. I didn't want to share this but the sex is amazing!" She hisses that last part and both their cheeks flush.

"That's another thing! Who pays off someone else's debts just because?" He grumbles and Anna folds her arms over her chest.

"She's lonely and damaged. She probably just wants to be sure I won't abandon her," Anna sniffs.

"Damaged? What do you mean?" He asks as he leans forward on the kitchen table. Anna sighs and leans closer herself.

"She…her back is covered in scars, Eugene, like really bad and ugly ones. I think…I think she was abused as a kid? It looks like she was whipped," Anna whispers and Eugene's eyes widen. He slumps back into his chair and runs a hand through his hair as a long breath escapes him. Anna nods and looks down at the table. Their drinks no longer steaming hot.

There was silence for a good few minutes as the information settled in. Anna felt bad for sharing something like this, but she knew Eugene would understand, his home life wasn't the best.

"How well do you know her Anna?" He eventually asked. His eyes were kinder, but he still looked determined to prove a point.

"Well enough," she answers.

"What's her last name?"

"Arendelle."

"What's her favorite food?"

"Salad."

"Best friends name?"

"Probably Rapunzel."

"Eye color?"

"Blue."

"Her three sizes?"

"Most likely 36-24-36," Anna answered and smirked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Alright guess you're not a dumb 15 year old anymore," Eugene chuckles.

"Maybe you just need to update your question list," Anna stuck out her tongue. They laughed for a bit before silence fell on them again.

"Where is she anyway?" He asks as he looks around.

"I don't know she disappears like this every day for a few hours. Some days it's an hour, others it's easily three or four," Anna shrugs.

"Don't you think that's strange?" Eugene asks as he frowns to her.

"A little, I tried asking her on occasion, but she usually just changes the subject or says nothing. I stopped asking," Anna admits. Eugene hums as he narrows his eyes and strokes his stubbly chin.

"Oh I found these. I was asking around about your so called girlfriend," he says as he pulls out some newspaper articles and one from a magazine from his sling bag. Anna leaned closer and looked at each one. The first one had a photo of a car wreck, the headline above it read: _Arendelle Accident_. She read the article and bit her lip.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle had been on their way to a business function when their breaks failed. The car had slid on the still wet road and struck the roadside barrier when taking a turn. The car was found lying on its roof, glass shattered everywhere. Both Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle were declared dead on the scene. The police are looking into investigating if this was an accident due to faulty breaks or possibly sabotage._

"Wow, okay so both our parents passed away by car accidents," Anna said and she felt a pang in her chest. Eugene nodded and handed her the next one. This one was an interview done by a business magazine only a few months after the car accident.

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So Miss Arendelle, you are the new face of Arendelle Inc. Do you think you will do your parents proud?_

**_Elsa:_ ** _Well they were hard to please people, but I think I will do better than they expected._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Yes, they were perfectionists. You took over the business quiet quick and effortlessly. How did you do that, what with mourning and all?_

**_Elsa:_ ** _I deal best by throwing myself into work. I think that's the only reason I was able to take over this quickly._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Talking about what had happened. There was a moment were the police thought the accident was not an accident at all. You were their first suspect. How did you deal with that?_

**_Elsa:_ ** _The truth always finds a way and the case was dropped once they realized that this wasn't the first car of its model and year that had faulty breaks. It was merely a production fault._

The rest of the interview was just questions about the business. Anna found it sort of funny how much the blonde was talking in the interview. Then she found it weird that she was _talking this much in an interview_.

"Okay so she was a suspect for their possible murder. Family and friends are always the first suspects Eugene. Also they said it was a production fault," Anna waved it off. One more newspaper article was slid to Anna. This one held her interest the most. It was of three years ago. There was a picture of three people, of which she only knew Elsa.

_The brutal murder of Belle Petite has shaken the town of Arendelle. She was reportedly stabbed several times over her body with what looks like rage. Police say they have one main suspect. A man named Adam "Beast" Prince who was working as a gardener at the Arendelle Manor. Police had been called by a Miss Corona and Mister Westergård. A traumatized Miss Arendelle had nothing to comment. Apparently Belle and Adam had been seeing one another for some time and Miss Arendelle had returned home from a long day of work to find the woman murdered and a bloody Adam standing over her. When she confronted him he fled. Police are now on the hunt, if anyone sees this man call the police._

Anna couldn't believe what she was reading. So this is what happened to her previous model. It was sad and Anna now understood. This must have been a horrible thing to witness.

"Poor Elsa, she was in love with the woman too," Anna murmured as she stroked a finger over the very pretty woman's face. "First she catches them in bed together and then she catches him murdering her, that's very shitty," she adds and Eugene frowns to her.

"Wait, Elsa was in love with the murdered woman?" He asks and Anna nods. There was silence once more and Anna looked up to him. He was looking at her with fear and worry.

"Some people didn't believe that Adam killed her. Some even speculated that Elsa murdered her, maybe even both," he says and Anna frowns to him.

"There's a reason those are just theories. Besides, there's a part later on where they say that Adam had a record of violent behavior in the past. Do you really think Elsa would be able to kill him? Look at him! He really is a beast," Anna says. The back of her mind however was screaming. She's seen her murder, she knows she's capable of murder, but she trusted that Elsa wouldn't do such a thing to a person she loved. As far as she knows she only did it to protect the one she loved.

She was feeling slightly light headed actually. She wanted to know more about her past and now she does, but it's all so sad. It raises more questions and answers very few. Anna can't help but wonder where Elsa was right now and what she was doing.

**~OTaUF~**

Feet were shuffling along the concrete floor. Brown eyes followed the movement side to side. Elsa was frowning, a hand rubbing at her chin and her other arm behind her back. She was deep in thought.

"How? How do I do this without Anna asking questions or without her wanting to go with?" She kept asking herself ever few turns. She felt her braid brush against her back as she walked and turned. After the storm, her body was so used to the cold that now it was overly hot down in the basement. Even though the other woman was wrapped up in a blanket giving the occasional shiver.

"Permission to speak Miss Elsa?" She asked after a while and blue eyes turned to her.

"How about you just leave early one morning and leave a note for her to say you had to go do something important?" She continued when Elsa nodded to give her permission. The blonde stared at her for a few seconds before her eyes slowly moved to the side to think this over.

It was a good idea. She could leave before the sun rose, by the time she go into town places should be open and by the time she got back there might be enough time to make brunch. Her eyes caste up briefly before looking to the other side.

No, she can't go into Arendelle, people around there sort of know her, well her name that is. She'll have to go to the next town. That might take a little more time to drive to but it would be better. Just a quick stop at the shadiest car dealer she can see and even if she has to pay them, she will get rid of those cars. Her mind was still trying to think of where that second one was.

Elsa gives a nod and pats the woman's hair. She closes her eyes and almost purrs at the praise. As soon as Elsa's hand moves away the woman saddens and almost whimpers. Blue eyes study her features before her hand moves back and strokes her cheek.

"You're such a good girl aren't you?" She purrs softly and brown eyes sparkle up to her.

"Only for you," she whispers back and Elsa smiles. She's seen that happy sparkle before, but not in brown eyes, in teal ones. It's a look Anna gives her after they share a kiss. Elsa's eyes soften as she bends down more to hold the woman's face. Her thumbs were stroking over her cheekbones. Brown eyes searched hers, trust flickering strong.

"Good girls get rewarded," Elsa whispers as their faces slowly grow closer. Brown eyes slowly close as their breathing mingles, but blue stay open. The moment their lips meet Elsa knows something is wrong.

Cold pressed against cold. This was wrong, weren't the other one supposed to be warm? These lips were cracked and not smooth like the ones she's used to. This was different and Elsa didn't like different. The woman tries to press forward to get more from the kiss but Elsa pulls away.

The sound of a hard slap never rung this loud on the concrete walls. Elsa could feel her heart race in her chest. She could feel her hand tingle. The woman lay curled up on the bed, clutching her cheek and whimpering. Elsa's breath hitched and she made a dash for the stairs. Her arm was rubbing furiously at her mouth. It was wrong, it was bad. She only wanted Anna's lips on hers.

She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it before pressing her back flush against it as Anna's voice called to her. She knew her eyes would look wild to the redhead, but her mind couldn't think of that right now. Her blood was starting boil once she noticed that Eugene was there.

"Elsa, are you alright? What were you doing in the basement?" Anna asked as she walked closer to her. Elsa couldn't speak. Her heart was still racing and she didn't want to speak in front of him. She wasn't composed enough for this.

Anna reached for the door handle, but Elsa gripped her wrist.

"Rat," she quickly said, but it was all she could get out. Anna searched her eyes before nodding.

"Okay, okay, yea they are scary when they come running at you," Anna says then turns to Eugene. He was eyeing Elsa skeptically.

"Thank you for the visit Eugene, it was nice seeing you again," Anna smiled and he just nodded. Elsa watched the two leave before she slumped down onto the floor with her back still against the door. She hated herself. Her hand was still tingling.


	26. Chapter 26

_Why do humans do the things they do? More precisely is why do killers do the things they do? Why do they have this need to kill? Is it a sense of superiority? A god complex? Or is it just something wrong with their brain?_

_There is a rush one gets from taking another's life. The feel of their life blood on your hands, the look of life draining from their eyes. This could just be panic that had twisted on itself to give a sense of pleasure. The brain misinterprets the reason the heart is racing. It's all a miss communication._

_There's a reason abused people are more likely to become serial killers. But there is a difference between a serial killer and a monster._

_A serial killer will later start getting reckless. They either want to end up being caught to stop themselves from killing. Or their god complex becomes so great they end up being so cocky that they practically dare police to kill them._

_A monster can control its urges. They stay aware and will most likely never get caught. They are too perfect. They also feel no remorse; they can't bring themselves to even care about the murder. They kill their victim either out of anger or by simply being done with them. Everything a monster does is deliberate._

Blue eyes watched street lights pass her by as she drove. The lights briefly illuminating the car's inside as she drove. The sun should rise within the hour, by then she should have located every car dealer and scrap yard in this small town.

Her goal was clear. Find the shadiest and most beat up place she could. Speak to the owner and wave enough cash in front their face so they would come pick up the cars and never ever speak of the exchange again.

She was just relieved that she found the second car, rather truck, when she was leaving her property. She had almost missed it seeing as it was as white as the snow. None the less she found both and will be rid of them hopefully by the end of the day.

Elsa finds the place she's looking for. It's run down and barely standing. The man behind the desk doesn't even look friendly. Any person that walked in here and saw him would most likely turn around and walk away. Elsa muses that if she were a normal functioning human she would have felt very unsafe here as a woman.

"You lost girl?" The man asks his voice rough. Elsa almost wants to smile. Yes this is the place she needed.

"I need to get rid of a car and a truck on my property," she says and rests her arms on the filthy table. She shivers internally, but she knows she needs to do this.

"We don't buy cars," he almost barks and Elsa smirks as she dips her hand into her sling bag.

"I don't want you to buy them. I'm willing to pay you to get rid of them, their batteries are dead and their owners," she trails off as she gives the man a side glance. He looks mildly intrigued as he watches her hand as she removes a roll of hundreds.

"Let's just say that you found the vehicles along the road and I was never here hmm?" She purrs as she shows the man the money. He eyes the money before taking it and counting it.

"Never seen ten thousand before?" She smiles and the man huffs.

"Alright, let me get one of my men to help," he grunts and Elsa smirks.

"Good, I will be waiting," she turns back to her car. It takes them ten minutes to get two tow trucks ready. The drive home takes another 6 hours. As she watches them hook the car and truck she chances a glance into the direction of the house. She knew she locked the doors before leaving. She couldn't risk Anna trying to explore or some outside while they were busy.

"Boss is ready to leave," the boy that came with them said as she walked to her. She hums but keeps looking to the house.

"Must get lonely out here," he continues and Elsa can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She grabs his wrist before he could touch her and growls.

"You do not want to mess with me boy, I am not afraid to hurt you," she growls and sees the man's eyes widen as they see the darkness swirling in her eyes. He nods and pulls away before scurrying back to his truck. Her eyes move to the chuckling older man.

"He needs to learn that one shouldn't mess with a woman that has the devil in her eyes," he smiles.

"You flatter me," she says with a hint of sarcasm before handing him another wad of cash.

"You were never here, you don't know who I am and those cars never existed," she warns and he nods.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he says and Elsa watches them leave. The moment she doesn't see them anymore she feels relieve wash over her. She feels so much better that she starts to grin. It feels weird, but she can't stop.

As she walks back to the house she thinks of lunch and how much she wanted to hug Anna and maybe even spin her around and tell her she loves her. Elsa still doesn't know if she actually loves the girl. She cares for her and she likes giving her attention and receiving it. Gosh she loved receiving attention. Probably due to the fact that the attention Anna gives her differs from what her parents gave her by a long shot. Total polar opposites.

Elsa's smile drops from her face as she enters the house however. There Anna stood at the basement door, fidgeting with it. She watches in silence as a grin breaks over the girls face and the door practically pops open. Elsa's never moved this fast in her life. It was like that day Anna tried to open the front door all over again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elsa hisses as she grabs the girl's wrist and pulls the door closed. It clicks shut once again as blue meets teal. Anna's eyes are wide with fear. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Anna has no words and no explanation for being caught red handed.

"Answer me Anna!" Elsa snarls and Anna just whimpers. Elsa growls and practically throws Anna against the opposite wall. The redhead gasps as her back and head connect with the wall.

"I give you a roof over your head and food in your stomach and this is how you repay me? Snooping around in places you should not be! If a door a locked there is a reason for it," Elsa keeps growling as she grips the girl's jacket and just about lifts her up against the wall with inhuman strength. They always said that insane people had unnatural strength about them.

"Elsa, you're scaring me," Anna whimpers as she grips at Elsa's hands. Teal eyes were never this scared before. Something inside Elsa relishes in that look and like that time she felt guilt for the first time, her body ran cold. Sound disappeared around her and all she could hear was her own heart beating and her own breathing.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as she let Anna back onto her feet and turned away from her. Her arms wrapped around herself as her breathing became labored. Black spots danced in front her vision and she felt a wave of panic sweep through her. She was having a panic attack.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She just needed a moment to compose herself. She just needed to collect her thoughts and gain control over her body.

**_Slap!_ **

Elsa gasped as she realized what she had done. Anna was standing with her body turned to the side as she clutched at her cheek. She slowly turned back to Elsa with tears in her eyes. Elsa's hands slowly moved to cover her mouth and nose as her breathing increased once more. Anna had tried to calm her down, but the moment the redhead had touched the blonde, Elsa had turned around and slapped her across the face.

"Anna, I am so sorry. I was having a panic attack and you touched me and I lashed out, please I didn't mean it," Elsa felt tears prick her own eyes. She's never wanted to hurt Anna this way. Anna blinks as she strokes her cheek.

"I-it's okay, I knew touching a person in a panic attack was not always a good idea. I just thought you were going to maybe pass out and wanted to catch you," Anna whispers. Elsa sniffs and slowly reaches out to Anna. The redhead hesitates before walking closer. The two hug each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. I love you I won't do it again I promise," Elsa almost sobs and Anna strokes her hair.

"It's okay Elsa I know you didn't mean it. I was in the wrong; I shouldn't have been snooping around. I forgive you and I love you too," Anna coos as she tries to calm the blonde down. Elsa clings to her as they sway slightly.

Elsa keeps whimpering and clinging to the redhead as she eyes the hallways' window, showing the slight snow falling outside turn harsh. Blue eyes move to the redhead in her arms then to the basement door before back to the storm as she continues making the whimpering sounds.

_Everything a monster does is deliberate._


	27. Chapter 27

_All that live has habits, from people to animals. Habit is something that is not easily escape-able. It is a form of control and stability. A way to keep yourself grounded into reality and a good way for anyone that cares to see if something is wrong when it's broken._

_Some rely too much on habits. They cling to something to ground them and make sense that they start to over use it; an addict such as smokers for one. They can become bothersome if the person uses their habit to help them forget pain. That is where alcoholics come in and drug addicts._

_Some people don't realize they form habits and once questioned for their strange behavior they are shocked. These are your people with OCD; obsessive compulsive disorder._

_They can't help it, much like an addict._

_A habit can form with in as little as three days, but it takes approximately three months to break them._

_Every living thing has habits, even monsters._

Elsa lets her icy eyes roam the streets; her cars head lights off. She's never roamed these parts or this town. She couldn't hunt in her own town anymore. They had gotten too smart and she didn't want to change her preference.

Now that she no longer could torture the woman in her basement she needed to find someone else. The prospect of having a broken and willing subject would maybe offer different results. It would be a good way to keep the other woman in line and have the new one listen to her from the start.

Elsa closes her eyes briefly. The feel of heat and unused rage was surging through her. She missed the feel of skin and bone against her knuckles. The feel of them getting slick with blood and the sound of pain they caused.

She shakes her head and look down the road. A woman exits the building a few feet away, ready to do her job for the night and Elsa feels a smile tug at her lips. This might be easy for once. After the first few times it had gotten harder and harder to lure her preferred woman to her.

She flashes her lights to catch the woman's attention, sees her wave and walk over to her. Her cloths, to Elsa's distaste, leave little to the imagination, but no worries, that was not why she wanted her in the first place. As the woman nears her, Elsa pulls her hood over her head and brings up her scarf to cover her nose.

It was still rather cold out even if the cold didn't bother her as much. So her looking like she was freezing wasn't all that strange to the street walker. The woman's breathe shows in the cold of night as she fluffs up her jacket around her neck.

"Just a warning daddy I aint cheap," the girl smiles and Elsa feels her eyes twitch at being mistaken for a man. No matter, that would be a lovely ruse to the police if people thought she was a man.

Elsa simply holds up a rolled up wad of cash and the girls eyes light up. She smiles and moves to get into the passenger side of the car. Elsa waits till she's settled before starting the car and driving to a deserted parking lot she had surveyed when entering town.

The woman was counting the money and not paying attention to where they were going. Her smile stretched wide as she finished counting before placing it in her purse. She turns to look at Elsa expectantly when they stop.

"With that amount of money you can do whatever you want baby," the girl purrs. All Elsa does is shifting her gaze to the back seat. The woman takes the hint and moves to the seats. As the girl is busy undressing herself Elsa pulls open her glove compartment. Inside laid a handkerchief and a bottle of chloroform.

Elsa took her time in dabbing the liquid out onto the piece of fabric before moving to the back seat. The woman had her back to her as she proceeded to undress. Taking in a deep breath she gently lays her free hand on the girls shoulder before moving the other to quickly press against her nose and mouth.

Her free hand moves to grip her other shoulder as her arm wraps around her chest to keep her close while she started to struggle. The woman gave a muffled scream and her hands flailed. One hand manages to grab for Elsa's head, but the hood keeps her from getting at her hair. The sharp nail on her pinkie finger does manage to scratch at the soft flesh under her eye, but that was nothing compared to what she was used to. Elsa kept a sort of calmness on her as the struggling woman quickly went slack.

The blonde lets out a slow breath that she had been holding during the struggle before taping the cloth to the woman's nose and mouth. The drive home would take a few hours and she couldn't risk her waking up. As extra precautions she duct tapes the woman's hands and feet together as well.

The drive home has Elsa driving in silence as she thinks back. In preparation for this night she had taken liberty in making a meal for her and Anna that could rival that of any five star restaurants'. She had poured them some wine and before giving Anna her last glass of Merlot for the evening she had placed a crushed up sleeping pill into her drink.

She hated that she had to do that to the girl, but she couldn't risk her waking early or during the night to look for her. It was for her own good after all and to Elsa that was a good enough reason to do it.

Once home Elsa takes up the task of picking up the girl and carrying her to the basement. Luckily she was as light as feathers, probably due to her choice of work. So the task wasn't much of a hassle.

The one laying on the bed frowned and sat up as Elsa entered. She didn't open her mouth to question what was happening in fear of Elsa getting angry. Instead she tried making herself useful only to be politely shut down.

This was Elsa's habit. This was her burden to bear.

With well-practiced movements she slowly stripped the girl of her cloths and donned her with her own gown. She hums to herself as she gently clips and cleans her nails before removing her make up. With a satisfied nod Elsa turns to the other woman.

"Make sure she doesn't scream too much when she wakes, but do not under any circumstances tell her what is going to happen. Do I make myself clear?" She asks as coldly as she could with the promise of pain in her eyes. The woman nods and goes back to sleep as she curls up.

Elsa gives a quick sigh before returning to her car and ridding it off the woman's belongings. The money she had placed in her hand bag went back into the cubby of Elsa's car. She would get rid of the woman's cloths and belongings at a different time. For now they would be on the table in the basement till she goes back the next day.

Right now she just wanted to crawl into bed next to Anna and hold her. Have her warmth seep into her and calm the monster inside her. It would be foolish to think that Anna could break her habit, but that was a different matter.


	28. Chapter 28

_Humans are easy to desensitize. However it gets harder the older they are. It is best to start the process as soon as they can understand basic things._

_How does one do it?_

_You teach them that it is normal, be it murder or torture._

_The reason younger people are easier is because they have yet to learn things such as empathy, sympathy and guilt._

_After those are no longer a part of them it is easier to teach body control. Like how to not react to sounds and smells._

_You can desensitize them to those easily by exposing them to awful and disturbing things._

_The easier of these two being sound. A simple loop of the sound you want them to start ignoring would do till their mind simply refuses to acknowledge it exists._

_But then of course by desensitizing the child one must expect them to grow into nothing else but a monster._

Elsa's dreams were filled with nightmarish memories. Things she wished she could forget, but knew she couldn't because they are what made her the woman she was today. They kept her strangely grounded.

The classes she had taken on psychology only helped her accept these memories and understand their importance. That however didn't mean she needed to like them.

Even after the events of the night before she finds herself waking up clinging to the redhead. Anna's arms were protectively wrapped around her as she rested her warm lips to Elsa's forehead. All Elsa could see from her point of view were freckles. This brings a smile to her lips.

_Her freckled princess._

She nuzzles into the girls soft flesh and takes in her scent. The smell of summer, Elsa muses to herself; sunflowers and sawdust with a hint of chocolate.

"Elsa," Anna breaths making the older woman look up to her. Teal eyes were still closed to the world, but there was a faint smile on the girl's lips. Elsa trailed her eyes over every dip and curve before leaning up and capturing those perfect lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

Elsa marvels at how soft they were and how perfect they felt against hers, like they were made just for her. How could something this lovely and amazing be bestowed on her when she was made to be a monster? Why hadn't her parents desensitized her to this? It was clearly a distraction.

Oh, but they did desensitize her. They made her be physically ill just from the sight of another person being naked. Or rather, only those of the male design. Her parent's plan had a major flaw. An oversight that left a crucial error in their master plans.

They never took in consideration that their efforts in removing any baser urges would be redirected to the female design. Her mind briefly makes a note to study up on what makes a person or animal queer. It should make for an interesting study.

"Elsa," Anna sighs again and this time her eyes blink open. Elsa can't help but smile at the look of pure innocence being shown through the haze of sleep. She still felt bad about her burst of anger a few days prior. She never meant for that to happen.

As teal eyes focus on ice blue, a wider smile fixes itself onto the redhead's lips. Her eyes roam over Elsa's face as she brings up a hand to stroke platinum hair out the older woman's face. The result is blue eyes fluttering closed as a purr escapes from their owners' chest.

It's short lived as she feels Anna stroke her thumb over the corner of her eye and the memories of a few hours earlier come crushing back to smack her in the face. How had she forgotten the scratch mark the woman had left?

"Elsa, are you okay? Where did you get this scratch from?" Anna asks as their tranquility is broken.

"What mark?" Elsa plays ignorance and fixes the girl with a confused look. She brings her own hand up to touch where the redhead did and at feeling the scabbed stripe she merely shrugs.

"Maybe I scratched myself during sleep? Or maybe you did it in yours," she tries not to smirk at the look Anna gives her.

"I would never hurt you, while sleeping, on purpose," Anna pouts. Elsa chuckles softly and kisses the girl tenderly once more.

"It's nothing and doesn't even hurt so all is fine," she says. Anna looks unconvinced, but leaves it at that.

"Let's go have breakfast and if you don't accidentally hurt me again we could have some dessert," Elsa says as she bites her lip and wiggles her eyebrows. Anna blushes and hugs her closer.

"How about we skip to dessert?" She giggles. Elsa can't help but give the girl what she wants. Who was she to deny a princess?

After their impromptu escapade, Elsa found herself preparing breakfast as Anna showers. She's wearing her favorite sweater and she finds it covers enough not to wear some pants.

A soft hum fills the air as she absently scratches at a new forming bruise on her nape. Elsa bites her lip as she smiles at remembering Anna's teeth on her skin. Who knew something painful like that could drive a person mad with want?

"Mm what's cooking?" Anna purrs in her ear as she wraps her arms around the older woman. Elsa startles slightly before shaking her head and giggling softly. She felt really happy today.

"Your favorite," Elsa whispers and she can feel Anna perk up.

"My, my, my Miss Elsa. First the fancy dinner, then morning sex and now my favorite breakfast? One would think you're working up to ask me to marry you," Anna giggles. Wholeheartedly making a little joke, but she stops her giggle as the sound of the spatula Elsa is holding crashes onto the floor.

Elsa looks to her with wide eyes. They were uncertain and confused. Anna watched as those emotions cleared up and Elsa's blue eyes started to move frantically as she slowly brought her hands up to her hair.

_She marry Anna? Would Anna really want to marry her? Why would she make a joke like that unless she was somewhat hinting at it?_

Elsa stopped herself from tearing at her hair and looked to the redhead. Anna wanted to say something but the woman had already darted off to what Anna only assumed was her study.


	29. Chapter 29

_The psychology of jokes might be one of the harder studies to be defined. There were no real definitive ways to understand what is and is not a joke. What is funny to one is not funny to another._

_The whole concept of jokes in on itself has more than one variable. There are practical jokes, dark humor, slap stick comedy and much more._

_A joke can usually be identified with a laugh of sorts._

_Which leads to some cases where there is no actual joke, but the person is trying to play something off as a joke_

_This gives them the benefit of a doubt when risky things are said, but usually what they had played off as a joke falls into categories related to jokes in some way._

_There are people that find just about anything funny and those that don't find anything funny at all._

_It's the discrepancy between these two reactions to a 'joke' that people try and understand what a joke is and is not._

Elsa passed her study room as she ran her fingers through her hair that lay over her shoulder, out of its usual braid.

She had trouble understanding the concept of jokes back when taking psychology. With an oversight she now chastises herself with; she thought it was the one subject she could slide. Thinking that she would never be in a situation where jokes were made.

How wrong she was and in knowing that she was wrong sent a shot of pain over her back that made her grip her desk. She swallowed thickly as she looked around before sitting down on the carpet. She felt light headed.

Could Anna really have meant for her joke to actually mean something? Elsa doesn't think that something like marriage and the promise of being with the other through thick and thin would be something people joked around about.

If Anna did mean what she said then that would mean she wanted to be with Elsa forever.

That thought makes Elsa perk up slightly as excitement floods her veins, making her skin buzz with energy. The only time she's felt anything resembling this kind of rush was-no. She won't sully this thought with sins of another.

This feeling was pure and innocent. Not like the other that made her knuckles itch and her body heat up.

Elsa stands and walks over to the door. Her hands hesitate and she looks down. The excitement that had been running through her suddenly turned anxious.

Was she ready to ask Anna to be with her forever? Yes.

Was it too soon seeing as they only been together for a short while? Also yes.

Her eyes cast to her vast accumulation of books. She might still be trying to understand love, but she understands the concept of want and need.

She wanted Anna with her because she needed her. She needed her because she wanted her. Simple as that.

With one strong nod and her face laced with determination she exits her study and heads to one of the closed doors down the hall.

As a child she feared this door with all that she was. She would tremble even if she just passed it by. Now, now she couldn't care less. It brought no emotion to her whatsoever. The only reason it remained closed was due to it being borderline useless…until now.

Taking a big breath she inserts the key into the keyhole. It groans as she forces it to turn and unlock. Her hand gripped the handle and as she opened the door, dust fell over her.

Her ice blue eyes scan over the room. A masterpiece of a bed sat in the middle and a huge vanity desk and mirror sat opposite it. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, frozen in time to when her parents last used it. Even down to the cloths hung up, ready to be used for when they would have gotten home.

Elsa walks over to the vanity, her eyes scan the amount of jewelry lay on it, and all of them long lost their shine. She sneezed once at the amount of dust as she pulls a box closer to her. The intricate design made it seem simple yet fancy. Her fingers glided over it before stopping on one side. Placing light pressure to where they rested a secret compartment popped open.

Inside lay her prize and as she pulled it from its hiding spot, she marvels at how it still held its shine, even the velvet box still held its softness. No dust to claim it, a beautiful silver ring with a decent sized diamond in the middle. Something fit for a certain freckled princess.

Elsa smiles to herself and as she turns to leave she catches the sight of a dust covered photo in a dust covered frame. A picture of her parents on their wedding day. Elsa reaches out and strokes the photo.

They looked so happy.

Elsa growled and gripped the frame, thrusting it down onto the class making it shatter.

They did not deserve to be happy.

She still remembered the day of the accident like it was yesterday. How they had told her they loved her and that they cared for her. She did not believe them one bit.

She remembers waiting for them to be in their car and drive off before walking back to the garden shed outside in the backyard to return the pliers to their rightful place.

She then went to her study room and waited for news to arrive of her parents' _tragic_ death at the hands of brake failure. She showed just the right amount of distraught sadness as she could. There was the brief matter of her being a suspect when the police tried to look into the matter, but the matter was ultimately dropped after a very generous payment to the person who was in charge of deciding if it were an accident or foul play.

She doesn't regret what she did. They didn't leave her much choice. They created a monster and she showed them what she was capable of. She's sure they knew what happened and who did it the moment they lost control of their car.

If only she could have seen the looks on their faces and hear them scream. She'd give anything to see the fear in their eyes like they've seen in hers for years. They didn't deserve to be happy and live a normal life.

With a huff Elsa exits the room and locks it behind her once more. She grips the velvet box tightly and makes her way back to the study where she finds Anna standing in the middle of the room.

"There you are!" The redhead said and moved to hug her. Elsa startled at first, but then hugged the girl back. After she let go, Elsa hurriedly moved to behind her desk and stashed the small box in a drawer.

"What was that?" Anna asked as she tilted her head.

"Nothing," Elsa said softly and gave the redhead a slight smile. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She still felt uncertain, but she's sure she's reading the situation right.

"Nothing for now in any case, let's go eat breakfast shall we?" She asks and moves back to Anna. The redhead smiles and takes her hand as they started their walk back to the kitchen.

"Why are you covered in dust though?" Anna asked and all Elsa could do was chuckle softly.


	30. Chapter 30

_Murphy's Law._

_It wasn't exactly a law, but it was uncanny at how true it was. The law simply states; anything that can go wrong will go wrong._

Or as Elsa liked to think; that which can go wrong will do so at the worst possible moment.

Oh how she hated that statement. All she wanted was to have one normal day where she can see how much she can remember about the redhead's body. Anna was even all up for it. They had just gotten comfortable on the massive sofa in front a lovely fire place with its fire glowing bright.

This was Anna's idea, Elsa was all too happy to take this to their bed, but the girl had insisted on making it 'romantic' and who was Elsa to deny her freckled Princess anything?

They had started with soft kissing, just enjoying the others soft lips. Warm against cold. Anna's soft and warm skin always fascinated the blonde. It was so perfect compared to her own cold and marred flesh. But the amount of care and gentleness Anna bestowed on her made her feel things she never thought possible.

Elsa felt loved.

They had worked up quiet the flush as Elsa travelled to place her attention on the younger woman's perfect neck. To feel the slope of her nape and the throb of her pulse point. Anna gave the most delightful of mewls as Elsa's teeth grazed over her throat.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Elsa was going to kill Hans for his timing. She knows it would be him and not Rapunzel, because the girl would have just walked in and announced herself. Anna bit her lip as Elsa growled.

The blonde huffed and pulled on a silk robe that lay nearby. As Anna did the same she made her way to the front door. Hans had his hand raised to knock again, but at seeing the rage in Elsa's eyes, all color drained from his face.

"You better have a damn good reason for showing up here out of schedule," Elsa growled lowly. Her whole body was tingling and her fingertips were itching.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but this couldn't wait till next week, they finally chose the place for the yearly event," he said as he handed her the sleek black folder.

"Event?" Anna's voice popped up behind the taller woman. Hans took in both their attires and gulps. No wonder Elsa was pissed.

Elsa's blue eyes scanned over the paper, she felt this burning desire to throw up. The yearly event was to celebrate another year of success and achievements. There would be a gala of sorts to which the investors and big wigs of Arendelle Inc. could mingle and enjoy the fruits of their labor. Or others labor, which ever helped them sleep at night.

It was the one event Elsa was made to attend, to keep face and remind everyone who owned the business. That it was her name up on those buildings and on paper and their pay sheets.

"You have to go this year Elsa, you can't pull a stunt like last year and not show," Hans said as he swallowed hard. He saw sharp blue eyes snap up to him and he startled slightly, but breathed a heavy sigh of relieve when Anna gripped the blondes arm.

"Elsa this is so huge! You have to go!" She said brightly. Elsa could see the sheer joy in those teal eyes and for once she knew why.

"Only if you would be my plus one," Elsa said calmly. Anna lit up more, if that were possible as she nodded eagerly.

"Then I guess you should let Rapunzel know, I assume she's already halfway here with a van full of dresses," Elsa said and handed the folder back to Hans.

"She probably is and I wouldn't put it past her to already have a few selections for Miss Anna as well," Hans chuckles and Elsa can't help but agree.

"Well then, thank you Hans. I guess we shall see you for the gala next week," Elsa says, subtly telling him he has overstayed his welcome. She was still upset with him for interrupting her and Anna's time together.

"Right, I have a few things to double check before then. I'll see you then ladies," he says and gives a mock bow before trudging off. Elsa lets the door fall close before turning to Anna who had gone silent.

The redhead was looking to Elsa with the biggest of eyes. Elsa can't remember when she last saw pupil dilation this extreme without the influence of drugs or the lack of light. She'd akin it to that of a playful kitten.

"You're excited," Elsa said flatly to which the redhead only nodded. Elsa could tell she was keeping herself contained. Why? She was unsure.

"Have you ever been to a gala?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head.

"The fanciest thing I've ever been taken to was a Christmas party at a beer company. Not fun and the beer tasted bad," Anna explained and Elsa felt her brow twitch. She'd very much like to forget Anna's work related past.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but she could feel the gust of wind that hit her back from the front door being opened. As Anna's eyes moved to look behind her she closed her mouth. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to run, to hide.

But she had to force herself to relax. Convince herself that Rapunzel wasn't out to harm her, that it was okay to speak to her. That she _could_ speak to her now, that she _wanted_ her to speak to her.

Elsa turned slowly. Rapunzel was holding armfuls of, what she assumes, dresses in their black protective coat hangers. A bright smile was on her face with the same dilation and intensity eyes as that of Anna's. Only Rapunzel's eyes were green.

"H-hello Ra-a-pun-nzel," Elsa gulped out as she desperately wishes she had on her favorite snowman sweater that Anna had bought her. So she could hide inside it. Hide her body from Rapunzel.

"Good you're already to the bare minimum, which should make this painless and swift!" Rapunzel chirped before moving deeper into the house and into the living room. To which she paused and took in the sight of the roaring fire and glasses of wine and chocolate.

"Did I interrupt a special moment?" The brunette asked as she turned to look at the two women. Only now thinking as to why they were dressed in only robes.

"Hans beat you to it!" Anna chirped and moved to help Rapunzel sort out the dresses.

"There's more in the van, I'll fetch them!" Rapunzel giggled before rushing out. Elsa turned frightful eyes to Anna.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll make sure nothing is too revealing," Anna purred and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"For me or for you?" Elsa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmm, both," Anna smiled. They watched as Rapunzel carried in more dresses and went out to get even more. Elsa just gave Anna a defeated look, but Anna was all too eager to play dress up.

Elsa guesses it would be fine to see Anna be happy doing this, with luck Rapunzel would focus more on the redhead than on her. She also briefly wonders if there would be the option for a suit. Those were more comforting, but this was Rapunzel and she had a way of having her way.

She just hopes that this would be the only thing to go wrong, but knowing Murphy's Law, she would need to prepare herself for whatever may still go wrong.

Those things ranged from simply being late to a massacre. Those thoughts always rung in her head when the gala came up, but this time she would have Anna there. So her thoughts now ranged to men trying their luck with her to someone poisoning Anna to-she didn't want to think more. It hurt and it made her blood boil.

She'd just have to trust that everything would go fine…


	31. Chapter 31

_They say the definition if insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results._

_Not untrue. It would be considered illogical to keep doing something and expecting it to change the outcome when you don't change your execution._

_Though this only applies to things that never ever change. To be truthful it is hard to do the exact same thing over and over again._

_There will always be a difference._

_If and only if the experiment is done on something living._

_Because the living thing learns and adapts. Plants will maybe offer the same results, but humans? Humans rarely offered the exact same result._

Elsa hummed to herself as she calmly wrote down her thoughts. The familiar sound of pen on paper and soft whimpering's made her feel at ease. Oh how she missed this. How she missed the routine she had going for her for the past three years.

It was like music to her ears.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaling through her mouth made her tensions melt away. The clamminess of the room clung to her and she marveled at the feel of cement on her bare feet.

Her sweater was sadly in the wash, so she had to do with her sleeveless shirt and shorts. Her knuckles were itching and her fingertips were tingly. Her heart was racing with excitement and her head was a manageable heat. Still angry and muddled, but in a way she knew she could handle.

She turned to the whimpering woman bound to the chair, ignoring the one sitting obediently on the mattress. She was not of her concern now.

Elsa stepped to her and stroked the woman's cheek softly. The woman pulled away and clenched her eyes shut. The whimpering increasing. Elsa just smiled.

Yes, she missed this.

Elsa bit her lip as she gently stroked her fingers over the leather of the straps on the gag. Slowly and gently she removed it from the woman's mouth. A sob escaped her as Elsa's fingertips gently stroked over her cheeks, gently rubbing where the gag had dug into her skin. Soothing the red marks with her cold hands as best she could.

"Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you?" The woman chocked through her crying. Elsa stroked a hand over her forehead and over her hair, shushing as she did. The woman gave a shout as she frantically shook her head side to side.

"No! I won't shush! Just tell me what the fuck you want you sicko!" She yelled and Elsa saw the woman on the mattress twitch. Out of a need to confront the woman or Elsa, she wasn't sure, but she knew that she needed to show her dominance.

A gasp rang in the room breaking the satisfying ring of the slap that made it. Oh how the stinging in the back of Elsa's hand burned. It felt so good to have that power surge through her.

Elsa's lip twitched as she gripped the woman's jaw, forcing her to look into her blue eyes. New tears were welling in those brown eyes and anger gave way to fear. The blonde let her tongue dart out quickly to lick at her lips as her finger dug into the woman's face like claws.

"Nothing you do will help you, so why struggle?" Elsa asked. Her voice didn't feel her own. It was low and husky, almost a growl.

"Maybe some clarity would help you understand your situation," she continued slowly. Her grip never left the girls jaw, but she moved to stand in front of the woman. Elsa's legs were either side of the slightly raised feet rest. She needed to show she was in charge.

"You see, I am only interested in results. Results to questions and thoughts I have. Be it your mind or your body, doesn't matter. I will do what I must to find results. Would you survive? Maybe, it is possible," she said and moved just slightly so they both could look to the woman on the mattress. In turn she just bowed her head.

"You're chances however are slim, I have had many, many others before you two. Some lasted more than others. We'll see what happens to you. Do you expire? Do you give up? Or do you anger me enough to end it for you?" Elsa asked as she let her eyes travel over the woman's facial features. She wasn't as beautiful as Anna, but she was pretty.

"I guess we will just see, won't we?" Elsa smiled as she finally let go of her grip. She could see the woman was trying to keep it together. Her jaw clanged and twitched as her nostrils flared. Her eyes twitched before she hung her head and softly started to cry.

"Why me?" She whimpered softly.

That question tugged at something inside Elsa. She hasn't heard someone ask that in so long. It was a question they rarely asked. Then why was it tugging at her? Why did it make her heart beat painfully?

_Why me?_

The question rang in her head and it took her a moment to realize it wasn't her voice that asked it. Nor was it the anger talking. It was her younger self.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Her heart kept beating painfully. Her legs felt like they were shaking. Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes stung.

_Why me?_

"Well why not?" Elsa found herself saying. Again it was not her voice. It wasn't even the husky growl from before. It was feminine and mature and just a tad too sweet.

It sounded like her mother's voice.

The angry muddled haze in her head seemed to evaporate. It was instead replaced with a deep dark sadness. It felt like she was drowning.

"It's not so bad sweetie, it's all for a reason," the voice that came from her mouth said.

" _It'll make you a better scholar. Just listen to your father, do as he says. That's all, just do what he wants you to do and for the love of all that is good, please stop stuttering. It's not befitting of a lady. You have to be sure and confident."_

_Elsa stared up at her mother. The older woman's form distorted through the tears streaming down her face. She hurt all over. Her arms had gone numb and her back was burning._

" _B-but it h-hurts, p-please, w-w-wh-why?" She sobbed and a cry rung from her as her head snapped to the side. A stinging sensation on her cheek giving way to what felt like fire._

" _I said stop stuttering! If you can't speak clearly and properly, don't even speak!"_

"Miss Elsa?"

Elsa broke from her nightmarish memory at the sound of a voice not known to her at that time. She blinked and looked around the room. The woman on the chair had a frightened frown on her face. The one on the mattress had a frown herself but it was more one of concern.

Elsa shook her head and quickly placed the gag back into the other woman's mouth. She wanted to scold the one on the mattress for speaking, but found that words refused to leave her throat.

Her mind no longer its angry heat, she had no desire to be down here. She hurried back up the stairs and out the door, locking it before resting her forehead against the cool wood.

She felt like crying, she felt like curling up. She felt like hiding.

She felt…

Like a child again.

Scared and lost and sad.

She felt vulnerable.


	32. Chapter 32

_Humans are animals, plain and simple. As much as most would like to deny it, there is one big parallel that connects humans and animals at a basic social level._

_The need to visually impress._

_Humans themselves like to prance around and preen their looks. They might not have feathers, fur, scales, horns and things like that._

_They do have clothing._

_Woman and some men add make up to even further their appearance._

_There is a lot to be said about a humans need to look their version of perfect. Either to impress a single mate or multiple potential ones._

Elsa marveled at the feel of her black gloves. They fit her perfectly and comfortably and went so well against the white of her tuxedo suit. She felt dapper and proud.

Her gloves also matched the black accents on the suit and her black dress shirt. Her hair placed into an intricate bun that Rapunzel had called Queen like. Elsa trusts Rapunzel knows what she's doing.

She locked her fingers and makes sure her gloves do in deed sit perfectly as she and Anna stare up at the doors to the venue. The last of the people had gone inside when they arrived.

Anna was wearing a very beautiful black dress that had made the redhead almost cry at its beauty. Elsa remembers her saying it reminded her of a prom dress, whatever that was.

Ice blue eyes looked over the structure of the building they were about to enter. One of her own buildings, which the company owned. Most of the buildings in the town was built and or owned by Arendelle Incorporated.

Elsa's mind raced with work, facts and possible conversation topics. Usually everything settled into place slowly and easily, but her mind snapped at her like a rubber band being pulled to its maximum length before being released.

She turned her attention to the fidgeting redhead who was chewing on her lip.

"Anna, I would like to ask you to please refrain from telling whoever might ask that you used to work as an escort," Elsa said. It wasn't a question, this was a demand.

"What do I tell people if they ask what my job is?" Anna asked a little worried.

"If someone asks your occupation simply tell them you are studying music," Elsa said with a nod like it was final.

"What if we meet people who know I was an escort? I never asked what their occupations were, but I am guessing I might have met up with one or two people here during my line of work," Anna said.

Elsa's eye twitched. Her mind was starting to heat up into its muddled heat again. This was not the time to let the monster rear its ugly head. The blonde took a slow and steady breath.

"I doubt they would want others to know they were with an escort, seeing as everyone here is either married or very influential. No offence Anna, but a fancy prostitute is not something people want others to know about," Elsa said. As soon as those words left her she felt sick to her stomach. She could see the hurt in the girls teal eyes.

"You're right, it's a hush business. I will remind you that I did not really have a choice and you are dating me," Anna said as she looked away.

Elsa took a few moments to let the redheads words sink in. She realizes how this all sounded and seemed.

"Forgive me Anna, I did not mean to offend you. I am simply worried. If my name gets dragged through mud then yours does too. I simply want the best for you, I love you," Elsa said softly as she pulled the girl in for a hug.

Anna relaxed in her hold and hugged her back. Elsa has long learned that if she gave an apology and confirmation along with an affirmation of love to the redhead along with a hug, the freckled princess would forgive her and things would go back to normal.

"I love you too and I promise to be on my best behavior. I won't stray from your side and I won't speak unless spoken to," Anna smiled up to the taller woman.

Anna has long learned that if she simply stuck to Elsa's side and did as she wanted the blonde would be happy. If she threw in a smile and fluttering eyelashes than she could also get away with murder, but those she kept for special occasions. Like when she convinced Elsa to get her a flat screen. Though because they lived so far out from radio towers, she couldn't pick up basic cable. But she managed to also get a DVD player and some DVD's.

"Shall we then?" Elsa asked as she held out her elbow to the redhead.

"We shall," Anna smiled as she held onto the blondes arm and they started to enter into the building.

Anna was trying her hardest to compose herself, but she couldn't help her jaw dropping and looking at all the lights and decorations. Everything looked so fancy and bright. It really helped place into perspective the high class society Elsa came from.

Elsa was trying her best not to glare at everything. It was overly bright and there were too many people. She had to take a deep and steady breath as she shifted her mind to that of work.

They were hardly inside the building when Hans joined them. Elsa preferred him being the first above everyone else.

"Elsa, Anna so glad you two finally made it. Don't worry Elsa I'll go ask them to turn the lights down slightly. Just a heads up, some of the investors want to speak with you, the new ones that is, that don't yet fully understand your reason for being in the shadows," Hans said as he handed them each a flute of Champagne.

"Thank you Hans, I appreciate everything you've done for me so far," Elsa said as she smiled politely. Anna stared at her for a few moments. This Elsa seemed to be a totally new person. Her voice was soft and warm and entrancing. Kind of like a queen.

"I enjoy my job Elsa and it pays off immensely when I get to see this side of you," Hans grinned.

"Don't push your luck," Elsa said with a sickly sweet smile that sent a chill down Anna's spine. It was scary to see her change personalities so fast.

"Right, well, I shall check up on you two in a bit," Hans chuckled nervously before disappearing. Elsa stood still on the spot and sipped her drink till the lights noticeably dimed. Anna had to admit it made the atmosphere more 'la-di-da' if she were to explain it.

It wasn't long after the lights dimmed that they were approached by two men and two women. The older man and woman were clearly the two younger ones parents. They wore neat black tuxedos and golden dresses. Anna felt a little out of place.

"Ah, Miss Arendelle, it is lovely to see you again. You remember my son and daughter," the man greeted warmly. Elsa bowed her head to them and smiled as well.

"How can I forget, the last time I saw them they made quiet the spectacle on the dance floor," Elsa chuckled making the siblings blush. Their parents chuckled as well.

"Forgive me; this is my partner Anna Summers. Anna this is Mr and Mrs Smith, they have been with Arendelle Incorporated since the start. I also assume that Hendricks and Victoria will be joining the family business soon?" Elsa smiled and the siblings nodded.

"I say Miss Arendelle I wasn't aware that you fancied the fairer sex," Mr Smith said in surprise.

"Before meeting Anna I wasn't interested in anyone, work was all I cared for," Elsa smiled. Anna bit her lip. Now she knew that was a lie. What about the other model? Clearly no one except Hans and Rapunzel knew about Elsa's true feelings for her.

"How did you two meet? Elsa hardly leaves her home," Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A café actually, I do on rare occasions venture out as to prevent cabin fever," Elsa said simply. It wasn't a lie, that is where they met, but why they met was left out of the conversation.

"Not to be rude, but there are a few others I'd like to introduce Anna to," Elsa said and Mr Smith gave a slight bow and wave of his hand. They moved their separate ways, his family going to speak with someone else and Elsa steering Anna to another group of people.

"Miss Arendelle!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned around at the unfamiliar voice calling to her. A tall man around her age was grinning as he extended his hand to her. Elsa just stared at it before raising her eyebrow to look up to him. He gulped and dropped his hand to stick it into his pant pocket.

"Excuse me Miss Arendelle; I am Edmund, Edmund Wesselton. You might not know-"

"Edmund Wesselton, eldest grandson of Duke Wesselton. Managed to buy himself a share into Arendelle Incorporated, despite the Wesselton family being banned," Elsa nearly growled.

The man gulped again and nodded.

"Yes, well it is a very small share and everything I do in the name of the company is closely monitored. I assure you Miss Arendelle, my grandfather I am not," he said as he straightened his spine.

"We shall see Mr Wesselton," Elsa kept herself from sneering. Before the man could say anything else Elsa steered them away. Anna could feel how tightly Elsa was gripping her side.

"I guess the Wesselton's are a bit of an enemy?" Anna asked as she looked up to the slightly taller woman.

"They nearly made Arendelle Incorporate close its doors with their short cuts and illegal businesses," Elsa growled before taking a deep breath and calming down, loosening her grip on Anna's side.

Elsa just wanted this night to be over with already, she's not sure how long she can keep this act up. Everyone here was the same. Pretentious and privileged. Showing off their fancy cloths and shiny jewelry. It made Elsa feel sick with disgust.

"Elsa there you are, everything's almost set up for your speech," Hans said as he walked up to them, handing each another flute of Champagne.

"Do I have to?" Elsa asked with an annoyed sigh. They've been here for nearly two hours.

"You promised, I even wrote one for you," Hans said as he handed her a small stack of cue cards.

"Anna, do make sure she reads through those within the hour," Hans asked as he turned his attention to the redhead. Anna nodded and gave him a salute.

"Got it!" She giggled and he smiled.

"Don't let this one get away Elsa, she's a delight, I've only heard good things about her all night," he smiled. Elsa did find that pleasing to hear. That everyone seemed to approve of her choice in partner.

"The only reason people say good things are because of the power Miss Arendelle holds and others think this will be the end of the Arendelle line which makes Arendelle Inc. a matter of a waiting game to snatch up."

All three turned to look at the man that spoke. Elsa nearly groaned at the familiar up turned nose and round pudginess of the tiny man that stood there.

"Mr Hobbs, what an unpleasant surprise," Elsa sneered.

"What is unpleasant is your disgusting choice in partner. Your parents would be disappointed," he grumbled.

"My parents are dead, I doubt they give a rat's arse about what I do," Elsa growled.

"Is that anyway to speak of your dearly departed mother and father? You should be ashamed," he grunted.

"I do not feel trivial things like shame Mr Hobbs, if you have a problem with my choice in life partner I suggest you either keep it to yourself or take it up with the board," Elsa said coldly.

"I would like to add my two cents here, but the company has recently signed a contract that allows us to acknowledge that any discrimination to an LGBT person be considered abuse and will not be taken lightly," Hans said as he took a step forward, glaring down at the man.

Anna stayed silent and gave this interaction no mind. She's been to a few, lesser than this, galas before and knew most were all bark and no bite. Everyone was all too proper to make a spectacle. Though again this gala was a million times more upscale than those.

The three watched the man huff and stomp off with a red face. There was always one or two of them around. Stuck in old ways and refuse to change with the time.

Elsa found the notion of adapting to ones surroundings intriguing. She'd need to revisit that when they got home.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, Anna do check that she reads the cards at least once and I'm going to go see to the set up," Hans smiled to them before bowing his head and walking off.

Elsa scanned the cards in her hands. They were the usual thanks and acknowledgments, a few jokes here and there that she didn't care for. After one look through she had it all in her head. Anna watched her place them away in her jacket pocket.

"Did you even read them?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Read and memorized, not much different from the usual, could do without the forced jokes," Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"You speed read?" The redhead asked and Elsa thought about it.

"I guess so and before you suggest, no I do not have a photographic memory," Elsa said and Anna tapped her finger to her chin.

"Guess that just means you're smart!" Anna smiled brightly and Elsa couldn't help the faint smile that tugged her lips.

Elsa felt strange. There was a warm feeling spreading through her chest as she stared into Anna's sparkling teal eyes. The freckled princess always looked so happy. Elsa was drawn to her smile, her lightly scrunched up nose and the light in her eyes.

The blonde couldn't help herself; she leaned down and caught that smile. Hoping she could wear one too, to feel that happiness in herself. Anna's lips were so soft and perfect against hers. She was always acutely aware of how they were touching and how warm Anna was.

Anna always managed to make her smile, even if just for a split second. She was special and Elsa wanted her all to herself.

Anna was looking to Elsa with misted over eyes and flushed cheeks when they pulled apart from the lingering kiss. Elsa did feel a slight heat in her own face, but she's not sure how she looked to the redhead. To Anna Elsa looked like she forgot the rest of the world existed, which was relatively true. Elsa didn't care for the world around them, she only cared for Anna.

Elsa wasn't sure how to handle that feeling. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. There wasn't time to contemplate about it anyway as Hans joined them again.

"Okay you two save it for back home, everyone's about to take their seats and I got you two your own at the very front," Hans said as he smiled to them brightly. Elsa nodded for him to lead the way.

She was dreading the speech. She hated having eyes on her, it made her feel judged. Every time someone was looking at her they were watching to see her fuck up. It made her highly aware of herself, more so than she already was.

Elsa pulled out Anna's seat for her before taking her own. Hans had jogged up to the microphone stand and the lights dimmed more. The candles at the tables provided a soft glow so no one was completely in the dark. A spotlight shone on Hans as he grinned, showing his perfect pearly whites.

Elsa noticed how at ease he was up there, all eyes on him, everyone waiting on his words. He looked at home. Why couldn't Elsa feel that way?

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started to say but Elsa was already tuning him out. She traveled her gaze to Anna who was sporting a faint smile as she looked up to Hans. The blondes hand moved to the redheads. Anna blinked and looked to her and smiled brightly as she held Elsa's hand.

Elsa felt strange again. All awareness left her as she stared at Anna. She no longer felt eyes on her nor heard the silent whispers around them. All she felt and knew in that moment was Anna and the warmth of her hand.

It felt…pleasant.

It was nice not having that angry muddled heat in her head or the cold prickliness of anxiety on her skin. There was no adrenaline pumping through her veins and making her knuckles itch. She felt calm and relaxed.

"Now enough of my voice let us hear what our beautiful hostess has to say to us tonight," Hans said and stepped to the side as the crowed clapped. Elsa took a deep breath before standing and making her way up to the tiny stage.

Once the spotlight was on her and the place went silent, all her problems come rushing back. Eyes were on her and Elsa couldn't help but run her eyes over the crowed. She could feel her muscles tighten and her stomach twist. The tingling in her fingertips was starting to irritate her and she was a little light headed.

As quickly as it all came rushing to her it stopped when she locked eyes with teal orbs. Anna's soft teal eyes in the dim glow of the flames made her melt. Her hand reached for her jacket pocket, but it wasn't cue cards she felt, but a soft velvety box.

"I just want to thank you all for not only coming tonight, but for all the work and support you have been giving this year," Elsa started reciting the cue cards like she wrote them herself. She even used the dreadful jokes and everyone laughed, but near the end Elsa found it hard to keep up her charade.

Her smile faded a little as the laughter died down. She looked down to her shoes and her hand slipped into her pocket, making her fingers curl around the box.

"As many of you might know, I started seeing someone. The lovely redhead I had on my arm all night. Anna please come up here," Elsa said sweetly. The redhead blushed slightly and moved to stand beside the blonde. There were a few flashes in the far back of the room from cameras. Elsa knew this would be a spectacle, but right now she didn't care.

"Anna has been my sanity since we met; yes we had our ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't? I know that being in the position I am in this company and it being in my family since its founding that there are certain things expected from me. But eventually things need to change and I chose love over tradition," Elsa said, pulling the words from the air like she knew what she was talking about. She felt like she knew, like how she always knew what to say to interviews and business discussions.

Elsa took a deep breath and reached into her pocket again, this time gripping it tightly.

"Anna I would very much like for you to be a part of this company with me, I honestly can't think of live without you by my side," Elsa said as she went down on one knee. She briefly had to wonder if this was correct. She wasn't sure, but she believes this is how it was done.

Anna gasped softly as she watched the blonde went down, pulling out a velvety box. She couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"I know we've only been together a few months but, Anna will you marry me?" Elsa asked. She felt light headed and everything was confusing in her head. She just wanted to keep a grip on feeling normal, to not revert back to over analyzing things and being emotionless. She wanted her parent's voices out of her head for once.

There was an intense few seconds, which felt like forever to everyone involved. With every second that passed with her being aware made her falter. Had she done the right thing? Was it too soon? Was she wrong in thinking this is what Anna wanted?

Anna was too stunned to think. She wanted to scream yes, she believed in true love after all, but then her rational side was making her hesitate. This was fast, very fast. Not to mention that Elsa on occasion scared her. The night of the break in popped into her head. The look in Elsa's eyes as she murdered the man made her want to run away, but then she remembers that Elsa was protecting her. That she was committing this atrocity to protect her.

Elsa just needed someone to care for her and she knows the older woman loved her and Anna loved her in return.

"Yes," Anna whispered before shouting it as she grinned.

Elsa stood and smiled brightly. She assumes she was smiling because her cheeks hurt. They hugged tightly before Elsa slipped the ring she took from her parent's room onto Anna's ring finger. It was a perfect fit and it looked really well on the redhead.

As soon as the ring was on the occasional snapping of photo flashes was now on them. Elsa watched with a sense of primal pride as people faffed over her chosen mate. She achieved her goal of winning Anna over and her animalistic base needs were now met.

She could now leave this dreaded charade and go back home.

But everyone remembers Murphy's Law.


	33. Chapter 33

_There is a general confusion between an eidetic memory and a photographic memory._

_An eidetic memory is being able to relive a memory as if it were happening in the instant._

_A photographic memory is being able to view a memory as if it were a photograph._

_Eidetic memories include the feelings felt in that instant and the events leading up to and after the recalled memory._

_Photographic memories are best used to recall minute details such as the cloths a person was wearing or where exactly an item stood._

_The evidence of an eidetic memory has yet to be fully proven as the mind is subject to change. It can be influence and manipulated to believe certain details._

Elsa had an eidetic memory. She was proud of it in times of her research but there were times where a memory forced its way into her mind and she was doomed to relive it. Both a blessing and a curse.

Right this instant she was relying heavily on it as she scanned the room full of faces she didn't care for at this moment. Not until they had any sort of relevance to the problem at hand.

Anna was missing.

The redhead had left her side just for a moment to use the rest room and Elsa had been busy talking with Hans at the time, but it had been nearly an hour and the bubbly woman hadn't been seen since.

She asked the people around the bathrooms and they recalled her going in and leaving before following a waiter with a tray of truffles. Elsa was a little relieved to know that the woman only got distracted by chocolate, but the waiter then said he hadn't interacted with a redhead in a black dress.

Elsa then informed both Hans and Rapunzel about her concerns. The two had told her that it was a big place filled with a bunch of people she didn't know so the girl probably got lost or pulled into a conversation regarding the engagement.

Elsa was not convinced.

Now she looked at each face trying to see who was and wasn't supposed to be there. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach felt uneasy. Something simply was not right. She had told the redhead to stay with her, why hadn't she gone to the bathroom with her?

"Elsa don't worry she'll show up eventually," Hans tried to calm her. He could see how she was scratching at her gloves as her hands were balled into fists.

"What if she doesn't? She if someone took her? You saw some of the faces around here when I asked her for her hand, you saw those disgusted looks," she nearly hissed. Her brain was fogging over faster and faster. She could hear the growl in her head and feel the tingling sensation in her fingers.

"I doubt someone went that far," Hans said softly, but he worried. Sometimes Elsa's mind went further than was necessary.

"Get security to look around," she growled and turned on her heel to go look outside.

All she found outside were people smoking or heading home. She asked around and no one had seen the woman leave the building. She saw the security looking around, their earpieces sticking out almost like sore thumbs. She guesses to less vigilant people it might be missed, but she was highly aware of them.

Cursing to herself, Elsa pulls out her phone and switched it on. Her personal phone was never in use, she had a special business phone for if she weren't at home. She won't get signal out there anyway, but Hans made sure she had both for emergencies.

Elsa tapped at the screen and silently thanked herself for having Hans not only update it, but add a specific app to the phone. He knew she was planning on asking the redhead for her hand, how else was she to explain why she needed a tracking app.

The ring was not only a family thing, but really expensive. She told him it was for insurance purposes, something he had agreed was needed. So as long as Anna was wearing the ring, she would be able to track her location.

Elsa saw a map open on her phone and the tracker loading before pinging to a street just behind the building. The blonde didn't have time to speculate why the girl was back there, because the dot started moving fast.

Anna was in a car.

There was no way the girl was running that fast, not even if she were in better cloths and was a sprinter.

"Elsa!" Hans called and the woman turned to look at him. He was panting slightly and holding up Anna's purse.

"One of the securities found this in the ally," he said and Elsa felt rage boil inside her.

"Why was no one stationed at the back?" She nearly screamed, but managed to keep herself from alerting everyone around them.

"I-I thought there was," he stammered and Elsa growled. Did she have to think of everything around here?

She showed him the phone and he blinked a few times, before going pale.

"You think she was kidnapped?" He asked and Elsa grunted.

"Obviously," Elsa said and stared at the dot moving further and further away. Her mind was racing a mile a minute about what was happening and what she could do.

"We should call the cops," he said and Elsa snapped her sharp ice blue eyes at him making him gulp.

"I'm not involving them till I know what is going on, I'd rather not involve them," she growled. If she could avoid police she'd be very happy. They tended to stick their noses in places they shouldn't and she didn't need them poking around her home.

"So we just wait for a ransom or something?" Hans asked, unsure of himself.

"That is exactly what we will do, I doubt they know we have a tracker on her, so unless they get rid of the ring we have the upper hand," Elsa huffed and stared at her phone.

The dot was still moving when she got a call from an unknown number. Hans nearly jumped to see, but Elsa already had the phone pressed to her ear.

"What do you want?" She growled and was met with a chuckle. There was something oddly familiar in the voice.

"What I want? I think I have something you want," the obviously male voice on the other end said.

"And you want something in exchange?" Elsa asked, turning her back to Hans. The voice was starting to make more sense to her. It was odd though, she swears she murdered that man.

"Information for starters, now I know that by me taking your lovely fiancée, you know I'm not a good man," he said and Elsa huffed.

"Get on with it," she growled.

"My brother you see, he in his stupidity went to go rob your place, but you see…he never returned, in fact our best tracker dog says he's still at your place," the man said and Elsa felt herself run cold. She moved away from Hans, giving him a stern glare when he tried to follow.

"You're right he was stupid to think he could steal from me," she whispered.

"Ah so you met the moron? Either tell me where he ran off to or give him back to me and you can have your girl back," he said.

Elsa went silent for a few seconds, a calmness washed over her as she smiled to the darkness of the night sky.

"Give me two hours and then call me back so we can discuss the trade," she said simply.

"I knew you were a smart business woman, probably got her hands dirty a few times already, I like you. Alright, I will call you in two hours, if you don't answer she's dead," the man said and the line died.

Elsa stared at the 'call ended' screen and started to smile.

_He was messing with the wrong psychopath._


	34. Chapter 34

_One never knows how they would react in certain situations. People that have always been prepared for something aren’t always calm when the situation presents itself. Every circumstance of the same problem could be different and one could never be fully prepared._

_You could have planned for a disaster very well, but could still be too stressed or full of fear to react. One could freeze or completely forget what they are supposed to do, as is only natural when the body experiences extreme distress._

_As such there are people that have a sense of stability and calm wash over them, where what they had to do was as clear as crystal. Things they had forgotten or hardly know anything about can end up surfacing and help to right a situation._

_Some cases people would call it a miracle others call it luck._

_The thing is one would never know how they respond to a given situation unless placed into one._

Elsa felt extremely calm. Rather her mind was silent and happy while adrenaline flooded her body. It made her hands shake a little and her eyes wild, but her mind was as clear as a cloudless sky.

She stared up at the moon and let herself enjoy it as dark clouds started to gather. A storm was brewing and she guesses it would start raining soon, but not snowing, not yet. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling it leave her lungs.

“Elsa you’re smiling,” Hans said, he would have been happy to see it if it weren’t for the circumstances and because of that, it scared him.

“I’m smiling because Anna will be alright and we wouldn’t need to involve the police, not directly anyway,” Elsa hummed and looked down to the man. His eyes were full of concern and his usual squared shoulders curled in slightly.

“Did they say what they wanted?” He asked and Elsa nodded.

“They want answers to something and I told them to give me some time, but I honestly don’t really need it,” Elsa said and started walking to the lot where the cars were parked.

“I don’t understand,” he said as he followed.

Elsa stopped in the middle of the street. Hans stopped a little behind her. The silence that grew between them was making him scared. There was a good reason he was so loyal to her. He was _terrified_ of her.

“Hans, you like your life style don’t you? Grand house, grand cars, everything your heart desires?” Elsa says softly and she could hear him swallow. He didn’t need to answer, that much he knew.

Elsa turned to look to him slowly. Hans felt himself stop breathing. The ice blue eyes that stared at him were the same as when her parents died and when he and Rapunzel found her with the body of her first model.

It was something unspoken between them. They knew one another well enough. They grew up together. Rapunzel might either keep turning a blind eye or she was just that naive, but Hans saw it. He knew those eyes.

A killers eyes.

“Tell the security I found her and we’re heading home, anyone that asks in fact. Tell them everything’s fine and we went home,” she said softly and he nodded as he shakily pulled out his phone.

“Then after doing that you will get Dr Facilier on standby along with Gaston,” she said and Hans gulped.

Elsa returned to walking to her car and Hans was quick to give her the keys. He scampered into the passenger side as he made a call to security at the gala. Elsa didn’t pay his conversations mind as she started driving into the direction the tracker went.

Her mind filled with scenarios and outcomes. She knew the outlay of the direction they went. A new part of town that was being extended as their population was growing. A lot of open lots and very few finished houses and even more half-finished ones.

She approved of the plans herself on the outlay of the new neighborhood before it was submitted with a few others. Hans kept her up to date with everything going on. Arendelle Inc. did a variety of things after all.

By the time Hans was done with all his calls Elsa had stopped a block away from where the tracker stood stationary. As she had neared the location she switched off her lights and opted to cruise her car so it wouldn’t make as much noise.

“The doctor and captain will be here in about half an hour,” Hans said softly as he kept staring at his phone. Elsa nodded and hummed as she still gripped the steering wheel.

“Elsa,” Hans started, he didn’t really want to ask her what she was planning, but he needed to know the extent of what was going to happen.

“You will stay here and I’ll go on ahead…after two hours, drive to the house with the doctor and Gaston. Do not under any circumstance enter the house. Let me do what I need to, if I’m not out of the house in ten minutes, after shots are fired, come in. Unless if there are no gun shots then it all went smoothly and I’ll be right out with Anna,” Elsa says calmly.

“And if nothing happens and you don’t come out?” Hans asked as he shivered.

“Then you’ll get a call for ransom money probably, I doubt that’s something that’ll happen,” Elsa shrugs.

“How are you so certain?” Hans asked.

“Because if it were money he was after he would have asked for money,” Elsa nearly hissed. Hans gulped and nodded.

“I trust your judgment,” he said softly and Elsa nodded as she hummed.

“Is there anything you need?” He asked as the silent seconds turned into minutes.

“No, anything I take with me now would be a hindrance,” Elsa frowned. As much as anything useful might help, she couldn’t risk something being left behind or getting in her way.

Elsa moves to open her door. The car light turns on and she absently moves to switch it off. It was enough of a delay for Hans to speak up and stop her in her tracks.

“What if something happens to you?” Hans asks softly.

“Well, whatever happens…just know this was all my own choice and if the worst comes to pass, my will and testament is up to date,” she says softly before leaving the car. The door clicks shut and it sounds loud in the silence of the night.

Taking a deep breath Elsa makes her way to the location of the tracker. Her phone still in hand. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave it or keep it. It seems so unnecessary to keep it.

It doesn’t take her long to reach the house, a mostly completed one among others in various stages of completion. It still needed windows and they were covered in some sheets, the wind that was starting to pick up more made them move and flutter.

Elsa would have said it was cold, but her body was warm. She felt antsy and twitchy. Her knuckles aced and she felt a growl in her throat. She felt like a hunter of sorts. That was enough to make her almost snort and smile.

Elsa slowly crouched by the half made house opposite the targeted one. She could see two guys outside who were smoking, and there was a low light on in the top floor. It gave off a warm glow, definitely not electricity, probably some sort of fire, maybe from a fireplace.

It didn’t seem so bad. Elsa couldn’t make out any real weapons. They were probably carrying knifes or hand guns if they were those sort of bad people. She supposes that seeing as the intruder had only carried a crowbar with him, that the possibility of anything more powerful than a simple 9mm was unlikely.

Elsa was busy running stats through her mind of what she read about guns and crime in her beloved town. It had taken a rise in recent years, but still fairly low to most places and she can’t recall anything larger than a 9mm, but she really hated guns. They were loud and messy and easy to trace.

Elsa’s eyes shift to the upper floor where she saw a figure passing, making the light dim and brighten every few seconds. She assumes that is where Anna would be, but she needed to be certain, so she slowly entered into the open house and moved onto the top floor. There was no roof, only the bare bones of what was to come. Luckily there were some bricks stacked up for her to mostly crouch behind and she could see well enough into the illuminated room. She squinted and concentrated, the pacing figured stopped to the side and Elsa could just barely make out someone else, the red of Anna’s hair sticking out like a sore thumb and she smiled.

The figure moved away more and she could more clearly see her princess. Anna seemed to be in a chair, her arms behind her. Something in Elsa twitched. She felt her smile drop and a growl build up in her throat. She didn’t like seeing Anna in that situation. It reminded her too much of her basement. The things she went through, the thing she’s done. She never wants Anna to meet that kind of fate.

The images that flooded her brain of Anna in the chair made her feel more angry. She could just imagine replacing the women in her memories with Anna and that made her body run hot. Hate floods her, hate for them placing Anna in that spot, hate for herself that she was imagining it, hate for this whole situation. She could feel her mind cloud over in red hot anger and she was about to show them not to mess with her.


	35. Chapter 35

_Staying calm in high stress situations is something one either can or can't do. What triggers a panic varies from individual to individual, as well as the level of that panic._

_Some people will experience stress and panic in crowded areas. Others would panic in isolation._

_Some panic at the sight of certain animals and others would have the opposite affect and would feel happy._

_Safe to assume a person panics when in a situation that threatens their very life. That is what survival instinct is there for. To keep you alive._

_There, however, are rare cases where some people are unusually calm during such instances._

Anna sighed for the hundredth time that minute. It was getting harder and harder to sit the way she was. Her arms were getting numb and the dress was not made for long term sitting. Though, her feet were thankful to not have to carry her whole body weight anymore.

It was getting kind of cold and she wishes she had a jacket. The lit fire to the side was helping a little, but she wasn't that close to it. She could see that the wind had picked up and by the smell of outside freshness told her it was raining a little.

"You're pretty calm for someone that has been kidnapped," the pacing man says as he looks to his phone for the thousandths time.

"If you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me already, besides, what is panic going to do for me? It'll get you all cranky and agitated and then you'll probably slap me to shut me up and you'd be more inclined to just end it," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Smart," he grunted.

"Trust me buddy, I've been shit out of luck a few times in my life, after a while you just roll with the punches," Anna sighed. She does hope and wish Elsa gets her back. He did say that he spoke with Elsa and that she'd have a trade ready for her in two hours, so she just needed to wait it out.

"I have to admit that I don't know how I'm even worth taking, like I get it. I'm the fiancé to a very rich woman and yea that gives me higher hopes than if I was still just her girlfriend, but I'm not worth anything," Anna says as she frowns.

The man frowns to her and then shakes his head.

"You underestimate what people would do for the ones they love, no matter the cost and I'm not asking money, I just need answers," he growls and Anna nods.

"I get it, sorry I'm new to this whole…kidnapping thing, you'd think movies and shows would somehow help you but no they don't, honestly they do look unrealistic sometimes and I hate the suspense so I don't really watch those types of things," Anna hums.

"You talk a lot," he says.

"One of my many talents," Anna grins and he just shakes his head.

She watches as he looks to his phone again before huffing and looking outside. She could see him tapping his foot. Anna had no idea how much time has passed actually.

"You know if you wanted to know something, I feel like you might have taken the wrong person, because like, Elsa never leaves her home, it takes a lot for me to drag her out. If you wanted to know things about her business then Hans would have been a better target, seeing as he actually runs everything and Elsa just approves things and give guidance," Anna says as she tilts her head. Silence and boredom were not her friends.

"You talk too much," he growls and glares at her, "and besides, it's not about her business, it's about my brother," he grunts.

"Again…Elsa never leaves her home so I don't see why she-" Anna feels like something in her brain clicks into place as his growl sinks into her mind.

"You're…brother broke into our home," she says softly and he glares at her. She sees the wheels in his head turn and next thing she knows he has a gun to her head.

"Talk," he snarls and Anna takes a steady breath.

"Guns a little cold, um, I don't remember much he kind of did hit me in the head with a crowbar," Anna says and tilts her head slightly to show where a faint scar was. Elsa had done an amazing job in patching her up.

He grunts and presses the gun to just above her knee. Anna gulps and feels her heart rate pick up considerably.

"Tell me what happened," he growled and Anna hesitated. She'd very much like not to think of that night, she'd like to forget it happened. The redhead gets the feeling that if she told him straight what happened he would put that barrel back to her head and pull the trigger.

"Well you see, um, he and Elsa got into a fight, he tried hitting her too," she said and took a deep breath.

"And then?" He hissed as a muscle in his hand twitched. Anna tried to for the words, there was a lot of things running through her mind right then and it was hard to come up with anything else other than the word 'blood'.

"Is he dead?" He nearly shouted and Anna looked up to him. Her eyes were wide and she started shaking her head.

"I…I don't know," she said, she really didn't. He must have been, she saw how mercilessly Elsa beat him with his own weapon and there was no way someone would survive that.

He didn't seem happy with that answer as he pulled the gun away and a shot rang through the silent night. Anna screamed bloody murder at the pain that shot up from her foot to the rest of her body.

"Tell me what happened!" He yelled. Anna managed to raggedly take in a breath after the scream died in her throat, but they got interrupted at the sound of more shots going off, this time outside.

Both looked to the door that that lead into the room. They could hear men shouting and then silence.

"What the fuck was that?" He grunted. Anna found herself gasping for breath as she tried to keep herself from screaming again, tears were running down her cheeks and it felt like her foot was on fire.

"N-now you're the o-one who…looks scared now you f…fuck," Anna grunted and he pressed the gun to her head again.

"Brave words from a dead woman," he snarled and Anna found herself chuckling.

"F-funny, you don't look nearly as s…scary as she did when she k-killed your b-brother," Anna panted out. She saw the hate flare up in his eyes and his hand twitch, but the door flung open just as thunder rolled in from outside. They turned to look and Elsa was standing there, her once white suite now running red and pink from blood and rain.

Anna for once was happy to see that look in her eyes. They were sharp and pin-pricked. What looked like blood was dripping down onto the floor from Elsa's twitching gloved hands.

The man cursed and moved the gun to point at Elsa, but for as fast as he moved, Elsa seemed faster and she was on top of him. The jostle was enough for him to pull the trigger and Anna screamed again as she felt the bullet tear at her arm.

Elsa had one hand pining his wrist to the floor that had the gun and her free hand she was used to punch him in the face. Anna's vision was swimming as the pain was overtaking her brain.

There was this moment between her fighting to stay awake and passing out that she saw his hand go limp and the gun dropping as his kicking legs came to a stop.

At a few points she managed to open her eyes, but everything seemed too foggy and like she was under water.

_Elsa's panting mouth, teeth as sharp as always._

_Elsa's chin as the blond held her._

_Two men she didn't know._

_Elsa's blue eyes and felt her stroke her cheek._

**_Then darkness._ **


	36. Chapter 36

_ An interesting thought that has yet to have a working theory, or even answer for that matter, is the question: “what are the psychological implications of a person’s life being saved by a ‘bad’ person?” _

_ It might be similar to that of persons suffering from Stockholm syndrome. They might very well likely become attached to that person. _

_ Theoretically, the person would feel in debt to the one that saved their life and even feel that it would be improbable to save a life and be bad at the same time. As the two are conflicting thoughts. _

_ Bad people don’t save people. _

_ Good people save people. _

_ Very black and white, but everyone forgets about grey areas. _

_ For instance, some bad people save lives because of financial gain, i.e. surgeons. _

_ Not all, but some do. Not all that are skilled in a job enjoy said job. _

_ This also applies to loved ones. These…toxic people as they have been called. They are bad people that offer love and security, but they also manage to break the person down or gaslight them. Toxic being the word now used instead of what it truly is: abuse. _

Anna’s head felt fuzzy, she could hardly recall what had happened before she passed out. The pain in her foot and arm however made her aware that she had been hurt.

As she regained her consciousness she noticed she was on the sofa, it was warm and comforting, a blanket over her and her foot propped up on some pillows. She could also start making out people talking. Elsa’s voice was the only one she recognized.

“I guess I will be sending my invoice then Elsa,” a man’s voice said. It was raspy and yet smooth, like one could expect from a smoking con-artist.

“That would be Miss Arendelle to you  _ Doctor _ and there will be no invoice, this is strictly off the books. You know…like your work,” Elsa said. She had a sneer in her voice.

The man chuckled and hummed.

“Then Miss Arendelle, I expect something extra, you know what they say? Silence is golden,” the man nearly purred.

“Do not push your luck Doctor. You cannot preach your ‘I have friends on the other side’ slogan to me, I am part of those friends, need you forget who pays some of your bills,” Elsa growled.

The man cleared his throat.

“Yes, of course Miss Arendelle, my apologies, take care now,” and with that the front door closed.

Anna listened to the soft footfalls of Elsa as the woman walked over to her. She managed to smile softly as she looked up to the blonde. At seeing Anna awake, Elsa’s face lit up and the redhead thought it was the most wonderful thing to see.

Elsa knelt beside her and stroked her hair gently. Her thumb softly stroked a freckled forehead while the other hand moved to hold Anna’s hand.

“Hello princess,” Elsa smiled softly. Anna liked that, the affectionate name made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Hi,” Anna rasped out, still heavy from sleep.

“How are you feeling? Any pain?” Elsa asked as she gently squeezed her hand.

“Too early to tell...what happened?” She asked and Elsa’s smile faltered a little.

“I showed up to talk with the man that took you and when I heard a gun go off I thought the worst, but here you are, I still have you,” Elsa smiled and kissed her softly. Anna kissed back but she knew there was more to the story and Elsa wasn’t telling her.

“There were gunshots and you managed to get there before he shot me again, I saw you...beat him up, wh-what happened?” Anna asked, concerned. Elsa’s face got pensive.

“You don’t need to know or worry. All that matters is that you’re home and safe,” Elsa said before kissing her forehead.

“Elsa,” Anna said softly.

“Anna, please, the less you know the better. I took care of everything,” Elsa said and it sounded final. Anna swallowed and nodded. Elsa sighed and rested her forehead on Anna’s.

“I’m just protecting you,” she said softly and Anna nodded again.

“I know Elsa, you take such good care of me,” she whispered before kissing the older woman’s nose.

“Only the best for my future wife,” Elsa smiled then a look of shocked realization washed over her, “you still want to get married right?”

“Yes of course, that hasn't changed,” Anna grinned and Elsa visibly relaxed.

“That makes me very happy, I can’t wait to call you my wife,” Elsa grinned before kissing Anna.

The redhead giggled into the kiss but hissed when she tried to move both arms to hug the blonde.

“Careful, the bullet just narrowly missed your bones, there is a whole muscle that needs to mend,” Elsa said softly.

“You were bleeding too,” Anna said as the image of a pissed of Elsa worked it’s way into her head.

“Yes, I was, but my wound isn’t as bad as yours,” Elsa said as she moved away for Anna to see the stitches on her upper arm.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me,” Anna whimpered.

“Nonsense, it’s my fault you got taken and hurt. Besides, I hardly felt it. You on the other hand got hurt the most. Your foot will be in a cast for a while,” Elsa said as she moved so Anna can look down her body. Indeed her foot was in a cast.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait on me hand a foot,” Anna said cheekily and Elsa chuckled.

“With pleasure,” she smiled, “now get some more rest, sleep helps the body heal faster,” Elsa said before kissing Anna’s forehead again before standing.

“Yes doctor,” Anna said with a giggle. Elsa shook her head before walking to go make dinner. Anna felt herself drift back to the land of slumber.

Elsa’s smile fell and she sighed.

She would need to be more careful. Having someone around all the time was proving to be stress inducing. Before Anna she could do as she pleased, but now she had to double check everything. Especially leaving blood on her clothes and body, sometimes her work she takes down to the basement. She would need to keep her wits about her. There was no slipping up.

She’s already put herself out there with this forsaken kidnapping. Having to call in favors she was hoping to keep for her own kidnappings. But no matter.

Humans are masters at adapting _and **monsters** even more so._


End file.
